


Подружка поневоле

by Givsen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, POV, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда вместе почти с пелёнок, рано или поздно понимаешь, что испытываешь к другу куда более нежные чувства, нежели приятельские. Но что делать, если твой друг считает тебя только другом, причём другом нетрадиционной ориентации?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## Глава 1, часть 1

      Жуткое похмелье обрушилось на меня, подобно молоту скандинавского бога… забыл его имя.  
      Дерьмо… Не надо было поддаваться уговорам и идти на эту чёртову вечеринку! Теперь приходилось расплачиваться головной болью и тошнотой.  
      А что вчера, собственно, было?.. Почему я так надрался?  
      Ах да! Я увидел, как к Ино клеится какой-то невнятный субъект привлекательной наружности, и решил утопить свою ревность в виски. Чёртова выпивка…  
      Чтоб его, это чмо… ой, то есть мачо, который возник, словно из-под земли! Да и сама Ино как-то уж слишком благосклонно принимала его вязкие липкие попытки за ней поухаживать. В следующий раз не пойду с ней, нафиг. Каждый раз это заканчивается тем, что вокруг неё вертятся всякие странные парни, а мне остаётся только наблюдать. Наблюдать и напиваться, чтобы скрыть свой злобный взгляд, утопить его в градусах алкоголя.  
      Внезапно к животу прикоснулось что-то прохладное и мягкое и стало мерно надавливать, усиливая и без того мощное головокружение. Я несколько мгновений не хотел открывать глаза, надеясь снова заснуть, чтобы драное похмелье испарилось, но потом понял, что если меня окончательно укачает, быть беде. Неужели я кого-то вчера привёл?.. И, судя по настойчивости наступающего мне на живот человека, я явно его чем-то не удовлетворил.  
      Открыв один глаз, я увидел свои волосы… Блин, постригусь! В пень это обещание Ино! Задолбало меня каждый день выныривать из собственной шевелюры, чтобы обнаружить своё же лицо в зеркале.  
      С трудом подняв руку, которая, к слову, была словно из свинца, я отодвинул чёлку и воззрился на изящную женскую ножку с красивым педикюром. Это уже обрадовало. Значит, это была девушка, обладающая хорошей фигурой.  
      Скользнув взглядом выше, я наткнулся на нежно-голубые трусики в полосочку.  
      Где-то… Что-то смутно знакомое.  
      Да ладно! Быть не может!  
      Сфокусировав взгляд ещё выше, я заметил суровое личико своей подруги детства, которая сердито таращилась на меня, уперев кулаки в бока.  
      Стрелять-колотить! Неужели?.. Да не! Она бы никогда… Или я был настолько пьян?  
      На Ино была надета моя тёмно-синяя парадная рубашка, которая висела на ней огромным балахоном, и она методично надавливала мне на живот своей маленькой ножкой, ничуть не стесняясь того, что моему взгляду открывался прекрасный вид на её нижнее бельё.  
      — Вставай, рохля! Нам на работу скоро, поэтому отрывай своё болеющее тело от кровати и тащи его в ванную, иначе я сама тебя мыть буду! — угрожающе сказала она, отчего сразу стало ещё хуже — я знал, что за ней не заржавеет.  
      — Ни-и-и-и-и… кача-а-а-ай… — простонал я, сдерживая вновь накативший рвотный позыв.  
      Ино милостиво убрала ногу и села на меня сверху, сердито скрестив руки на груди. Вот сейчас я искренне порадовался тому, что похмельный синдром заглушил вполне себе нормальные желания здорового двадцатишестилетнего парня. Вид моей подруги, да и вообще вся она, вызывал неординарные шевеления в паховой области, однако их с успехом давили тошнота и головная боль.  
      Упрямо сжатые губы, молнии в голубых глазах и суровая морщинка, образованная бровями, — она была просто непередаваемо красивая. А то, как она крепко сжимала ногами мои бёдра… тут хоть стреляйся, а мозгу я не хозяин.  
      И, да, я влюблён в неё с тех самых пор, как понял, что мы разного пола.  
      — Вставай, Дейдара! — прикрикнула Ино, наклонившись так, что я смог разглядеть лифчик с кружевами в вырезе рубашки. — Ты хочешь получить выговор от директора?  
      — Не хочу… — вяло пробормотал я, силясь оторвать гудящую голову от подушки. — Что… — Проглотив собравшуюся во рту вязкую противную слюну, я продолжил: — Что вчера было?  
      — Да ты упился в шоколадный глаз! — Ино рассмеялась. — Мне пришлось тебя до дома волоком тащить. А потом ты затянул меня в кровать и не дал уйти.  
      — К… ка-а-ак?.. — мне внезапно расхотелось и блевать, и пить, и… жить.  
      — Обнял как плюшевого мишку, — прищурившись, выдала она и внезапно прижалась ко мне всем телом, положив белокурую голову на грудь и крепко обняв руками за талию. — Давно мы так с тобой не спали. С тех самых пор, как у тебя начался утренний…  
      — Я понял! — Жар охватил покрывающееся испариной тело. — Мы же спали, да?  
      — Конечно спали, балда! — Ино, наконец, слезла с моей разлагающейся тушки и стала расстёгивать рубашку, чем вызвала просто бешеный сушняк, но уже не от похмелья. — Я же девушка. Даже в невменяемом состоянии ты ни за что не спутаешь меня с парнем. — Она снова расхохоталась и скинула шёлковую ткань, которая почти ласково соскользнула с белых плеч, открывая до тоскливости прелестную фигуру.  
      Ино подошла к большому зеркалу и картинно потянулась. Привстав на цыпочки, она придирчиво осмотрела себя, затем провела ладонями по крепкой груди и чуть нахмурилась, словно осталась недовольна своими формами. Затем она повернулась к зеркалу задней частью и стала медленно повторять процедуру.  
      Твою…  
      Решив от греха подальше ретироваться в ванную, я выскользнул из кровати и на бегу чуть не приложился похмельным лбом о дверь. Услышав заливистый хохот подруги, я с рыком включил ледяную воду и сунул под кран голову, пытаясь вымыть неприличные фантазии.  
      Мы познакомились так давно, что страшно вспомнить.

***

  
      Судорожный детский плач разорвал воздух, обращая на себя внимание.  
      Маленький светловолосый мальчик оторвался от своих игрушек и глянул в сторону, где разыгралась трагедия: на двух крохотных с виду девочек наступал их главный детсадовский хулиган, норовя отобрать у обладательницы коротких розовых волос, повязанных ярко-красной ленточкой, задрипанную куклу. Однако между преступным элементом и будущей жертвой встала ещё одна девочка, которая с недетской яростью смотрела на обидчика. Светлые-светлые, почти белые волосы были завязаны голубой резинкой, которая почему-то сразу привлекла внимание сидящего на полу мальчика.  
      — А ну отвалил! — раздалось вслед за горестным плачем. — Зачем тебе её кукла?!  
      Однако хулиган вместо ответа широко размахнулся, собираясь отвесить наглой малявке смачную оплеуху. Розововолосая девочка испуганно сжалась, а блондинка даже не дёрнулась, с вызовом глядя прямо в глаза угрозе.  
      Мальчик и сам не знал, что его дёрнуло броситься на выручку, однако буквально через мгновение хулиган валялся в куче игрушек кверху задом и не менее горестно плакал, призывая кого-нибудь из взрослых.  
      По итогу, двух детей, как зачинщиков драки, поставили в «уголок позора» и лишили компота.  
      Мальчик долго смотрел на сурово сжатые губки своей подруги по несчастью и почему-то радовался, что разделил её участь. Или она разделила его…  
      — Чего уставился? — гневно спросила девочка, скосив глаза на проходящую мимо нянечку.  
      — Ты молодец, — почему-то смутившись, ответил мальчик и покраснел.  
      — Ты тоже, — нехотя буркнула в ответ та.  
      Снова воцарилось молчание, прерываемое тиканьем часов на стене и тихой вознёй малышни.  
      Девочка с розовыми волосами не отрывала от наказанных спасителей взгляда, нежно прижимая к себе отвоёванную куклу. Казалось, она готова была кинуться расцеловывать их, однако запрет воспитателей возымел действие: никто не хотел разделять их участь, поэтому все дети смиренно молчали, изредка кидая на провинившихся сочувствующие взгляды. Благо, что не выпороли.  
      Когда наступил тихий час, детей отпустили по кроватям. Мальчик улёгся и, накрывшись с головой одеялом, начал потихоньку засыпать, однако его беззастенчиво растолкали. Открыв глаза, он наткнулся на задорный взгляд и хитрющую улыбку той самой девочки, что стояла с ним в углу добрую половину дня.  
      — Двинься! — скомандовала она и моментально устроилась рядом.  
      — Если поймают, мы до завтра будем в углу стоять, — насупившись, пробормотал мальчик. Возвращаться в уже надоевшее место наказания что-то не хотелось.  
      — Только не говори, что это тебя пугает, — фыркнула та и вдруг заговорщически зашептала на ухо: — Спасибо за помощь, а то не очень-то хотелось, чтобы отец потом приходил сюда разбираться из-за синяка.  
      — Не за что, — покраснев от похвалы, выдохнул он, сразу решив, что наказание не было таким уж страшным, особенно после таких слов.  
      — Меня зовут Ино. — Девочка широко улыбнулась, демонстрируя дыру от выпавшего молочного зуба.  
      — Дейдара. — Мальчик смущённо улыбнулся в ответ.

***

  
      С тех самых пор мы не расставались. Поклялись всегда быть вместе, как сиамские близнецы, даже стрижки одинаковые носили. Выглядело это, конечно, весьма забавно: парень и девушка с одинаковыми причёсками. Даром, что оба — голубоглазые блондины, только Ино платиновая, почти белая. Поэтому нас почти всегда принимали за брата и сестру, что очень импонировало Ино, но крайне злило меня.  
      С того момента, как я понял, что чувства мои далеко не дружеские, что Ино мне роднее сестры, но в то же время я желаю её куда больше, чем всех девушек планеты, прошло очень много времени. Недели, месяцы, складывающиеся в долгие года, когда вот она, мечта, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но…  
      — Раскудрить дивизию! — Ино влетела вихрем в ванную, как всегда забыв постучать.  
      …но притронуться к ней нет никакой возможности. И из-за таких моментов в частности.  
      Я замер с душем в зубах, пытаясь прозрачной шторкой прикрыть причинное место. Её-то мой вид не смущал в принципе — за годы дружбы и не такое видела, но мне-то каково было.  
      Ино замерла у зеркала и, на ходу застёгивая ярко-белую блузку, стала подкрашивать ресницы. Чуть скосив на меня глаза, она хмыкнула и тут же вернулась к своему занятию, явно не стесняясь моей наготы.  
      Забыл упомянуть… Я гей. Вернее, Ино на миллиард процентов уверена в том, что я гей. Поэтому она так свободно вела себя со мной, ничуть не заботясь о моей тонкой душевной организации и внушительном аргументе, который внезапно решил заявить о себе.  
      Чертыхнувшись, я повернулся спиной к Ино, искренне надеясь, что она не увидела того, что могло меня нещадно пропалить…  
      Момент, когда она стала считать меня геем, остался покрытым завесой тайны, хотя, я думаю, это наверняка было связано с переводом в наш класс Сасори. Я почему-то в тот момент возжелал себе друга-парня и стал повсюду таскаться за молчаливым одноклассником, который, к слову, не очень-то и возражал. Мы были неразлучны, как Ино со своей Сакурой. Это даже в некоторой степени приносило удовлетворение, однако в один прекрасный вечер… Точнее, в вечер выпускного, когда я уже собрался с духом, чтобы признаться ей во всём, эта бестия надралась так, что её потом выворачивало в ближайшие кустики весь остаток ночи. И днём позже, когда я лечил её болеющую голову, она вдруг расплакалась и рассказала, что втрескалась без памяти в Саске. Мне тогда стало непередаваемо горько и в то же время радостно, потому что Саске едва ли интересовался кучкующимися вокруг него девчонками.  
      Однако следующая реплика Ино повергла меня в такой шок, что захотелось провалиться сквозь землю и даже дальше — куда-нибудь в космос.  
      — Хорошо, что ты не такой, как Саске-кун, — выдавила Ино, улыбаясь бледными до синевы губами. — Я так рада, что у меня есть друг-гей, который может всё это выслушать.  
      В тот момент мир рухнул, затягивая меня в ревущую пламенем пропасть.  
      Друг-гей…  
      Это звучало как приговор.  
      Так и повелось с самого выпускного старшей школы. Мы по-прежнему были вместе. Мы по-прежнему были близкими друзьями, причём настолько близкими, что Сакура временами начинала ревновать. Поступили в один университет, вместе получили диплом, устроились в одну фирму.  
      Она — моя возлюбленная, моя мечта, мой идеал — и я. Её «подружка».  
      Что мне мешало развеять её иллюзии и заявить, что я вполне нормально ориентированный парень? Думаю, это был мой личный бзик и дикий страх того, что во-первых, она не простила бы мне такого долгого вранья, а во-вторых, что она вовсе не питала ко мне никаких чувств, кроме дружеских. Поэтому я цеплялся, как последний дурак, за ту соломинку, благодаря которой Ино была ко мне так близко.  
      Сасори до сих пор меня подкалывает тем, что я его любовник. Ну да, мне в тот момент было просто не к кому обратиться, и я пришёл к нему домой, рухнув прямо на пороге, придавленный отчаянием. Сасори силой втащил меня в спальню и просто молча ждал, когда я разрожусь откровениями. Помнится, в тот день я впервые увидел на его лице подобный шок. И он тогда впервые откровенно заржал, несмотря на моё горе. Наверное, именно в тот момент и родился маленький коварный план, чтобы Сасори стал моим парнем. Я был уверен, что друг поймёт меня, как никто. Он и понял… после того, как от души зарядил мне в челюсть кулаком, называя попутно всеми известными ему ругательствами, коих, к моему вящему удивлению, оказалось просто несметное количество. С тех пор он не оставляет надежды заставить меня признаться Ино во всём, а я искренне надеюсь, что она ничего не узнает.  
      Так и живём, хм.  
      — Долго ты тут будешь фыркать, чистоплюйчик? — Предмет моих желаний резко отдёрнул шторку душа и воззрился на меня с праведным гневом.  
      Ино уже успела и одеться, и привести себя в порядок, а мне захотелось завыть, как волку из не помню какого мультика. Но я лишь сдержанно кивнул и сдавленно попросил её вытряхнуться из моего временного прибежища. Ино деловито фыркнула, сказав, что видела меня во всех ракурсах, так что мне нечего стесняться, однако послушно ушла, дав мне расслабиться и скоренько завершить банные процедуры.  
      Да, в принципе, и я видел её во всех возможных ракурсах. И в одежде, и без оной. Но я до сих пор не мог совладать со своими желаниями.  
      Ино считала, что раз уж я гей, можно таскать меня с собой даже на нудистский пляж. Я не знаю, каким чудом тогда не спалился. Хотя был близок… Ох, как я был близок, когда Ино скинула купальник, оставшись в… да ни в чём не оставшись! Тогда сработала дрожащая от неуверенности команда «Лежать!», и тело послушалось, уронив себя в песок под предлогом загара. Так я до вечера и лежал, притворяясь водорослями. Видимо, притворяясь с успехом, потому что никто ко мне даже не приставал. Только одна здоровенная собака подползла ко мне и некоторое время лежала рядом, шумно вздыхая и иногда виляя хвостом. За псом тогда прибежал высокий растрёпанный парень, который, увидев, куда попал, даже притормозил от удивления. Залившись пунцовой краской, он подозвал Акамару — так звали его питомца — и, наскоро попрощавшись со мной, быстренько слинял. Трудно описать словами охвативший меня в этот момент стыд.  
      Я уже молчу про все походы по магазинам, где Ино настойчиво тянула меня с собой в примерочную кабинку и заставляла выбирать ей одежду. Хорошо, что она заваливала меня вешалками с одеждой настолько, что мой тоскливый взгляд не был заметен…  
      И зачем я только позволял ей творить всё это со мной? Может, я мазохист? Или тряпка? Или всё вместе?..  
      Наскоро побрившись, я быстро натянул одежду и выскочил на улицу, где меня уже ждала притоптывающая от нетерпения Ино. Сердито глянув на меня, она зашагала в сторону стоянки, бормоча что-то про то, что я собираюсь куда дольше неё. Мне же оставалось только плестись следом, глядя на её обтянутую узкой юбкой упругую попку.  
      Сам не понимаю, как ещё не сорвался.  
      Дорога до работы была до тошноты аналогичная всем предыдущим дорогам: Ино весело щебетала о чём-то, а я вёл машину, изредка поглядывая на неё и сдержанно улыбаясь, — ей большего и не надо было, в общем-то. Она сама прекрасно заполняла тишину в салоне своим разговором.  
      В офисе было душно. Нет, не так. Там было зверски жарко! Летняя пора отпечаталась в каждом уголке нашей организации удушливым тяжёлым воздухом. Однако директор требовал всенепременного соблюдения дресс-кода, поэтому все сотрудники разгруппировались по отдельным точкам, где были кулеры и холодильники, томно вздыхая и обмахиваясь всеми подручными средствами.  
      Я чмокнул Ино в щёчку и проводил её к стойке администратора, а сам отправился на поиски Сасори, чтобы уточнить детали вчерашней тусовки, потому что Ино как-то уж очень воодушевлённо рассказывала про гулянку, а я ни черта о ней не помнил.  
      Сасори обнаружился в своём кабинете. Он сосредоточенно перебирал документы, не особо отвлекаясь на царившую кругом жарищу. Его бледное лицо и раньше было похоже на лицо фарфоровой куклы, но сейчас это ощущение только усиливалось: ни капли пота или хотя бы лёгкого намёка на то, что ему жарко. Я даже немного позавидовал, потому что сам готов был сейчас выпрыгнуть в окно, чтобы хоть немного проветриться.  
      Почувствовав моё присутствие, Сасори оторвался от бумаг и вперил в меня полный равнодушия взгляд. Вот теперь по коже пробежал мороз. Раньше я как-то не обращал внимания, как равнодушно он смотрел на людей, порой даже презрительно. Но чем старше мы становились, тем больше холодности и отчуждения читалось в его светло-карих глазах. Мне иной раз казалось, что если я вдруг исчезну из его жизни, он даже не заметит.  
      — Чего тебе? — вместо приветствия буркнул Сасори.  
      — Да я бы хотел узнать, что вчера произошло, а то я проснулся в одной постели с шикарной блондинкой, которая до сих пор считает меня голубым, хм. — Я сел в кресло и запрокинул голову на мягкую спинку.  
      — И ничего не было? — Сасори подпёр кулаком подбородок и со скучающим видом уставился на меня.  
      Я не видел его лица, но явственно ощущал ментальные импульсы, исходящие от него, каждый из которых означал одно — «ЛОХ!». Мне даже говорить ничего не надо было — Сасори по моему разочарованному виду сразу понял, что я опять облажался. Я порой удивлялся, как точно он определял моё состояние.  
      Хотя и меня, в принципе, уже не обманывал его демонстративно неприступный вид. Мне хватало одного взгляда на его руки, которые были куда красноречивее глаз. Вот сейчас он постукивал пальцем по столешнице — это означало, что я его раздражаю, но выгонять меня он не станет, потому что ему тупо скучно.  
      — Зачем ты спрашиваешь, — пробурчал я, закрывая глаза.  
      В животе всё ещё бродил выпитый алкоголь, голова немного гудела, а картинки вчерашнего вечера обрывочными кляксами толпились в памяти, но никак не складывались в цельный паззл.  
      — Ты вчера напился. — Сасори, осознав масштаб проблемы, явно решил поиздеваться.  
      Видимо, я ему вчера чем-то насолил…  
      — Я знаю.  
      — В слюни.  
      — Я знаю.  
      — Вообще в ничто.  
      — Да знаю я.  
      — Нет, ты не понимаешь. Ты напился в такие сопли, что не только не объяснил своей красотке, что не гей, а наоборот — только утвердил её в этом.  
      Вот теперь мне стало по-настоящему тошно.  
      Что, чёрт побери, я вчера творил?!  
      — Подробности, — хрипло потребовал я.  
      Слова Сасори долетали до меня словно сквозь вату. Впору было выть и кидаться на стены от ужаса и стыда.  
      Он поведал, что я вчера надрался виски до состояния «полное му», а потом решил поприставать к нему. Нет, не просто поприставать и поныть, а целенаправленно требовать у него поцелуй на правах любовника! Потому что мне, видите ли, показалось, что если я сольюсь с ним в страстном поцелуе, Ино начнёт ревновать…  
      — Когда я пообещал, что сейчас сделаю из тебя голубого при всех, ты пошёл к своей подруге и стал скулить, что я тебя не люблю, что жизнь — говно, а все конфеты — подделка в чистом виде, — едва заметно усмехнувшись на мой охреневший вид, продолжил Сасори. — Она полвечера тебя успокаивала и даже пыталась напоить кофе, чтобы разогнать хмель. Однако ты где-то раздобыл ещё бутылку виски. Выпил её в одну харю и снова пошёл выть Ино о том, что я в последнее время к тебе охладел. Дейдара, — он прокашлялся, — у меня только один вопрос: ты дебил?  
      — Да, — честно ответил я, с трудом веря во всё это.  
      — По крайней мере, теперь все думают, что в нашем тандеме девушка ты. — Сасори ухмыльнулся одними губами.  
      — Блядь… — только и смог я выдавить.  
      Сасори развёл руками. Я бы тоже так сделал, но не смог…  
      Теперь утреннее похмелье и жара уже не казались мне такими ужасающими.  
      Схватившись за голову, я согнулся и упёрся лбом в свои же коленки. В ушах стало противно звенеть, а в горле пересохло.  
      Какой же я деби-и-и-ил! Я не просто облажался, я сделал практически невозможное — испортил всё до непоправимости! Ещё и забыл про это, словно память вдруг решила стереть сей позорный момент. Однако из головы оно стёрлось, но из жизни-то никуда не делось. И как мне теперь быть?!  
      Я раскачивался из стороны в сторону и что-то тихо стонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Мне было противно, горько, тошно и стыдно в одном флаконе. Я мог поклясться, что Ино даже внимания на это не особо-то обратила — чего ещё ждать от психованного отвергнутого гея. Но я-то! Мне каково?! Под пинками Сасори я почти решился признаться ей во всём и даже запланировал это на ближайшие выходные, но теперь всё летело в тартарары из-за одной долбаной вечеринки, на которую я и идти-то не хотел.  
      — Возьми ты уже себя в руки и не тупи — признайся, пока не поздно. — Сасори вздохнул. — А то следующим заходом может стать, что она пришлёт тебе приглашение на свою свадьбу.  
      — Как мне теперь ей признаться, если я вчера был полным… полным… геем! — От отчаяния хотелось биться головой о стену.  
      — Да мне-то откуда знать. — Сасори стал барабанить по столешнице всей пятернёй — плохой знак, пора сваливать. — Можешь вывалить ей на стол доказательства и предложить покататься на своей карусельке.  
      — Я тебя ненавижу. — Пришлось нехотя подниматься и идти к двери. — Никакой помощи не дождёшься, хм.  
      — Да-да, — вяло раздалось мне из-за уже закрытой двери.


	2. Chapter 2

## Глава 1, часть 2

      Почти доковыляв до своего рабочего места, я был прибит мощнейшим воплем, донёсшимся до меня из другого конца коридора. В голове моментально взорвалась тысячами вспышек невыносимая боль, которая, казалось, являлась эхом голоса нашего менеджера по связям с общественностью.  
      Хидан — моя личная проблема.  
      Я вообще удивлялся, кто этого матершинника назначил на такую ответственную должность. Хотя, следовало отдать ему должное, общественность нас домогаться перестала.  
      — Эй, птенчик! Куда рванул?! А ну стоять, курица облезлая! — Он схватил меня в тот момент, когда я почти забежал в свой кабинет. — Детка, ходят слухи, что вы вчера зашибезно погуляли. И какого хрена без меня?!  
      Вот мне лично нечего было ответить на это, честно. Если бы была возможность поменяться с ним местами, я воспользовался бы ею, однако вчера судьба решила несмешно пошутить.  
      — Отцепи от меня свои лапы, иначе я их тебе по самые уши оторву, — рыкнул я, не имея ни малейшего желания общаться с этой личностью.  
      — Подбери сопли, ушлёпище, я же с мирной миссией. — Хидан добродушно ухмыльнулся.  
      Ну, вернее, это он думал, что добродушно, но на самом деле его улыбка больше смахивала на оскал зверя. Вот после такого перестаёшь удивляться тому, что общественность так внезапно заткнулась. Нас, критиков, не любят в принципе, но менеджер сумел это как-то разрулить…  
      Кстати, совсем забыл упомянуть: наша фирма — своеобразное агентство, специализирующееся на предметах искусства и критике. Помимо этого, мы проводим аукционы, на которых люди продают древности: ржавые ложки неведомой эпохи; дедушкины часы, которые хранятся уже чёрт знает какую по счёту вечность, — и всё в таком духе. Хотя я никогда не понимал вздохи по поводу антиквариата. На него же дышать страшно — рассыплется ещё.  
      Так вот в одно не очень прекрасное время на наши головы обрушилась общественность с заявлением о том, что мы, видите ли, плохо работаем, прессуем молодых художников и скульпторов и прочее. Сай — наш художественный критик — тогда стоически выдержал всю артиллерию обвинений, а я чуть не набил рожу самому крикливому, потому что работы всех новомодных скульпторов — это конский ржач с выхлопами, а не искусство!  
      Поэтому директор подумал и принял мировое решение: он нанял менеджера по связям с общественностью, которым стал этот подвид человека по имени Хидан. И он почему-то выбрал именно меня на роль помощника. Я иной раз чувствовал себя крёстным отцом, потому что стоило мне ткнуть пальцем в какого-нибудь особенно возмущающегося человека, Хидан моментально шёл с ним разбираться. А уж методы, которыми он добивался тишины со стороны общественности, и для меня оставались загадкой.  
      — Ну чего заткнулся, стерва? — Хидан затолкнул меня в кабинет и сел в кресло, не дожидаясь приглашения.  
      — Пошёл вон из моего кабинета, личинка носорога, иначе я тебя отсюда вышвырну. — Мне в данный момент хотелось тишины и спокойствия, и этот горлопан был последним человеком, способным мне такую атмосферу обеспечить.  
      — Да захлопнись ты. — Хидан фыркнул. — Я к тебе вообще по делу припёрся.  
      Я лишь надменно хмыкнул. Все его дела сводились к одному — найти ему жертву на разборки. За редким исключением он приходил, чтобы позвать меня с собой напиться. Пару раз даже успешно, однако я даже вспоминать эти вакханалии не хочу, потому что там было полно выпивки, девушек и восхвалений какому-то псевдобогу. Просыпаться с гудящей головой среди кучи полуголых тел не всегда приятно. А уж когда на тебе сверху покоится чья-то несвежая туша — вообще трындец. Последний раз это была туша самого Хидана, который отключился последним, упав на меня и захрапев. Когда он проснулся, моментально захотел узнать подробности нашей с ним ночи. Получив два раза в ухо, он согласился молчать, но каждый раз не упускал возможности пошантажировать.  
      И, да, он был одним из тех немногих людей, кто оказался в курсе того, что я не гей.  
      — Знаю я о твоих делах. Пока что мне нечем порадовать твою скандальную душонку, так что вали, хм, — мрачно отчеканил я, надеясь, что это подействует.  
      — Твою мать! Выслушай сначала! — гаркнул Хидан. — Ты же дружишь со своей красоткой, так?  
      Я сразу напрягся. Он, конечно, знал, что я нормальной ориентации, но делиться с ним своей неразделённой любовью я как-то не собирался, поэтому внезапный интерес к моей подруге с его стороны показался уж очень подозрительным.  
      Если он, не дай свет… Я ему голову оторву!  
      — Ну? — ещё больше помрачнел я.  
      — К ней почти каждый день наведывается одна цыпочка. — Хидан приблизился ко мне, понизив голос, словно нас кто-то мог подслушать. — Такая сладкая, что у меня просто сахарный диабет начинается! Можешь меня с ней познакомить?  
      Сказать, что я был ошарашен — это ничего не сказать. Мысли моментально упёрлись в единственную подружку Ино — Сакуру, однако это меня даже насмешило. Неужто этот горлопан не знал, что она — личный помощник нашего замдиректора? А уж тот вряд ли одобрил бы какие-нибудь служебные романы. Учиха Саске был консервативен и холоден как айсберг и, считая долг превыше всего, порой отдавался работе настолько, что выпадал из современного мира. Думается мне, это было по причине успешности его брата, который стоял выше на служебной лестнице и являлся нашим директором. Мальчишеское соперничество, видимо, не имело возрастных рамок, хотя…  
      Внезапный шум привлёк наше внимание. Хидан моментально метнулся к двери и, чуть приоткрыв её, замер в неприличной позе, выглядывая одним глазом наружу.  
      Меня разобрал дурацкий смех, который я попытался скрыть покашливанием.  
      — О! Вот она! Топай сюда, пупсик! — громким шёпотом взвыл он, подзывая меня одной рукой.  
      Я подкрался к Хидану и постарался пристроиться чуть повыше, чтобы хоть что-нибудь разглядеть. Так мы и замерли, разглядывая из-за двери кусочек приёмной офиса, где как раз и сидела Ино.  
      Как я и думал, к ней прибежала запыхавшаяся Сакура и, опершись на стойку администрации, что-то оживлённо рассказывала. Да, несомненно, она была хороша собой, не зря же наш замдиректора решил её приблизить и закрыть глаза на некоторые нарушения в привычном всему офису дресс-коде. И вкупе с привлекательностью Сакура обладала ещё и незаурядным умом и просто бычьей работоспособностью, умело выдерживая заданный темп. Хотя, сдаётся мне, Саске не столько в этих целях решил приблизить её к себе, ведь работа рано или поздно заканчивалась, а глаза, замыленные проглядыванием бумаг, начинали видеть мир и окружающих людей не через призму финансовых отчётов. Вот тогда и появлялись потаённые желания.  
      Ино засмеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью, и моё сердце моментально провалилось куда-то ниже ватерлинии.  
      — Скажи же, что красотка! — срывающимся шёпотом взвизгнул Хидан, отвлекая меня от мыслей.  
      — Ещё какая, — на выдохе согласился я и спохватился, надеясь, что не очень спалился.  
      — А какая попка, какая… Блин, вот груди у неё нет, признаю, но какие ножки! Её нижняя часть заставляет меня нервно дро…  
      — Да понял я! — Я прервал восторженные излияния и уже собирался пинком под зад позорно изгнать Хидана из кабинета, как вдруг услышал шум по правую сторону от болтающих девушек.  
      Чуть повернувшись, чтобы лицезреть причину, я немало удивился, увидев медленно кружащиеся в воздухе бумаги, которые укрывали ровным снежным полотном сидящих на полу Сасори и… ещё какую-то девушку. Я, кажется, видел её ранее, вот только запамятовал, где и когда.  
      — Твоя голубая подружка кого-то сшибла, — хмыкнул Хидан и вдруг резко распрямился, заехав мне макушкой в подбородок, отчего челюсти противно клацнули. — Мать-перемать, Дейдара! — Он потёр голову и повернулся ко мне. — Ты бы ещё жопой на меня сел!  
      — Мне под тобой надо было устроиться? — простонал я, потирая челюсть и морщась от боли.  
      — Нет, спасибо, мне моя девственность ещё пригодится. — Хидан одёрнул пиджак, приосанился и широко распахнул дверь. — Сасори, птичка моя, нафига ты изображаешь асфальтоукладочный каток и ровняешь сотрудников с полом? — громогласно объявил он, привлекая к себе внимание.  
      Я даже не успел схватить его за шиворот, чтобы втащить обратно. Теперь Хидан собственноручно подписал себе смертный приговор. И если он сейчас же не заткнётся, можно будет не отходя от кассы заворачиваться в простынку и отползать на кладбище…  
      Девушки у стойки администрации моментально встрепенулись и кинулись помогать потирающей лоб брюнетке, которая силилась подняться сама, но пока безуспешно. Сасори же сидел в сугробе из бумаг, которые, по-моему, даже дымиться от его злости начали, а я, чтобы спасти положение, метнулся на помощь, пока он не придушил Хидана собственными руками. Его шуточки он терпеть не мог, потому что попадал под них постоянно и, в силу своей неэмоциональности, не знал, как на это реагировать. Но однажды мне пришлось отвоёвывать у него канцелярский ножик, потому что он уже на полном серьёзе хотел пойти и отрезать язык этому болтуну.  
      — Убью-у-у-у! — прорычал какой-то контракт мне в лицо, пока я пытался вытащить Сасори из этой кучи.  
      — Давай чуть попозже, ладно? — Я выдернул его наружу и постарался затолкать его куда-нибудь под пальму, которая скромно притулилась в углу якобы для обстановки.  
      — Вы уж извините наш танковый отдел рекламы, — тем временем заливался соловьём Хидан, ставя последний росчерк пера в приказе о собственном убийстве.  
      Сакура и Ино подняли второго участника столкновения и стали заботливо отряхивать прилипший к строгой юбке мусор, который наша недобросовестная уборщица всё никак не выметет из ковролина.  
      Пытаясь сосредоточиться на подталкивании Сасори к двери в его кабинет, я слышал только возню, выкрики Хидана и тихие смешки Сакура. Сейчас следовало убрать потенциального маньяка-убийцу из зоны поражения, пока он не устроил тут пустынный самум со всеми вытекающими.  
      — П-простите. — Тихий нежный голос пострадавшей девушки заставил меня замереть.  
      Все моментально притихли, обернувшись на краснеющую брюнетку. И тут меня озарило: эта девушка была с верхнего этажа, кажется. Она являлась личным секретарём нашего директора.  
      Хьюга Хината.  
      Заметив, как напрягся Сасори, я сперва опешил. Никогда до этого он так не реагировал на… Да ни на кого он раньше так не реагировал!  
      Я с сомнением покосился на Хинату и поджал губы, наблюдая за тем, как Сасори сминает в руках какую-то бумагу.  
      Он нервничал? С чего бы?  
      Его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, глаза оставались равнодушными, губы плотно сжатыми, но вот руки… Как обычно, они говорили красноречивее всех слов: пальцы нервно подрагивали, а на внешней стороне ладони проступили вены, словно Сасори вдруг на собственной шкуре ощутил всю «прелесть» сегодняшней погоды.  
      — Ничего особенного, — спокойно ответил он, окончательно вогнав меня в ступор, и скрылся в кабинете.  
      Мы так и остались стоять в приёмной с разинутыми ртами. Зная темперамент Сасори, все ждали как минимум выговора ледяным тоном, однако он просто взял и смылся…  
      Я вновь искоса глянул на Хинату, которая судорожно собирала с помощью Сакуры и Ино разбросанные по полу документы, краснея при этом как маков цвет. На первый взгляд (как и на второй, и на третий), она была довольно привлекательной. При этом она ещё обладала аппетитной фигурой, что делало её объектом вожделения почти для всех мужчин от первого до пятнадцатого этажа нашей компании.  
      — Я всё испортила? — Поднявшись с колен, Хината беспомощно посмотрела на нас. — Сасори-сан разозлился?  
      — Сасори-сан просто петух в задницу клюнул, так что не волнуйся, детка. — Хидан скрестил руки на груди и усмехнулся.  
      — Если Сасори-сан услышит ваши рассуждения, Хидан-сан, последним прибежищем для вас станет гроб без крышки, а украшать вашу физиономию будет канцелярский гвоздь во лбу, — прошипел я, стараясь благодушно улыбаться, чтобы окончательно не перепугать и без того напуганную Хинату.  
      — Сасори-сан должен понимать, что пора вытаскивать циркуль из жопы, иначе он врастёт, — нарочито громко произнёс Хидан, внаглую игнорируя негласную технику безопасности при обращении к Сасори.  
      — Если он вытащит циркуль из своей жопы, то непременно засунет его в твою, причём так глубоко, что ты дотянуться не сможешь. — Я вцепился в его плечи и постарался подтолкнуть его к своему кабинету, однако Хидан упёрся всеми конечностями, явно рассчитывая произвести впечатление на девушек своим идиотизмом.  
      — Если вы оба не заткнётесь, циркуль засовывать вам будет уже некуда, — зловеще раздалось за спиной.  
      Девушки хором пискнули и быстренько прижались друг к другу, как испуганные хомячки.  
      По моей спине пополз озноб, а вот насчёт Хидана я искренне сомневался. Он вообще хоть немного понимал, какая опасность над нами нависла?  
      Осторожно повернув голову, я наткнулся на полный ненависти взгляд Сасори и совсем оробел, так как в его глазах явно читалось, что он нам засунет, куда и сколько раз.  
      Ткнув Хидана кулаком под рёбра, я на пятой скорости рванул к его кабинету, чтобы избежать позорной казни на глазах перепуганных девушек. Лишь прислонившись спиной к неожиданно прохладной двери, я выдохнул, а Хидан, как ни в чём не бывало, сел за свой стол и выжидающе уставился на меня.  
      — Она на меня запала, — усмехнулся он после некоторого молчания.  
      — Ты неисправим, — вздохнул я, потирая виски.  
      Голова болела нещадно, а последние события вообще развеяли надежду, что я спокойно посижу в своём кабинете, попивая зелёный чай и ожидая, когда схлынет жара, чтобы хоть немного поработать. Появление Хидана, Сакуры, его интерес, столкновение с Хинатой. А если сейчас ещё и Неджи заявится, чтобы разбираться, вообще труба. На самом деле, мне сейчас хотелось тишины и спокойствия, немного льда и много воды, чтобы откачать до сих пор болеющее тело.  
      Махнув на Хидана рукой, я практически выпал из его кабинета и направился к себе. Свинцовая усталость сковала конечности, хотелось спать и ещё раз спать. Подумать только, а ведь утро ещё не закончилось… Казалось, что до конца рабочего дня я тупо не доживу. Меня угробит кто-нибудь из сотрудников.  
      Путешествие до кабинета вышло внезапно беспрепятственным. Попутно я кинул взгляд на стойку администрации и отметил, что девушки куда-то испарились. Видимо, пошли провожать незадачливую секретаршу, помогая ей нести ту кипу бумаг.  
      Вздохнув, я распахнул двери своего кабинета и с наслаждением вдохнул, но тут же подавился воздухом, наткнувшись на взгляд своего друга, который застыл каменным изваянием в центре комнаты, буравя меня взглядом.  
      — Ты чего так пугаешь, — возмутился я, прикрывая дверь и устало потирая шею.  
      — Выпей антипохмелин, а то на тебя смотреть тошно, — хмыкнул Сасори, скрещивая руки на груди.  
      — Закрой глаза и не смотри, — буркнул я, становясь напротив. — Тебе нужно какого-то скульптора прорекламировать? Если честно, то сейчас никого хорошего нет. Одни сплошные дилетанты, ни черта не смыслящие в настоящем…  
      — Замолчи, — произнёс Сасори, прикрыв глаза. — Я не по работе.  
      Я послушно прикрыл рот и вопросительно уставился на друга, который медленно дошёл до моего стола и, опершись на него, взял в руки заточенный карандаш. В голове калейдоскопом вспыхнули мысли о том, что он пришёл мне отомстить. От этого пальцы резко похолодели, несмотря на удушливую жару, а дышать стало на порядок труднее. Я сразу пожалел, что не признался Ино, потому что сейчас меня убьют и я точно уже не смогу это сделать.  
      Сасори повертел в пальцах карандаш и поднял скучающий взгляд на меня, вызывая новую волну мурашек. Блин, сейчас он выглядел, как маньяк с огромным стажем…  
      — Та девушка, — произнёс он, наконец, — которая столкнулась со мной в приёмной. Она же секретарь Итачи?  
      — Да, — кивнул я, прищурившись.  
      Страх и мурашки отступили, заменившись здоровым недоумением.  
      И чего это Сасори интересовался Хинатой? Неужели он из-за неё так разнервничался?  
      Зная своего друга и то, как он снисходительно-презрительно относился к девушкам, я терялся в догадках. Мысль о том, что он испытал прилив симпатии к Хинате, откровенно рассмешила меня, и хоть я постарался тщательно спрятать эту опасную эмоцию, Сасори был всё-таки не лыком шит: он мгновенно почувствовал перемену в атмосфере кабинета и напрягся, сжав карандаш так, что он треснул.  
      — Если ты сейчас начнёшь ржать, я тебя убью, — угрожающе прошелестел он, выбросив оставшиеся щепки в урну.  
      — Нет-нет, ты что… — Я замахал руками, однако в горле стало щекотать, а глаза заслезились. — Так что тебя интересует?  
      — Как её зовут? — мрачно спросил Сасори, буравя меня ледяным взглядом.  
      — Хьюга Хината, — сказал я, борясь с совершенно дурацким смехом.  
      — Хм… — Сасори задумчиво уставился в угол кабинета, постукивая одним пальцем по отполированной до зеркального состояния столешнице.  
      — А зачем тебе её имя? — начал я, решив попробовать аккуратно вытянуть из него правду. Шансы на успех были практически нулевыми, но попытаться всё-таки стоило.  
      Сасори перевёл на меня совершенно пустой взгляд и, кажется, всерьёз задумался над ответом. Вот так номер… Никогда в жизни я не видел, чтобы он так пялился. Угрожающе — да, злобно — да, равнодушно — тысячу раз да, но чтобы так задумчиво. Сасори отличался тем, что мгновенно находил ответы на любые вопросы, однако сейчас по бессознательным движениям его пальцев и отсутствующему взгляду становилось понятно, что он был чем-то ощутимо придавлен.  
      — Мне… любопытно, — отстранённо ответил он, наконец.  
      Всё, занавес, я не выдержал…  
      Привалившись плечом к стоящему рядом шкафу, я беззвучно затрясся, зажимая рот рукой. Осознание, что меня сейчас придушат, перехлёстывало искреннее изумление.  
      Сам Сасори молча ждал, когда я справлюсь с истерикой. Я буквально почувствовал, как атмосфера в кабинете сгустилась, как в воздухе распространилась зловещая аура ненависти. Только не обычной ненависти, которой Сасори щедро одаривал всех неугодных, а какой-то стыдливой, словно я уличил его в чём-то, за что теперь должен был поплатиться, как ненужный свидетель.  
      — Дейдара, — проскрипел он, прожигая меня взглядом, — ты смертник. После того, как я вырежу язык и сердце Хидану, я доберусь до тебя. Поверь мне, твоя смерть будет мучительной.  
      — Пр… пр… — задыхаясь, каркал я, пытаясь затолкнуть хохот поглубже. — Прости, но это так необычно.  
      — Что необычного в том, что я интересуюсь сотрудниками, которых ранее никогда не видел? — спокойно спросил Сасори.  
      — Ну раз так, то ты должен знать, что начальником охраны на первом этаже у нас является Ширануи Генма. На втором этаже находится архив, где трудятся Шино, Рок Ли и Тен-Тен. Третий этаж занимает бухгалтерия, где господствует Какузу. На четвёртом этаже находится канцелярия и почтовый отдел, где главенствует Анко, а работают там Наруто и Какаши… — пустился перечислять я, загибая пальцы.  
      — Заткнись, Дейдара, — прошипел Сасори, бледнея от осознания, что ему нечем крыть.  
      — …но так как ты никого из этих людей не знаешь и даже близко не представляешь, как именно они выглядят, не вешай мне лапшу на уши. — Я удовлетворённо улыбнулся и скрестил руки на груди.  
      Признаться, я был рад тому, что Сасори прервал меня, потому что об остальных этажах я тоже ничего не знал. Даже об этих сотрудниках я слышал только благодаря Ино и её коммуникативному дару, позволяющему завязать знакомство с любым человеком. С каждым из перечисленных она как минимум была в приятельских отношениях. Только Какузу не попадал в список её друзей, потому что однажды он чуть не придушил её лентой от печатной машинки. Причину их конфликта Ино упорно скрывала, однако синяки пришлось лечить долго. Я не убил этого ублюдка только потому, что она слёзно уговаривала меня не вмешиваться, а то её, чего доброго, и уволить могли. Однако я всё равно поставил себе на заметку как-нибудь посетить на третий этаж, чтобы приватно побеседовать с одним из тамошних сотрудников. Только перед этим следует куда-нибудь сбагрить Ино.  
      Хруст отвлёк меня от мыслей, заставив вздрогнуть. Сасори сжимал кулак, в котором мирно почил ещё один карандаш. Я видел, как побелели костяшки его пальцев, как резко обозначились вены на внешней стороне ладони. Мне даже показалось, что он сейчас просто набросится на меня и точно прибьёт.  
      Однако Сасори выдохнул, выкинул опилки в урну и, распрямившись, направился к выходу из кабинета.  
      Провожая его взглядом, я нахмурился. Как-то уж очень легко он спустил мне этот сарказм. Последний раз, когда я язвительно подколол его, пришлось отбиваться от метровой линейки, которую Сасори задался целью засунуть мне в глотку.  
      — Дейдара, — вдруг подал голос он, — признайся уже своей Ино, что ты не гей. Иначе я когда-нибудь точно тебя им сделаю.  
      Следом раздался хлопок двери, а затем послышались удаляющиеся шаги.


	3. Chapter 3

## Глава 2, часть 1

      Устало откинувшись на спинку стула, я прикрыла глаза и прислушалась к своему телу, которое ломило от долгого сидения без движения.  
      Работы привалило столько, что мне не хватало времени даже на то, чтобы попить кофе, не говоря уже о праздных разговорах с сотрудниками. Когда пришла Сакура с загадочным «у меня отличные новости», я сперва хотела забросить все дела, однако потом позвонил Итачи и очень убедительно сказал, что все данные мне задания желательно выполнить сегодня же, потому что он планирует задержаться именно ради этого. Поэтому пришлось оставить Лобастую и её новости на вечер, заткнув любопытство подальше.  
      Ещё и Хината с её неуклюжестью… Пришлось собирать её бумаги и сопровождать её на рабочее место, чтобы она снова нигде не навернулась. Сегодня всё несказанно отвлекало.  
      Оглянувшись на окно, я вздохнула, поняв, что сейчас уже поздний вечер, а значит, придётся ловить такси, чтобы добраться до дома. На метро я ездить не любила, а Дейдара уже уехал. Он свою работу закончил ещё три часа назад и мужественно предложил подождать меня, однако я сразу поняла, что дел у меня невпроворот, поэтому освободила его от этой обязанности, хотя так хотелось проявить эгоизм. Он бы не отказал мне, потому что просто не умел этого делать. Я для него, как и он для меня, являлась самым близким другом ещё с детского садика. Поэтому мы старались делать друг для друга всё, что в наших силах. Именно это и стало причиной, по которой я отказалась от столь любезного предложения.  
      Собрав документы и записки, я направилась к лифту, горестно вздыхая и ругаясь вполголоса. Вчерашняя пьянка и почти бессонная ночь в жарких, в прямом смысле этого слова, объятиях Дейдары сделали своё грязное дело — я осталась без сил. Мой друг детства вчера так напился, что пришлось его буквально волоком тащить до дома, а потом он ещё и вцепился в меня так, словно я была плюшевым мишкой. Пришлось смириться и остаться на ночь. Однако меня всё равно смущала его близость, не говоря уже о том, что его тело по температуре близилось к раскалённой печи, доводя меня практически до теплового удара.  
      Хоть Дейдара и был геем, но всё-таки это не отменяло его мужественности и привлекательности. Он в любом случае оставался крайне сексуальным субъектом, на которого я бы в первую очередь набросилась, если бы не была в курсе его ориентированности. Это было действительно печально, на самом деле, ведь он, помнится, стал моей первой любовью и самым большим разочарованием.  
      Тогда, едва начав интересоваться мальчиками, я обратила внимание именно на него и старалась сделать всё, чтобы привлечь его внимание, однако мои душевные порывы так и остались незамеченными.  
      А всё из-за Сасори, будь он неладен! Заголубил Дейдару, разбив моё бедное детское сердечко и заставив с четырнадцати лет увериться в том, что все мужики — либо козлы, либо гомосексуалисты.  
      Фыркнув и отбросив тем самым лишние горестные думы, я вышла на последнем этаже и направилась в кабинет директора, мысленно проговаривая все возникшие по ходу работы вопросы.  
      Надо было сдать ему все договора и отчётности, плюс уточнить план на завтра, кое-что пояснить, если вдруг он не поймёт, и…  
      Чёрт, Итачи наверняка снова завалит меня работой по самое «не могу»! Последний раз, когда я выполняла его поручение, он всего лишь скупо похвалил проделанную работу, хотя, зная его нрав, это можно было считать почти знаком качества, ведь он редко кого-то хвалит вслух, а самым счастливым и вовсе доставался только великодушный кивок.  
      Видимо, Хината не отличалась особой расторопностью, поэтому Итачи решил найти себе кого-нибудь, кто будет более усерден. Тогда почему он никак не хотел меня повысить?! Я два года просидела на этаже критиков, каждый день слушая нытьё непризнанных гениев, которых наши заботливые сотрудники опустили ниже плинтуса. И заодно выполняя работу, которая не предусмотрена моей должностной инструкцией! И где справедливость, я вас спрашиваю?  
      Ещё раз раздражённо фыркнув, но на полтона ниже, я почти со злостью дёрнула дверную ручку на себя и тут же с ужасом осознала, что я не соизволила ни постучаться, ни дождаться разрешения войти. И хоть подобное нарушение весьма сурово каралось правящей верхушкой нашего нескромного заведения, не это стало причиной всепоглощающей паники, охватившей мою голову, а то, что из кабинета тихо, но достаточно ритмично раздавались какие-то посторонние звуки и скрипы.  
      Неуклюже ввалившись в кабинет, я зажмурилась и, моментально согнувшись в поклоне, стала просить прощения за беспардонное вторжение. Так как дверную ручку я не успела выпустить из руки, а наоборот — вцепилась в неё заледеневшими от смущения пальцами, тяжёлые папки с отчётами, шурша, выскользнули. Раздался грохот, и бумаги мигом разлетелись, устлав пол ровным покровом.  
      Глядя на образовавшийся тут погром, мне оставалось лишь прижать освободившуюся руку к груди и чувствовать себя последней идиоткой. Страшно было представить, что обо мне подумал сам Итачи.  
      Повисла звенящая тишина, от которой заломило уши. Мне стало казаться, что каждый судорожный удар сердца эхом разносится по кабинету, отражаясь многоуровневым откликом от стен, окон и ваз, стоящих на элегантных стеклянных столах. И что Итачи непременно слышал это.  
      Господи, какой позор…  
      — Эм… Яманака-сан, — бархатный голос нарушил неловкое молчание, — всё в порядке?  
      Я подняла голову и чуть не окосела от увиденного: посреди кабинета находился крутящийся стул, на котором стоял Учиха Итачи, собственной персоной, в полурасстёгнутой рубашке с закатанными по локоть рукавами. Он держался за большую люстру левой рукой, а правой сжимал легкий с виду молоток.  
      Только сейчас до меня дошло, что странные звуки — это стук молотка, скрип стула и позвякивание свисающих украшений люстры.  
      Я почувствовала себя идиоткой вдвойне.  
      — Учиха-сан, я… — Оглядев разбросанные бумаги, я охнула, поняв, что придётся разгребать устроенный хаос, и стала суетливо топтаться вокруг этого безобразия, примериваясь, откуда лучше начать.  
      — Я сейчас спущусь и помогу. — Итачи, поняв мою ситуацию по-своему, огляделся в поисках опоры.  
      — Не надо, я сама, спасибо. — Жгучий стыд окрасил моё лицо в красно-фиолетовый цвет.  
      Какая же я неуклюжая, чёрт! Ещё хуже, чем Хината! Ни о каком повышении и речи быть не могло! Так облажаться при начальнике, бли-и-ин!  
      Сетуя на узкую юбку, я постаралась изящно опуститься на колени, но все мои приседания заканчивались одним — я слышала треск разреза и моментально вставала, чтобы попытаться снова из другого положения. Наклоняться, задирая кверху зад, мне тоже не улыбалось, потому что юбка и при этом хитром ходе начинала гневно потрескивать.  
      — Подождите, я сейчас спущусь, — снова послышался голос Итачи.  
      — Нет, уверяю вас, я справлюсь, — простонала я сквозь зубы, обещая себе, что перестану выделываться и перейду на брюки.  
      — Я настаиваю.  
      — Я тоже.  
      — Секунду.  
      — Я справлюсь!  
      — И всё-таки…  
      Внезапно послышался заунывный скрип, оборвавший наш спор на полуслове.  
      Я замерла, прислушиваясь, затем чуть повернула голову и глянула поверх плеча на растерянное лицо начальника… И тут до меня дошло! Опустив глаза чуть ниже, я увидела, что какой-то рычажок в ножке вращающегося стула практически отвалился от основной конструкции.  
      Открыв рот, чтобы предупредить Итачи, я поняла, что не успеваю, потому что следующий тихий треск возвестил о том, что стул всё-таки не выдержал его худощавой тушки.  
      Дальнейшее происходило как в замедленной съёмке: Итачи, взмахнув руками, сначала завалился назад, а потом резко подался вперёд; стул, крякнув, будто нарочно накренился в мою сторону; я же рванулась на помощь, мало заботясь о посторонних вещах. Слишком поздно до меня дошло, что попытка поймать на лету крепкого здорового мужчину означала одно — быть раздавленной. Поэтому я изо всех сил затормозила и постаралась отпрыгнуть хотя бы на один шаг назад, но не успела, а Итачи, падая, инстинктивно ухватился за первую попавшуюся преграду, которой оказался вырез моей блузки.  
      Судорожно выдохнув, я зажмурилась, слыша, как надрывно затрещала ткань, а пуговички с глухими щелчками стали отлетать и падать на пол, а затем мужская рука схватилась за ремень юбки. Целую секунду я посвятила отчаянию, а потом поняла, что падаю. От такого резкого движения разрез на юбке не выдержал и дал внушительную трещину, разорвавшись едва ли не до самого затылка. Затем я приложилась этим самым затылком о твёрдый пол, стукнулась локтем и отбила всю пятую точку…  
      А сверху приземлилась худощавое, но от этого не менее тяжёлое, тело Итачи.  
      Лёжа на полу и глядя в потолок, я чувствовала себя жертвой группового изнасилования. Даже взгляд опускать не надо было, чтобы понять, что блузка изодрана в клочья, а от юбки остались только воспоминания… Хорошо, что нижнее бельё уцелело.  
      И как теперь домой идти?  
      Повисла пауза, нарушаемая только мелодичным звяканьем подвесок на люстре, которую Итачи толкнул, падая на меня. Лишь спустя минуту мою голову накрыл приступ жгучего стыда вперемешку с волнением. Директор нашей компании, красивейший мужчина по итогам опроса девушек со всех этажей, разорвал на мне всю одежду, как дикий необузданный зверь, а затем прилёг сверху и успешно изобразил труп. Я, наверное, умру от стыда, если кто-нибудь сейчас зайдёт, потому что в правдивое объяснение не поверит ни один здравомыслящий человек, а для вранья надо придумать что-нибудь непристойное, чтобы это хоть немного походило на сложившуюся ситуацию…  
      Куда ни плюнь — сплошной негатив.  
      Итачи дёрнулся, подавая признаки жизни, и, упершись в пол рукой, приподнялся. Затем он тряхнул головой и посмотрел мне в глаза.  
      — С вами всё в порядке? — поинтересовался он таким тоном, словно я сломала ноготь на официальной встрече или порвала колготки.  
      Мне оставалось только кивнуть, чопорно поджав губы. Если бы сейчас кто-то заснял всё происходящее на камеру, потом можно было бы даже посмеяться. Когда-нибудь. Лет через миллион.  
      Итачи тоже кивнул и перевёл взгляд ниже. Его глаза чуть расширились, брови взлетели вверх, избороздив лоб морщинками, ноздри вздрогнули, словно действительно у какого-то зверя, а губы сжались в тонкую нитку.  
      Сначала мне показалось, что ему понравилось зрелище, которое предстало перед глазами, однако…  
      — Это сделал я? — глупо спросил Итачи, вновь переводя потемневший взгляд и без того чёрных глаз на моё лицо.  
      Хотелось расхохотаться и заявить, что я сама порвала себе одежду, потом прилегла тут, ожидая, когда хозяин кабинета свалится на меня, как сосулька с крыши. Но смех застрял в горле, когда я поняла, что ситуация-то весьма интимная, сотрудников в здании почти не осталось, но всё равно кто-то может зайти, поэтому нужно было срочно сворачивать лавочку по дурацкому хихиканью и приводить себя в порядок. Только я пока ещё не представляла, как можно было привести в порядок одежду, но это уже дело десятое — для начала требовалось хотя бы встать.  
      — Учиха-сан, вы не могли бы… — проскрипела я, дёргаясь под Итачи, как раздавленная гусеница.  
      — Да-да, конечно, — суетливо закивал тот и, оттолкнувшись, сел сверху на мою нижнюю половину.  
      Однако подняться на ноги он не успел, застыв и прислушавшись к невнятному шуму. Я задрала голову, чтобы понять, что происходит, и помертвела, увидев, как открывается массивная дверь кабинета.  
      Итачи тоже сперва застыл, но потом пришёл в себя и, вскочив, дёрнул меня за руку, поднимая на ноги. Юбка упала на пол, укрыв мои лодыжки ровным серым покровом, а блузка повисла лохмотьями, открывая взгляду белый ажурный лифчик. Осталось только косметику размазать, и можно смело подавать на начальника в суд за попытку изнасилования. Много денег, кстати, получилось бы отсудить.  
      — Итачи-сан. — В комнату зашёл высокий мужчина с банданой на голове — ещё один нарушитель норм регламента о стуке в дверь перед тем, как войти.  
      Глянув на нас, он едва не поперхнулся зубочисткой, которую лениво катал во рту, но быстро взял себя в руки и даже, кажется, сумел сдержать тянущую уголки губ вверх ухмылку.  
      Ширануи Генма — начальник охраны нашей компании. Достаточно симпатичный мужчина, стильный — в меру небрежный, в меру солидный, со слегка скучающим выражением лица, которое вмиг преображалось, стоило только его цепким глазам увидеть что-нибудь, что было хоть немного достойно внимания.  
      И сейчас Генма зачем-то решил навестить директора. Может, захотел поинтересоваться, когда тот покинет офис, а может… Хрен его знает, что там ещё могло случиться! Мне сейчас было не до предположений, потому что Генма, скользнув взглядом по моему полуобнажённому телу, воззрился на Итачи с таким обличающим видом, будто тот прокрался ночью в курятник, чтобы потырить яйца.  
      — Я внимательно вас слушаю, — величественно произнёс Итачи, поймав его двусмысленный взгляд.  
      Ну какого чёрта?! Почему у него получалось держать себя в руках, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию?! Я была на грани тихой истерики, а он общался с начальником охраны таким светским тоном, что меня завидки брали.  
      Скосив глаза на Итачи, я поджала губы, борясь с желанием спрятаться за его широкую спину, но не сдвинулась с места. В конце концов, он сам меня раздел, так пусть сам и выручает!  
      — Кхм… — Генма деловито прокашлялся в кулак и проговорил, стараясь подражать сухому деловому тону Итачи: — Я зашёл спросить по поводу машины. Когда вам будет удобно, чтобы её подали?  
      Машина. Чёрт побери, как тривиально. А я почти раздетая в одном помещении с двумя мужчинами…  
      Думается, что если бы я встала на голову и спела пошлую частушку, это всё равно не стёрло бы сгущающуюся в кабинете деловую атмосферу.  
      — Где-то через час, — немного подумав, заключил Итачи, совершенно не обращая внимания на неловкость ситуации.  
      — Хорошо, я отдам распоряжение. — Генма кивнул и замешкался, неуверенно поглядывая в мою сторону. — Может…  
      — Нет, всё в порядке, — перебил Итачи.  
      — Но…  
      — Уверяю вас, всё в норме.  
      — Так ведь…  
      — Это поправимо.  
      — Тогда…  
      — Нет, мы сами справимся.  
      Пожав плечами, Генма кивнул, сжал губами зубочистку, затем ещё раз окинул взглядом мою фигуру и, попрощавшись, вышел, вновь оставляя нас наедине.  
      Повисла гнетущая тишина.  
      Я была в полной растерянности, а этот пень не реагировал на внешние раздражители, уставившись в одну точку. Складывалось ощущение, словно он позабыл о том, что тут, рядом с ним, стояла полуголая привлекательная девушка, а меня так и подмывало сказать что-то в духе бородатого анекдота «Мужчина, делайте уже что-нибудь!».  
      Спустя пару почти бесконечных минут Итачи повернулся ко мне и бледно улыбнулся:  
      — Какая неловкая ситуация.  
      У меня пропал дар речи. Неловкая?! Он что, прикалывается?! Я в лохмотьях, на улице уже темно, а в кармане не так много наличности, чтобы раскатывать в такси — и это неловкая ситуация?! Блин, это просто немыслимо!  
      — Я сожалею, что так получилось. — Итачи подошёл к своему столу и поднял трубку местного телефона. — Вы можете поехать с моим водителем — это самое малое, что я могу сейчас сделать для вас.  
      — Если я сяду в машину в таком виде, водитель, по меньшей мере, удивится, — пробормотала я, поднимая с пола юбку.  
      — Вы правы. — Итачи положил трубку и крепко призадумался.  
      Я мялась, стоя посреди кабинета, прижимала к себе остатки одежды и думала, что надо бы позвонить Дейдаре… или Сакуре. Лобастая, конечно, будет ржать как лошадь, но это — меньшее из зол. Отрывать своего нетрадиционного друга от его возможных нетрадиционных занятий не хотелось. Хотя… у него была машина, что немаловажно.  
      — Я позвоню своему знакомому, он меня заберёт, — произнесла я, отвлекая Итачи от раздумий.  
      Тот недоумённо моргнул, переваривая мои слова, а затем решительно поднялся и подошёл ко мне. Я даже испугалась такой реакции.  
      — Я виноват в вашем, — Итачи указал на меня рукой, подбирая нужное слово, — нынешнем виде, поэтому считаю, что должен обеспечить вам доставку домой и возмещение ущерба.  
      — Да я сама справлюсь, — прижимая юбку к груди, пролепетала я.  
      Заметно сократившееся между нами расстояние позволило мне беззастенчиво разглядывать его. Действительно… девчонки не зря выбрали его самым красивым парнем в нашей компании. Вернее, голоса разделились между ним и Саске. Однако сейчас, стоя перед Итачи и глядя в его чёрные-чёрные глаза, вдыхая резковатый аромат мужского одеколона, смешивающийся с офисной пылью и запахом свежевыглаженной рубашки, я поняла, что старший из братьев выигрывал на сто очков вперёд, несмотря на мою ещё не до конца остывшую страсть к младшему. А ещё его голос, который, казалось, обнимал, поглаживал, проникал в уши приятной мелодией. Низкий, бархатный, почти драгоценный…  
      Я понимала, что всё больше попадаю под влияние и обаяние Итачи, но не могла заставить себя отстраниться. Чёрт возьми, мне хотелось сейчас же сбросить остатки одежды и кинуться ему на шею.  
      Кретинка-а-а…  
      — Я сейчас же распоряжусь по поводу машины и одежды. Думаю, охранники сумеют что-нибудь придумать. — Итачи сделал шаг назад, разрывая тонкую нить влечения, отчего я едва не задохнулась.  
      Какого чёрта?! Какого чёрта ты сейчас расфантазировалась?!  
      Быстро сморгнув розово-пурпурную пелену, я мотнула головой, стряхивая остатки сладострастного дурмана, а затем воззрилась на директора уже более трезвым взглядом.  
      Так, следовало срочно обзавестись парнем, иначе я скоро начну отлавливать в тёмных переулках симпатичных представителей противоположного пола и насиловать их.  
      — Не волнуйтесь, Учиха-сан, — произнесла я, поражаясь своему деловому тону. — Уверяю вас, ничего страшного не произошло. Я сейчас же позвоню своему другу, который привезёт мне одежду, а потом доставит домой.  
      — Вы уверены? — Итачи испытующе посмотрел на меня, заставив спину покрыться мурашками.  
      — Абсолютно, — кивнула я и, попрощавшись, покинула кабинет.  
      Добраться до своего этажа получилось на удивление без приключений. Прикрыв оголённые места оставшимися от одежды тряпочками, я села на стул и стала тыкать по клавишам в надежде, что Дейдара сейчас не занят и согласится помочь. А пока в динамике раздавались монотонные длинные гудки, я раздумывала над сложившейся ситуацией и удивлялась. Исходя из впечатлений, я для себя нарисовала образ директора, как холодного и рассудительного человека, который никогда не шёл на то, что могло противоречить его интересам. А тут он решил поступить гуманно и загладить вину, отдав мне в распоряжение свой автомобиль со своим же водителем. Плюс по его виду становилось понятно, что Итачи испытывал как минимум смущение, как максимум — стыд. Вот уж не знала, что мужчины с фамилией Учиха умели так реагировать. Проведя бок о бок с Саске большую часть своей жизни, я уверилась, что он испытывал постоянно только одну эмоцию — раздражение, помноженное на безразличие. Никогда не видела искреннюю улыбку на его надменном лице, никогда не чувствовала тепла. По крайней мере, в свой адрес.  
      Затем я целенаправленно устроилась на работу в эту компанию, надеясь привлечь внимание Саске к своей персоне. Да, я на тот момент была ещё в него влюблена. Но затем, познакомившись с Итачи, я впала в глубокий ступор, поняв, насколько они с Саске всё-таки были похожи. Не только внешне, но и внутренне. Я заинтересовалась Итачи, забив на росток взаимных чувств между моей лучшей подругой, которая моментально стала личным помощником Саске, и моей бывшей симпатией.  
      А потом я остыла и к Саске, и к Итачи, полностью погрузившись в рабочий процесс, хотя, признаться, чувства к Саске так до конца и не исчезли, оставаясь внутри в виде чего-то чёрного и почти позабытого. Мне хотелось сделать карьеру, хотелось добиться чего-нибудь в этой жизни, не завися от мужчин. Тем более что я давно убедилась, что у всех хороших парней уже были свои парни… Мой лучший друг являлся тому самым красноречивым подтверждением.  
      — Слушаю, — голос из динамика заставил меня вздрогнуть, отвлекая от размышлений. Я даже сбилась, поняв, что это не Дейдара.  
      Неужели Сасори?  
      Этот парень всегда относился ко мне с прохладцей. Видимо, ревновал или что-то там ещё — я не особо вникала в их отношения. Однако его взгляд, направленный на меня, ещё со школы остался слегка презрительным и очень недовольным. Будто бы его бесило, что я для Дейдары являлась лучшим другом.  
      — А… э-э-э… — самое глубокомысленное, что мне удалось произнести в такой ситуации.  
      — Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — Сасори не сдавался, только голос его стал более уставшим, словно он уже битый час пытался вытащить из меня хоть слово.  
      — Дейдару позови, — честно ответила я, понимая, что не могу выдавить из себя что-то более информативное.  
      Это было сродни экзамену, когда преподаватель, скептично ухмыляясь, смотрит на тебя поверх очков и всем своим видом показывает, что знает куда больше тебя, поэтому ты не сдашь ни в коем случае…  
      Блин, чёрт бы побрал тебя и тот эффект, который ты производишь на людей своим холодным взглядом и надменной физиономией!  
      — Он сейчас в душе. Что-нибудь передать?  
      Ах ты ж чёрт! В душе он! Небось совсем умотался с тобой, извращенец! Надо было отсоветовать Дейдаре встречаться с этим… вечным двигателем ещё в школе!  
      Хотя, может, мой друг был не менее неутомим?..  
      Фу, гадость какая!  
      — Передай, что Ино звонила, — произнесла я, прижав ладонь к лицу.  
      — Это я на дисплее увидел, — язвительно откликнулся Сасори. — Что-нибудь более конкретное?  
      — Н-нет. — Я сжала зубы.  
      — Отлично.  
      В динамике что-то щёлкнуло, затем послышались частые гудки.  
      Да чтоб тебя! Много-много раз, гад!  
      Едва не взвыв от досады, я кинула трубку на столешницу и зло засопела, пытаясь придумать, как выйти из сложившейся ситуации. Топать в метро в таком виде — чистейшее самоубийство. Вызывать такси — аналогично. Беспокоить Сакуру — получу по башке, но не сильно. Это уже лучше.  
      — Внимательно. — Сонный голос подруги показался мне переливчатым пением соловья, означающим спасение.  
      — Лобастая, — пролепетала я, вцепившись в сотовый двумя руками, — ты же меня не бросишь?!  
      — Куда конкретно? — мрачно поинтересовалась она.  
      — Спаси меня! — проникновенно воскликнула я. — Я оказалась в ужаснейшей ситуации, а Дейдера сейчас слишком занят своими нетрадиционными делами!  
      — Что у тебя случилось? — со вздохом спросила Сакура.  
      Я мысленно вознесла ей хвалу.  
      Спустя полчаса она, хихикая, стояла возле стойки администрации и хитро поглядывала на то, как я быстро переодевалась в джинсы и свободную рубашку. Вопросов она предусмотрительно не задавала, оставив это действо на вечер, чтобы совместить приятное с полезным. В конце концов, она ведь так и не поделилась своими новостями с пометкой «супер».  
      Направляясь к выходу, я наткнулась в холле на начальника охраны, который выпрыгнул из-за поворота, как чёрт из табакерки, перегородив дорогу. Я с размаху ткнулась носом в его грудь, удачно попав прямо в бейджик, и тут же отпрыгнула, быстро моргая, чтобы спрятать смущение.  
      Да что за напасть?! Сегодня мужики ко мне липнут, как мухи… нет, мухи — это из другой оперы, поэтому пусть будут пчёлы. Да.  
      Генма остался стоять на месте, разглядывая меня чуть прищуренными глазами и перекатывая во рту зубочистку, а я заворожено следила за этим, зацепившись взглядом за кончик зубочистки и ловя каждое движение.  
      — Я смотрю, ситуация снова взята под контроль? — наконец, подал он голос, когда молчание затянулось.  
      Я с трудом отвлеклась от зубочистки и его рта и сглотнула. Определённо следовало обзавестись парнем… определённо.  
      — Да, всё в норме, — напряжённо откликнулась я, переводя взгляд на отпечаток своего носа на бейджике и стараясь не слишком откровенно краснеть.  
      — Значит, помощь вам не требуется? — всё так же хитро щурясь, поинтересовался Генма.  
      Да что он докопался до меня?! Сказано же, что всё чики-пуки, я одетая, начальник сохранил свою честь — что ещё надо этому прилипале?!  
      — Нет, спасибо, мне уже помогают. — Я кивнула в сторону недоумевающей Сакуры.  
      — Рад это слышать. — Генма учтиво кивнул и внезапно продолжил: — Однако я бы хотел взять ваш номер телефона на всякий случай.  
      — На какой такой случай? — сдавленно спросила я, но сразу замолчала, ощутив тычок в бок от подруги.  
      Взгляд Сакуры был таким красноречивым, что мне захотелось завыть, как загнанному в угол зверю. Неужели у меня на лице было написано, что мне катастрофически требуется мужское внимание?  
      — На пожарный. — Генма усмехнулся, вытаскивая мобильный телефон.  
      Я быстро продиктовала цифры, несколько раз сбиваясь и начиная заново. Всё это время меня не покидало ощущение, что этот «пожарный» случай наступит очень скоро. Может, даже сегодня. Потому что взгляд начальника охраны был такой хитрый, что впору было прятаться за стенку.


	4. Chapter 4

## Глава 2, часть 2

 

      Выйдя из здания, я выдохнула и прикоснулась ледяной ладонью к покрасневшему от смущения лицу. Как-то сегодня всё… так странно произошло: сначала происшествие с директором, потом непонятки с другом, затем инцидент с начальником охраны… Нет, я, конечно, привыкла к мужскому вниманию, но не столько же! И не в один день! Надо будет глянуть гороскоп по приезду домой. И на завтра — тоже. И желательно на неделю вперёд.  
      Всю дорогу до дома Сакура, поджав губы, молчала, изредка бросая на меня косые взгляды. Но вопросы предусмотрительно оставила на посиделки, уверенно держа руль двумя руками.   
      Заехав по пути в магазин, она вышла оттуда, держа в руках выпивку и шоколадные конфеты. Видимо, предстоял долгий, обстоятельный рассказ о чём-то важном. Обоюдоострый, потому что напивались мы с ней только тогда, когда предполагалось, что придётся плакать.  
      В квартире у Сакуры мы, прихватив стаканы, уселись в гостиной и первые несколько минут молча пили разбавленный соком алкоголь. Как инъекция успокоительного, эта жидкость стала распространяться по венам, снимая накопившееся за день напряжение и даря взамен спокойную улыбку и расслабление. Меня едва ли можно было назвать любителем выпить, однако сейчас это требовалось как воздух. Даже несмотря на то, что завтра требовалось идти на работу. Похмелье — это не смертельно. В конце концов, может, мы не будем так уж напиваться…  
      В общем, через пару часов мы были в слюни. Сперва диалог как-то не клеился — слишком много у нас обеих было впечатлений, но потом, стакан за стаканом… и разговор понёсся с такой скоростью, что иной раз начинала кружиться голова. Только с каждым глотком слова становились всё более бессвязными, предложения — оборванными, а мысли — незаконченными. Но это не умаляло того, что мы прекрасно понимали друг друга. Это росло вместе с нашей дружбой на протяжении долгих лет.   
      Я могла по ритму дыхания определить, что мучило Сакуру.   
      Она могла по почти незаметному шевелению бровей сказать, какие эмоции я испытывала.   
      Это было больше, чем родственные связи, больше, чем взаимопонимание. Оно не имело определения, но незримо развивалось вместе с нами. И я была безумно счастлива, что у меня была Сакура. Несуразная, взрывная, мужиковатая, но такая ранимая и родная, что хотелось иной раз обнять её и заплакать. И она, я знаю, всегда ценила меня. Только по-своему.  
      — Итак, Свинка, рассказывай, что у тебя там сегодня произошло? — Развалившись в кресле, Сакура пьяно качнула головой.  
      — Ты не поверишь. — Я вздохнула, располагаясь поудобнее на диване.  
      — Испытай меня. — Она придвинулась ко мне, чуть не сшибив свой бокал с мартини.  
      А я, посомневавшись, постаралась с максимальным количеством деталей поведать Сакуре о своих вечерних приключениях, изредка останавливаясь, чтобы глотнуть сладкий дурманящий алкоголь.   
      По окончании рассказа Сакура замолчала, вертя в пальцах бокал, затем воззрилась на меня, глубоко вдохнула и… как заржала!  
      — Свинка, большего бреда я в жизни не слышала! — выдавила она, расплёскивая жидкость по дорогому ковру. — Это даже на выдумку не похоже — настолько всё неправдоподобно! Чтобы Итачи ремонтировал люстру, чтобы он ещё и свалился со стула — это уму непостижимо!   
      — Знаешь, если бы всё было иначе, я явно что-то покрасивее придумала бы. — Мне стало немного обидно за такую реакцию, хотя я, в принципе, не удивилась.  
      Вся эта история напоминала чистой воды фарс. Да я бы и сама не поверила — расскажи мне кто-то подобное. Однако я пережила это на личном опыте, поэтому не находила поводов для веселья. В конце концов, мои любимые блузка и юбка были испорчены! И шеф видел меня почти обнажённой! Да я теперь от стыда с ним и разговаривать-то не смогу… Хотя нет, вру, смогу, но всё-таки!  
      — Да ладно тебе, подруга, не сердись. — Сакура хрюкнула в последний раз и замолчала, улыбаясь. — Глядишь, влюбится в тебя наш директор.  
      — Да ну тебя! — Я фыркнула, демонстративно отвернувшись.   
      — Забей, я же шучу. — Сакура пересела поближе ко мне и, отставив порядком опустошённый бокал, заговорщически прошептала: — А у меня сногсшибательная новость. Только никому не говори! Даже Дейдаре!  
      Я снова фыркнула. Чтобы я ему что-то рассказала после того разговора с Сасори? Да фигушки! Пусть сначала приструнит свою любовницу, а потом уже идёт просить прощения у меня, потому что он так до сих пор и не перезвонил!   
      С пьяных глаз я уже распланировала, как буду дуться и отмалчиваться, капризно надувать губы и отворачиваться от его попыток заговорить. Я же вчера помогла Дейдаре дотащить пьяное тело до дома, когда Сасори свалил подальше от этого цирка, потом осталась, чтобы ему было спокойнее, а он меня кинул! Так что теперь моя месть будет ужасной!  
      Клятвенно заверив Сакуру, что услышанная информация умрёт вместе со мной, я приготовилась внимать, мысленно задвинув предстоящие разборки с Дейдарой на ближайшее будущее. Он ещё узнает, как забивать на лучших друзей! Я ему устрою!  
      — В общем, слушай, а ещё лучше — смотри. — Сакура достала маленькую бархатную коробочку, при виде которой у меня чуть глаза в бокал не выпали, и закусила губу.  
      Раскудрить дивизию! Это то, о чём я подумала?!   
      Глянув на порозовевшую Сакуру, я поняла, что угадала.   
      Хмель мгновенно покинул голову, уступив место горечи, которая чёрными когтями впилась в сердце, причиняя боль.   
      Я вымученно улыбнулась и постаралась как можно более счастливо рассмеяться. Алкогольная жидкость, смешанная с соком, выплеснулась из бокала, залив руки и джинсы и растекаясь по ткани мутно-оранжевым пятном. А я всё смеялась, глядя на хохочущую подругу, и старалась затолкать сдавливающие горло слёзы обратно.   
      Чёрт побери… оно всё-таки случилось. Этого стоило ожидать.  
      — Представляешь?! — радостно воскликнула Сакура, вцепившись в мои липкие от сладкого сока руки. — Сегодня попросил немного задержаться после работы, а потом вручил это! — Она открыла коробочку.  
      В тусклом свете приглушенной лампы неожиданно ярко блеснул прозрачный камень, чётко очертив каждую свою грань бликом. От этого глаза стало слепить, и мне пришлось зажмуриться, проглатывая подступивший к горлу ком из тошноты и слёз. А я-то думала, что мои чувства к Саске остыли.   
      — Красота, правда? — Сакура вынула кольцо из коробочки и надела на палец, любуясь тонкой ювелирной работой.  
      Дорогущая штука. Хотя другого от Саске я и не ожидала. Хоть он и был не особо эмоциональным, но поступки делал такие, что не требовалось слов.   
      Чернейшая зависть овладела душой, отчего я даже испугалась, оборвав смех. Однако Сакура продолжала любоваться подарком, не обращая внимания на резкие изменения в моём поведении. Надо было срочно изолировать себя отсюда, чтобы не омрачать её счастье. Она заслужила это, храня свою любовь к Саске со школьных времён и борясь с его неприступностью и холодностью. Она лелеяла эти чувства, как маленький тёплый очаг, защищая его от ветров и непогоды. И мои скрытые надежды тут были не при чём. Я сама себя остановила, когда возник вопрос выбора, да и всё равно Сакуру я любила больше, чем всех мужиков, вместе взятых. Она была дорога мне, поэтому мне следовало немножко пережить это в одиночестве.  
      — Свинка, — вдруг тихо позвала Сакура, отчего я вздрогнула и выронила уже почти пустой бокал из дрожащих пальцев.  
      — Знаешь, я пойду домой лучше. С утра на работу, и я должна выглядеть неотразимо, а не так, будто месяц пила, не просыхая! — с деланным весельем воскликнула я, вставая с дивана. — Завтра надо будет тащить Итачи очередные отчёты, так что…  
      — Свинка, — перебила Сакура, осторожно взяв меня за руку. — Тебе ведь сейчас не так уж радостно? Извини, я думала, что ты уже остыла к нему.  
      Я снова проглотила подкативший к горлу ком и бледно улыбнулась, аккуратно высвобождая ладонь. Прости, я пока не могу порадоваться за тебя так, как полагается подруге, но я смогу. Потом, со временем…  
      — Я пойду, ладно? — тихо попросила я, опуская голову.  
      Если я сейчас же не уйду, разревусь прямо тут, окончательно разрушив в Сакуре хрупкое счастье. Это будет слишком эгоистично. Даже для меня.   
      Уже на пороге, когда я обувала туфли, Сакура просто обняла меня и прошептала:  
      — Знай, что ни один мужик никогда не заменит мне тебя, даже Учиха Саске. Ты самое дорогое, что есть на свете. Просто сейчас я так счастлива, что хочу немного обидеться на твоё поведение. Я ожидала, что ты воспримешь эту новость несколько иначе.  
      — Всё будет, Лобастая, но завтра. — Я быстро сморгнула выступившие слёзы.   
      Сегодня было слишком много алкоголя и выбивающих из колеи событий. Странно, а ведь я была уверена, что неспособна на детские наивные надежды…  
      Идя по тёмным улицам, я пинала попадающие под ноги камушки и хмурилась, злясь на свою нетвёрдую после выпитого походку. Голову медленно, но верно вновь охватывал густой туманный хмель, возвращая утерянную полчаса назад лёгкость. Это помогало мне отвлечься от всех сегодняшних несуразиц, цветной каруселью пронося мысли, за которые я даже не успевала зацепиться, чтобы обдумать их как следует.   
      Сакура выходит замуж? Прекрасно! Значит, погуляю на её свадьбе и отхапаю себе самого симпатичного парня на этом торжестве! Потом поймаю букет невесты и в следующем году обязательно сама выскочу замуж! Делов куча, пф!  
      Не заметив бордюр, я оступилась и с громким «ух!» шлёпнулась на асфальт, сломав каблук и порвав джинсы на коленке. И тут, как на заказ, с неба мощным потоком ливанул дождь.   
      Ну твою же мать! Сегодня что, персональный день счастья Яманака Ино?!   
      Рубашка мгновенно намокла, прилипая к телу противной холодной тряпкой, а нога нещадно заболела, так как намокающие джинсы сдавили ссадину. И туфли… мои любимые туфли теперь придётся ремонтировать.   
      Хотя… Ну их к чёрту!   
      Сняв обувь, я босиком дошла до мусорки и швырнула испорченные лодочки туда, с некоторой долей злорадства проследив, как они упали в какой-то зловонный мешок.   
      Пофиг, я меняю жизнь! Сегодня был последний день моего невезения!   
      Шлёпая босыми ногами по лужам и вдыхая переполненный озоном и влагой воздух, я пошла домой, даже не удосужившись вызвать такси. Лучше уж на своих двоих, а то ещё впилимся на машине куда-нибудь. Тем более что до дома оставались каких-то три квартала. Это минут двадцать хода. Под дождём. Босиком.   
      Дерьмо…  
      Присев на попавшуюся по пути лавочку, я дотронулась до гудящей головы. И в сумке тут же заиграла протяжная мелодия, оповещая о звонке. Откопав в залежах косметики маленький мобильник, я глянула на дисплее и нахмурилась — звонил Дейдара. Причём, если верить оповещениям, уже в двенадцатый раз. Странно, я и не слышала…  
      — Внимательно. — Перебороть обиду так и не удалось, поэтому мой голос потрескивал от инея.  
      — Ты где, чёрт возьми, шляешься?! — Динамик чуть не взорвался от грозного вопля.  
      — У Сакуры, а что? — ехидно поинтересовалась я.  
      — Я до тебя весь вечер и полночи пытался дозвониться! Почему трубку не берёшь?! — бушевал Дейдара.  
      — А я до тебя, между прочим, тоже пыталась дозвониться, когда попала в переплёт! И получила холодное отбривающее лезвие от Сасори! Знаешь, как мне приятно?!   
      Ну а что? Лучшая защита — это нападение.  
      — Сасори? — Дейдара сразу сбавил тон. — Хотя нет, с этим позже. Так что у тебя случилось?   
      — На меня упал директор, — буркнула я.  
      — Что, прости? — после недолгого молчания переспросил он.  
      — Что слышал! На меня со стула свалился Учиха-сан и порвал всю одежду! — рявкнула я.  
      — Что за бред ты несёшь? Вы там с Сакурой сколько ящиков саке раздавили? — ошарашено произнёс Дейдара.  
      — Ой, да катись ты! — Я со злостью нажала на отбой и швырнула телефон в сумку.  
      Пыхтя от обиды, я резко встала и стала осматриваться в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно было бы разбить, однако вместо этого наткнулась взглядом на круглосуточный магазин. В голове помутилось, и я, несмотря на предупреждающие колокольчики внутри, понеслась туда с намерением купить алкоголь и продолжить вечеринку в гордом одиночестве.   
      Пусть понервничает, гад! Вот напьюсь, потеряюсь и пропаду! Будет наука, а то мало того что он мне не помог, так ещё и насмехаться вздумал?! Не позволю!  
      Залетев в магазин, я направилась прямиком к стеллажу с выпивкой. Затем, выбрав мартини, понеслась к кассе, воинственно шлёпая босыми пятками по кафелю и чувствуя, как холод пополз вверх по ногам, сковывая движения ноги. Ещё и заболею, вот!  
      Девушка на кассе испуганно воззрилась на меня, словно я была чудовищем. В её глазах стал плескаться страх, однако она даже звука не смогла выдавить, переводя взгляд с моего колена на босые ноги, а затем — на испачканное расплывшейся косметикой лицо.   
      Да, я была похожа на страшилище, но мне всё равно!  
      — Пробивайте! — прорычала я, нависая над кассиршей.  
      — Но… Но у нас запрещено… — овечкой проблеяла та, часто моргая.  
      — А мне до одного места, веришь? — Я ехидно ухмыльнулась в ответ. — Или я плачу деньги, или не плачу, но товар всё равно забираю, — выбирай сама!  
      Получив чек и вожделенный мартини, я вышла из магазинчика, открутила пробку и хлебнула прямо из горла, морщась от обжигающе-сладкой крепости напитка. С соком оно, конечно, было вкуснее, но ничего не поделаешь.  
      В голову стал возвращаться хмельной туман, который смыл недавний дождь, боль в колене постепенно пошла на убыль, да и холод, вызванный пробирающимся под мокрую одежду пронизывающим ветром, тоже отступил.   
      Я со всем справлюсь, несомненно! Ещё ничто не смогло сломить волевой характер Яманака Ино!   
      Спустя пятнадцать минут я почти дошла до дома и почти допила бутылку. Ноги заплетались, а окружающая обстановка казалась размытой сюрреалистичной картинкой, которая вызывала пьяное хихиканье.   
      А катись оно всё, чёрт… И на работу я не пойду. Я болею — точка. Пусть работа сама идёт ко мне-е-е…  
      Земля вдруг взбрыкнулась под ногами, и я моментально потеряла равновесие. С шумом упав, я долбанулась уже разбитой коленкой по новой.   
      Сипло застонав, я выронила бутылку с остатками прозрачной жидкости и обхватила повреждённую часть тела руками, морщась от боли.   
      Ну что за чёрт!   
      Обида на весь мир и этот день подкатила к горлу, отчего я всхлипнула.   
      Да что за ерунда со мной творится?! Почему мне всё время так не везёт?! Ещё со школы за мной тянется этот хвост хронических неудач: неудачи в любви, неудачи в учёбе и работе.   
      Да, удалось получить диплом с хорошими отметками, но это случилось благодаря тому, что я разбивала лоб о грёбаный гранит науки, так как зубы сточила до дёсен!   
      Да, устроилась на хорошую работу, но два года торчу на одной и той же должности, и карьерный рост мне, судя по всему, даже не отсвечивает!   
      Да, я красивая девушка, но это не помогает мне обрести счастье…   
      Почему же я такая невезучая?!  
      Слёзы, так долго сдерживаемые, хлынули из глаз, обжигая щёки. Плакать в пьяном состоянии так просто… И так мерзко. Но это было выше меня. Я уже не могла сдерживать рвущуюся наружу истерику. Я всхлипывала, подвывала сама себе на одной ноте, кашляла, захлёбываясь слезами, но не могла остановиться, размазывая по щекам остатки косметики.   
      Ненавижу этот мир! Он неправильный!  
      Внезапно на плечо опустилась ладонь, заставив меня вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Я повернулась, стараясь дрожащими руками прикрыть мокрое лицо, и увидела Дейдару, который держал надо мной зонтик.   
      Оказывается, снова пошёл дождь… А я и не заметила.  
— Вст      авай, балда, хм. — Он подхватил меня за предплечье и постарался поставить на ноги, однако алкогольные градусы и холод сковали ступни свинцовыми цепями.  
      Дейдара страдальчески вздохнул, впихнул мне в руки зонтик, а затем поднял меня с земли. Я судорожно сжалась, ожидая взрыва негодования, однако он молча понёс меня к дому, сжав губы и чуть нахмурившись. Значит, гроза ожидалась попозже — это радовало.   
      Хоть разум у меня и был основательно затуманен, я прекрасно понимала, что поступила глупо и эгоистично, заставив его так волноваться. В конце концов, мы же были лучшими друзьями… Ещё с детского садика мы росли, переживали проблемы вместе, радовались успехам друг друга. А я сейчас повела себя как ребёнок, подорвав друга среди ночи из-за каких-то несбывшихся надежд, которые и надеждами-то не были.   
      Чувство стыда моментально успокоило слёзы, и я прижалась к груди Дейдары, слушая, как учащённо бьётся его сердце.   
      Какая же я всё-таки эгоистка…  
      Уже дома, после принятия душа, переодевания в тёплую пижаму и обрабатывания большой ссадины на колене, Дейдара усадил меня пить чай, а сам расположился напротив, сверля взглядом кружку. Мне даже на мгновение показалось, что она сейчас трещинами покроется от такого пристального внимания.  
      — Итак, — начал он, — что, чёрт возьми, у тебя стряслось?   
      — Я не хочу пока об этом говорить. — Я отвернулась, сжав тёплую чашку ладонями, словно в поисках спасение от тяжёлого разговора. — И вообще я на тебя обижена.  
      — Ты… Что?! — Дейдара сжал кулаки и скрипнул зубами, сдерживая злость. — Ино, я названивал тебе несколько часов, потом получил посыл и снова не мог до тебя дозвониться! Я искал тебя у Сакуры, искал тебя по всем подворотням, отчаялся, чёрт побери! И ты ещё заявляешь, что обиделась на меня?! Да я сейчас тебя убить хочу! Только светлая память о нашей дружбе мешает мне вцепиться в твою тонкую шейку и свернуть её, как глупой курице!  
      Я пристыжено замолчала, понимая, что, поддавшись влиянию своих эмоций, заставила его не просто волноваться, а сходить с ума от беспокойства. Однако гордость пребольно щипала меня за ссадину на коленке, мешая попросить прощения. Поэтому я лишь сглотнула вязкую слюну и уткнулась к кружку с чаем, слыша, как сипло дышит Дейдара.   
      — Сакура замуж выходит, — неожиданно сболтнула я.  
      Дыхание напротив на мгновение замерло, затем послышался тяжёлый вздох.   
      Подняв голову, я увидела, что Дейдара закрыл ладонями лицо, упершись локтями в столешницу. Складывалось ощущение, что эта простая фраза вдруг всё ему прояснила…  
      Повисла гнетущая тишина, нарушаемая падающими из слабо закрученного крана капельками. Помимо этого, я слышала глухие удары собственного сердца, которые, казалось, разносились многоголосным эхом по кухне.   
      Пытаясь отвлечься на ароматный пар из кружки, я дышала глубоко и спокойна, но обида снова взяла за горло, душа меня и выдавливая слёзы.   
      — Я хочу, чтобы этот день поскорее закончился, — тихо произнесла я, нарушив молчание.  
      — Иди спать, алкашня, — пробормотал Дейдара. — Завтра будем разговаривать.   
      «Останься со мной».   
      Мне показалось, что я просто подумала об этом, не произнося ни слова, что ни единого звука не сорвалось с моих губ, однако Дейдара встал, подошёл, забрал кружку и, отставив её, снова поднял меня на руки.  
      В спальне он осторожно уложил меня на кровать и прилёг рядом, прижимая к себе и гладя по голове, как маленького капризного ребёнка. Да я, в принципе, им и была. Только почему-то всё время хотела казаться взрослее.   
      — Дурочка ты, — прошептал Дейдара, проводя носом по моим волосам.  
      Этот жест неожиданно показался мне настолько интимным, что внутри взорвался вулкан, разливаясь по венам горячей лавой и перетекая на щёки ярким румянцем.   
      Я испуганно замерла, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Внезапно страстно захотелось потянуться к тёплым губам своего друга, почувствовать, как его руки смыкаются на моей талии, броситься в омут с головой. Однако этот порыв явно был бы засчитан не в мою пользу. Да и вызван он был тем, что я хотела забыться, отвлечься от сегодняшних проблем. Хорошо, что Дейдара не интересовался девушками…   
      Засыпая в тёплых объятиях, я вдруг уловила едва слышный шёпот «и я дурак, что влюбился в тебя», но мутнеющее сознание не зацепилось за эти слова, посчитав их полусонным бредом собственной фантазии.  
      Утром я проснулась от хлопка и тихой ругани. Открыв один глаз, я снова зажмурилась, почувствовав, как в голове взорвался сноп искр от резкой едкой боли. Плюс сопутствующий похмелью сушняк практически приколотил моё тело к кровати. Я сейчас напоминала разобранную шарнирную куклу, которую забыли собрать обратно.   
      Чёрт возьми… и как теперь на работу идти, если мне проще было сдохнуть, чем подняться на ноги?  
      — Совсем плохо? — Голос Дейдары показался слишком резким и слишком громким, вызвав сдавленный стон в ответ. — Вижу, что да. Короче, ты никуда не пойдёшь. Я скажу на работе, что ты повредила ногу и будешь отсутствовать пару дней, поэтому лежи и лечись, балда, хм.  
      Я кивнула, едва не разрыдавшись от благодарности. Нет, я сегодня была нетранспортабельна. Мне бы не умереть до обеда, а там можно будет попытаться доползти на кухню, чтобы хотя бы водички попить.   
      Никогда… никогда в жизни больше не буду употреблять алкогольные напитки! Лучше сок… или чай… Да хоть яд, но не спиртное!  
      — Так, я ушёл. На тумбочке аспирин и стакан с водой. Сейчас спи, а как проснёшься — обязательно выпей. — В нос пахнуло мужским парфюмом, а кровать чуть просела под весом друга.  
      К горячей коже на лбу прикоснулась прохладная сухая ладонь, проверяя температуру. Затем Дейдара наклонился и поцеловал меня в щёку, подумав, видимо, что я уснула. Знал бы он, что я даже глаза открыть не могла — настолько мне было плохо…   
      Хлопнула входная дверь, и я провалилась в спасительное небытие.  
      Ближе к обеду меня разбудил настойчивый звонок. Потянувшись к трубке, я некоторое время пыталась понять, почему она не вибрирует, а потом сообразила, что это, оказывается, дверной звонок вдавливали в косяк.   
      Ругнувшись, я с трудом встала и поковыляла в холл, чуть прихрамывая из-за боли в колене.   
      Алкоголь — зло. Больше не пью. Даже по особым случаям. И как Дейдара вчера выжил после всего выпитого накануне?! Это же смертоубийство…  
      Открыв дверь, я вдруг почувствовала, как тошнота и головная боль мгновенно отступили, сменившись здоровым недоумением… Хотя нет, не так — шоком!   
      На пороге стоял директор нашей компании — Учиха Итачи, собственной персоной.


	5. Chapter 5

## Глава 3, часть 1

 

      Подползая к работе, я уже почти умирал от накинувшейся на город злым коршуном жары и усталости. Я не спал практически всю ночь, наблюдая за Ино, которая постоянно судорожно вздрагивала во сне, попутно пиная меня или пихая локтями, так что дело тут было даже не в любовании любимой девушкой, а, скорее, в неудобствах, вызванных совместным сном. Под утро вообще вышло здорово — у неё начались дикие отходняки, из-за которых она то мёрзла, то покрывалась испариной, поэтому мне всё время приходилось заворачивать её в одеяло и обмахивать газеткой…   
      В общем, сказать, что я не выспался — это ничего не сказать. Меня тошнило после бессонной ночи, проведённой рядом с подругой, которая дышала мне в лицо страшным перегаром. Зато это помогло мне в полной мере ощутить героизм Ино, ведь она провела почти такую же ночь рядом с моим болеющим телом.  
      Новость, которой меня огорошила Ино, не сказать что была такой уж неожиданной. В конце концов, Саске был далеко не промах в таких вопросах, несмотря на всю свою показную холодность и отчуждённость. Этот мерзавец умудрялся все эти годы держать в подогретом состоянии как Сакуру, так и прочих многочисленных поклонниц, не особо заботясь об их чувствах.   
      Теперь же настала, наконец, пора качнуться в одну из сторон, и Саске выбрал единственно верный вариант — жениться на той, которая с обожанием заглядывала ему в рот вот уже дохренища лет. И больше всего меня в этой ситуации беспокоило состояние Ино, которая вчера напоминала побитую собаку, выброшенную на улицу неласковым хозяином. Неужели эта дурочка всё ещё на что-то надеялась? Ведь от ворот поворот ей дали ещё в школе, а с тех пор прошло… да дофига лет прошло! Может, она и в самом деле его настолько любила, что до сих пор не могла забыть?   
      От этой мысли стало вообще как-то невесело. Если дело обстояло именно так, мне тут даже ловить было нечего. Придётся оставаться геем-подружкой, который всегда под боком и может помочь или утешить.   
      Интересно, как Сасори отнёсся бы к такому предложению?   
      На ум пришло только одна картина: как он, презрительно поджав губы, выдавливает мне глаза, а потом брезгливо вытирает пальцы о мою же рубашку.   
      Фу, мороз по коже!..  
      Добравшись до офиса, я сначала дёрнулся в сторону своего кабинета, а потом вспомнил, что пообещал Ино предупредить директора о её отсутствии. Он в последнее время что-то зачастил к ней поручениями, так что мог хватиться, а потом впаять выговор за прогул. Справку мы ей потом состряпаем. Невелико дело, учитывая, что тётя Сакуры трудилась в больнице.   
      Лично меня факт интереса Итачи к Ино, хоть это и были всего лишь рабочие моменты, дико напрягал, учитывая её слабость к фамилии Учиха. Помнится, когда мы только устроились в эту компанию, Ино во все глаза смотрела на гендиректора и даже вяло пыталась подёргать меня за рукав, но всё равно промахивалась. Ох, как же я тогда разозлился! И хоть горячка по нему прошла спустя каких-то пару месяцев, я по-прежнему недолюбливал обоих братьев. Меня подобные люди всегда бесили — самоуверенные, холодные и расчётливые. Потому что иной раз казалось, что они и твою душу могли запихнуть в дробь и просчитать её по всем интегралам, периодически заменяя неизвестную переменную. Страшные люди, хм.  
      Постучавшись в дверь кабинета Итачи, я ещё раз проговорил заранее придуманную отмазку про себя, а потом решительно вошёл, так и не получив разрешения. Наш директор предпочитал выражать своё согласие молчанием — это в нашей фирме каждый усвоил назубок. И я в том числе, особенно с тех пор, как попервости проторчал у дверей кабинета битых полчаса, прежде чем рассвирепел и просто зашёл, чтобы высказать начальнику всё, что я о нём думаю.   
      Итачи сидел за столом и что-то быстро писал на листочке, не поднимая головы. Я знал, что он прекрасно услышал, что к нему пришли, более того — он прекрасно понял, кто именно пришёл, но вместе с тем он никак не демонстрировал свою заинтересованность или хотя бы раздражение из-за неожиданного визита.   
      Ну до чего же противный мужик! Вот не был бы он моим начальником — даже плевать с одного балкона с ним не стал бы, а тут приходится сжимать в кулак гордость и учтиво кланяться. Чтоб тебя клопы покусали, засранец!  
      Ожидая, когда директор, наконец, соизволит обратить на меня внимание, я стал оглядывать кабинет в поисках хоть какого-нибудь развлечения и тут наткнулся взглядом на скособоченный офисный стул в углу. В голове тут же вспыхнула рассказанная Ино небылица, особенно момент про поломавшийся в самый неподходящий момент стул, из-за которого и случилось позорное падение директора, но бархатный голос резко оборвал мои мысли:  
      — Извините за задержку, Дейдара-сан. — Итачи взглянул на меня, откинувшись в кресле. — Чем могу быть полезен?  
      Я ощутил, как язык обожгли язвительные замечания на тему полезности, но сорваться им не позволила выдержка, которую я тренировал всё время работы здесь. Всё-таки трудоустройство именно в этой фирме — большая удача, а то, что начальство не нравилось… Ну, у всех были свои недостатки. Терять уютное местечко, свой кабинет и Ино из поля зрения не хотелось, поэтому я снова задавил эмоции и напрягся, готовясь к небольшому диалогу, но тут мысли о сломанном стуле полностью затмили мозг, и я выдал совсем не то, что хотел:  
      — Что случилось со стулом? — Едва удержавшись от желания закрыть себе рот обеими руками, я выжидательно выпучился на Итачи и попытался сделать вид, что всё так и было задумано.   
      Тот удивлённо моргнул, автоматически бросив взгляд в угол кабинета, а затем посмотрел на меня так, словно я только что сочно отрыгнул или поковырялся в носу, хихикая при этом как припадочный. И на мгновение мне стало несколько неудобно из-за неуместного любопытства, но в то же время мне хотелось прояснить несколько деталей, потому что если всё произошло так, как говорила Ино… Это звездец! Можно было смело топать в суд и заявлять, что этот извращенец домогался бедной сотрудницы. Бред, конечно, но чем чёрт не шутит.  
      — Он… сломался. — Густой низкий голос чуть треснул, показывая, что его обладатель, по меньшей мере, в смятении от подобного вопроса.  
      Я даже вздрогнул, поняв, что деталей знать не хочу, так как оно приведёт к болезненному бешенству, которое потом всё равно выльется кому-нибудь на голову, но почему-то изо рта вылетали вовсе не те слова, которые я хотел произнести.   
      — Каким образом?   
      Дерьмо! Мне нужно было всего лишь сказать, что Яманака Ино заболела! Какого чёрта я вообще творил?!  
      — Я решил вчера проверить его на прочность, — осторожно ответил Итачи, подозрительно прищуриваясь. — Он не выдержал и сломался.  
      — Какую некачественную мебель теперь делают, да? — в духе самых прожжённых старожилов протянул я, стараясь справиться с ухмылкой, которая норовила растянуть губы.  
      Вот лось! По сравнению с этим версия Ино была просто сногсшибательно логичной. Начальник, падающий на подчинённую со стула, выглядел куда солиднее, чем начальник, который валился с мебели просто так.   
      Тогда выходило, что Ино не придумала ничего… Но, чёрт побери, как такое могло произойти случайно?! Может, этот нахальный субъект, повинуясь зову фамилии, решил всё-таки проявить свой сволочизм и устроить домогательства? Да я ему глотку вырву!..  
      — Издержки производства, — дёрнул плечом Итачи и сжал губы, демонстрируя фатальную занятость. — Что-то более конкретное?  
      — Да, — встрепенулся я, стараясь отбросить подальше невесёлые мысли о вчерашнем событии и кровавые планы расправы, — я пришёл сообщить, что сегодня Яманака Ино будет отсутствовать. Она заболела.  
      — Вот как, — едва слышно прошептал Итачи и уже громче добавил: — Хорошо, спасибо, что предупредили, Дейдара-сан. — Он встал и, прихватив пиджак, направился к выходу. — У меня встреча, так что вынужден покинуть вас. С вашего позволения.  
      — Да ничего страшного, — пробормотал я, когда двери кабинета закрылись.  
      Лишь оставшись наедине с собой, я позволил себе сжать зубы до хруста и сдавленно выругаться. Индюк. Напыщенный, важный, глупый индюк! И не дай свет тебе обидеть Ино!   
      Развернувшись, я вылетел из кабинета, бормоча про себя всякие нехорошие слова. Как всё-таки они оба меня бесили: что младший, что старший — нахальные, холёные и отмороженные настолько, что мурашки по коже бегали. Вот почему такую умную, привлекательную девушку угораздило втрескаться по уши в одного из них? Вернее, даже в обоих сразу!   
      На одном из этажей лифт замер и приветливо распахнул створки перед кем-то. Подняв взгляд от пола, я едва удержал на месте отвиснувшую челюсть.   
      Да что ж мне на них сегодня так везло?!   
      В кабинку бесшумно вплыл младший Учиха, глянув на меня так, что захотелось тут же придушить его к чертям. Вот как ему удавалось создать вокруг себя такую атмосферу, что хотелось пойти и застрелиться от собственной никчёмности?   
      Я моментально почувствовал себя не то что низшим созданием, а существом, которое даже до инфузории-туфельки не эволюционировало.   
      — Доброе утро, — произнёс Саске, выжидающе глядя на меня.  
      — Здрасьте, — проскрипел я в ответ, сжав ладони в карманах брюк в кулаки.  
      Повисла напряжённая тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим позвякиванием распахиваемых дверей и писком кнопочек на обширной панели. Я молился на свой этаж как никогда, но лифт, будто назло, тормозил почти постоянно. И все встреченные сотрудники, завидев в лифте замдиректора, моментально отнекивались делами, заботами и «да я просто так в кнопочку тыкнул», так или иначе сливаясь от поездки в настолько тесном пространстве.   
      Все в фирме в разной степени боялись этого человека, но ненавидел его, по-моему, я один, и этот чёрт, несомненно, знал про это. Я чувствовал исходящую от него неприязнь к своей персоне, однако мы оба были связаны нормами морали и всякими никчёмными приличиями, поэтому Саске усиленно делал вид, словно всё в порядке вещей, а угольно-чёрная аура, душащая нас обоих, — это просто магнитные бури.  
      — Что-то не так? — спросил Саске, буквально сверля меня чуть прищуренными глазами.  
      «Да всё охренительно! Если не считать, что ты, говнюк, у меня в печени уже сидишь!»  
      — Нет, — сжав губы, отреагировал я. — С чего вы взяли?  
      — У вас очень напряжённая поза, — чуть подумав, изрёк он. — Какие-то непорядки с общественностью?  
      «Нет, с тобой!»  
      — Хидан со всем справляется прекрасно, — брякнул я и тут же поправился: — И с общественностью в том числе.  
      — Прекрасная новость, — благодушно кивнул Саске.  
      Обомлеть! Да чтоб тебя тоже клопы покусали, причём именно те, которые не сдохли, покусав предварительно Итачи! Бесите меня!  
      — Вы, надеюсь, в курсе, что через две недели празднование дня рождения Итачи? — вновь подал голос младший Учиха, вогнав меня в такой ступор, что я даже на время потерял дар речи.  
      Я-то почему должен быть в курсе? Я ему няня-мама-папа-любовница, чтобы знать о таких вещах? Совсем, кажется, эти братцы помешались на собственном величии!   
      — Нет, — буркнул я, искренне надеясь, что его удовлетворит подобный ответ.  
      — Теперь знаете, — произнёс Саске, скользнув по мне уничижительным взглядом и отвернувшись к створкам лифта, которые моментально распахнулись перед ним.   
      Я на мгновение поверил, что опасность миновала, но тут он глянул на меня поверх плеча и бросил напоследок:   
      — Я поручаю вашему отделу заниматься приготовлениями к празднованию. Под вашу ответственность, Дейдара.  
      Створки захлопнулись, и лифт послушно поехал на мой этаж теперь уже без остановок, словно все в здании предпочли на время пользоваться только лестницей. И всю поездку я любовался на отражающееся в зеркале офигевшее лицо, напоминающее смайлик из интернета.   
      Этот засранец пошутил же, да? Ведь пошутил?! Потому что если он не пошутил, у меня на ближайшие две недели вылезет геморрой размером с Пизанскую башню! Вернее даже, я сам стану сплошным воплощением этой гнусной болезни. Ведь это же надо найти помещение, договориться, продумать меню, составить список гостей, разослать приглашения, подобрать персонал на это мероприятие… И всё это, по словам Саске, должен делать я?! Ведь он же несерьёзно, правда?!  
      Однако что-то мне подсказывало, что он не пошутил.   
      Всё-таки нашёл, гад, каким образом сделать мне подлянку, чтобы не прикопаться было, ведь я подчинённый, а это означало, что указания начальства не обсуждались даже в мыслях.   
      Провались ты в Ад, сволочь распоследняя!  
      Когда дверцы лифта распахнулись на нужном этаже, по коридору пролетело эхо от яростного крика. Я вложил в этот рёв всё накопившееся возмущение и раздражение, которые капали в чашу терпения с прошлой ночи.   
      Ненавижу вас, ненавижу, ненавижу! Я, блин, вам устрою такой праздник, что не рады будете!   
      Как человек, разбирающийся в искусстве, я уже приблизительно представлял, что именно требовалось сделать, чтобы эта вечеринка взлетела на воздух, отпечатавшись на следующее утро в каждой задрипаной газетёнке…   
      Однако тут перед глазами возник образ Ино, которая плакала из-за одного из этих уродов, сидя на земле. И я понял, что не могу так поступить. Ино от этого будет только хуже…   
      Залетев в свой кабинет, я шарахнул дверью так, что штукатурка не посыпалась, наверное, только из-за страха быть втоптанной в пол до первого этажа. Я ненавидел этих двоих сейчас с такой силой, что галстук стал душить, поэтому мне пришлось практически сорвать его с шеи и швырнуть на пол. Хотелось пойти и накостылять по зубам как первому, так и второму, вложив в этот акт расправы всю свою злобу.   
      Да что, чёрт побери, они о себе возомнили?! Я им клоун, что ли?!   
      Выдохшись, я практически рухнул в кресло и, упершись локтями в столешницу, закрыл ладонями лицо. Умри, дурацкий день!  
      Тихий стук в дверь я услышал только на третий или четвёртый раз. Вздрогнув от этого звука и удивлённо моргнув, я глянул на часы и присвистнул, поняв, что провёл в таком состоянии около часа, теребя останки линейки канцелярским ножиком.   
      Надо было следить за своими нервами, а то так и свихнуться недолго.   
      Стук повторился, и я едва не подскочил, чертыхаясь про себя. Стряхнув мусор со стола в ящичек, я прокашлялся, пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы и самым деловым тоном, на который только был способен, произнёс:  
      — Войдите.  
      Дверь приоткрылась, и в проёме показалась черноволосая макушка девушки. Она неслышно проскользнула в кабинет и замерла, не отлепляясь от двери, словно впереди были не семь метров ковролина, а как минимум ревущая пропасть Ада, в которой сидели Сатана и все его демоны.   
      Я чуть прищурился, пытаясь припомнить, откуда мне знакомо её лицо, а затем, прозрев, искренне улыбнулся и расслабился. Ну с ней-то хотя бы можно было смириться. По крайней мере, она меня не раздражала.  
      — Здравствуй, Хината, — кивнул я. — Проходи, присаживайся.   
      — Здравствуйте, Дейдара-сан, — совсем тихо откликнулась она и, заметив на моём лице самый радушный оскал, улыбнулась в ответ, но приближаться почему-то не стала. — Я тут зашла, чтобы передать вам документы… от директора.  
      — Прекрасно. — Я задавил внутри очередное желание выругаться матом и снова указал на кресло. — Присядь всё-таки, пока я буду их просматривать. Никуда не торопишься?  
      — Н-нет. — Хината беспомощно оглянулась на дверь, что меня порядком выбесило.   
      Я, блин, на маньяка, что ли, был похож? Почему она так шугалась?   
      — Вот и славно, — стараясь удерживать на лице гостеприимность и вежливость, проскрипел я. — Тогда присаживайся, я не кусаюсь.  
      — Что вы, — залившись пунцовым румянцем, пробормотала Хината, — я вовсе так не думала. Просто… вы так кричали недавно, что…  
      Я подпрыгнул от удивления, поняв, что именно так напугало личного помощника директора. Надо было, наверное, научиться держать себя в руках, а то я так всех сотрудников распугаю. Ну, вернее, старожилы-то ко всему привыкли, даже сами не гнушались проявлять свои не самые лучшие качества, а вот молодняк мог и струхнуть.   
      Я постарался как можно более беззаботно рассмеяться, пряча своё смущение:  
      — Это были эмоции, которые, уверяю, уже успокоились. Так что там с документами?  
      — Да-да! — встрепенулась Хината и поспешила к моему столу, заметно успокоившись.  
      Однако всё в этот день, как, в принципе, и в предыдущие два, катилось в глубокую-глубокую задницу, потому что она на подходе зацепилась носком туфли за уголок ковролина и, взмахнув руками, шлёпнулась на пол. Все документы, которые Хината прижимала к пышной груди, взметнулись в воздух и, плавно кружась, стали оседать, укрывая меня, стол, помощника директора и прочие предметы мебели белым покровом.   
      Я только страдальчески вздохнул, понимая, что убирать весь этот безобразник теперь придётся мне. Однако я даже с места сдвинуться не успел, потому что Хината вскочила с пола и, судорожно извиняясь, стала собирать весь бардак самостоятельно.   
      Я только изумлённо моргал, глядя на то, как она ловко и, главное, быстро всё это делала — в мгновение ока почти все бумаги оказались собраны, за исключением какого-то завалящего документа, который улетел под мой стол. Но и тут я не успел ничего сделать, потому что Хината, заметив его, моментально рухнула на четвереньки и, не выпуская из рук собранную кипу, потянулась за ним, что-то приглушенно бормоча. Мне оставалось только бестолково таращиться на обтянутую узкой юбкой округлую попку, силясь прикинуть, что именно произойдёт сейчас, потому что ситуация подобралась самая замечательная, если глядеть со стороны двери кабинета: я сижу за столом, из-за которого выглядывают длинные стройные ноги, обутые в элегантные лодочки. Ни дать ни взять — компромат в самом соку.   
      Хорошо, что Ино сейчас болела дома, а то она имела привычку втискиваться в мой кабинет без предварительного стука. Сомневаюсь, что она обрадовалась бы, застав такую пасторальную картинку.   
      Хотя, как знать, вдруг она и вправду обрадовалась бы внезапной смене ориентации своего давнего друга?  
      Не успел я додумать эту мысль, как ручка двери с мучительной медлительностью стала поворачиваться, возвещая о том, что сейчас ко мне кто-то вломится. Я почувствовал, как душа упала куда-то в область пяток, однако тело сработало быстрее, чем мозг: упёршись коленом в бедро Хинаты, я с усилием впихнул её полностью под стол, за что удостоился напрочь перепуганного взгляда. Видимо, Хината окончательно решила, что я маньяк со склонностью к садизму. Но это явно было лучше, чем двусмысленная ситуация и внезапный гость, который разнесёт любую сплетню по фирме со скоростью ветра в поле. Мне пока что слухов о голубых приключениях было предостаточно.  
      — Тихо! — шикнул я, заметив, как рот Хинаты приоткрылся.  
      Она послушно замолчала, сжавшись на полу в комок и прикрываясь кипой документов, которые едва не выпадали из дрожащих тонких рук. Мне стало искренне жаль несчастное создание, волей случая ставшее моей пленницей, но что только не сделаешь, чтобы избежать…  
      — Да она охуела!   
      …вот этого.


	6. Chapter 6

## Глава 3, часть 2

 

      Когда в кабинет ввалился красный от злости Хидан, я сумел состряпать самую скучающую физиономию, на которую только был способен, чтобы у этого пройдохи не закрались крамольные мысли. Потому что если бы они закрались… Короче, будет плохо, очень плохо.   
      Однако всё равно оставалось гнусное ощущение, словно над моим столом висела указывающая на столешницу гигантская красная стрелка, на которой было написано большими жёлтыми буквами «Палево!». Из-за этого рубашка прилипла к спине, вызывая желание повести плечами и истерично захихикать, встряхивая руками, будто к ним что-то прилипло. Только какой-то частью сознания я всё же понимал, что сделать подобное равнозначно провокации. Хидан, почуяв неладное, разберёт мой кабинет по кирпичикам в поисках причины такого поведения. Он слишком хорошо меня знал, чтобы не обратить на это никакого внимания. Это, признаться, немного пугало.  
      Однако Хидан даже бровью не повёл, когда увидел мои красные уши и, в противовес им, бледное лицо. Он подлетел к столу и с размаху шарахнул о гладкую поверхность свеженькой газетой, от которой всё ещё пахло типографией и тёплой печатной краской. Обычно я любил этот запах, но сейчас почему-то от него затошнило, из-за чего моё лицо стало медленно наливаться нежно-зелёным цветом.   
      Переборов спазм в горле, я уставился на первую страницу, на которой красовалась фотография нашего менеджера по связям с общественностью, и приподнял бровь, узрев обличающий заголовок: «Короткий разговор с недовольной публикой — куда подевалась дипломатия?».  
      — Ты видишь?! — прошипел Хидан, тыча пальцем в собственную физиономию, изображённую на хрусткой бумаге. — Видишь это?!   
      — Нет, — сознался я, пытаясь разглядеть за мельтешащей рукой хоть что-то, что могло бы привести нашего многоуважаемого менеджера в такую ярость.  
      — Разуй зенки! — проскрипел он, резко отодвинувшись и плюхнувшись в кресло напротив. — Моей репутации пизда!  
      Я едва не подавился языком, стараясь как можно незаметнее скосить правый глаз под стол. Наверное, бедной Хинате слышать подобные словесные изощрения было не очень приятно, но тут уже ничего не поделаешь. Придётся ей потерпеть.   
      Пододвинув к себе газету, я пробежался глазами по строчкам, пытаясь понять причину паники, и когда взгляд наткнулся на сборник цитат, которыми, как я понял, Хидан сыпал в процессе разговора с порученной ему общественностью, я едва сдержал судорожный смешок, потому что фразы были… ну, высшего разряда! Теперь я не удивлялся, почему недовольные так быстро сливались: видать, пока расшифруешь, куда именно послал тебя менеджер, десять раз передумаешь связываться с ненормальной фирмой, где работают подобные кадры.   
      Покосившись на судорожно причитающего Хидана, я подумал, что и сам был бы рад не связываться с ним, но раз уж так получилось… чего же жаловаться? С другой стороны — не следовало попадать на острое перо газетным писакам, ведь их хлебом не корми — дай утопить кого-нибудь поглубже в фекалиях.  
      — Ну, подумаешь, — неуверенно пробормотал я, стараясь подавить желание сказать, что слог у барышни неплохой, — не самое страшное, что могло случиться. Вот если бы тебя застукали в гей-клубе в обнимку с несовершеннолетним парнем — тогда можно было бы плакать и рвать волосы на заднице, а так… — Всё ещё рыская глазами по странице, я вдруг наткнулся на фото журналистки, написавшей статью, и едва не откусил язык от удивления. — Карин?  
      — Ты хоть понимаешь, что если эта бумажка дойдёт до нашего директора, мне трёхлитровой банки вазелина не хватит, чтобы оправдаться перед ним!.. — провыл Хидан и вдруг осёкся. — Кто? Погоди, ты что, знаешь эту суку?!  
      Я заморгал, глядя на постепенно багровеющее лицо. Глаза Хидана сузились, а из ноздрей, казалось, стали вырываться тоненькие струйки пара, как у огнедышащего дракона.   
      Резко поднявшись с места, он навис над столом и вперился в меня таким взглядом, что будь я чуточку повпечатлительнее — сгорел бы дотла. Однако я, памятуя о замурованной под моим столом помощнице директора, молча взирал на теряющего человеческое лицо Хидана. И заодно пытался придумать отмазку, потому что говорить, что разгромную статью о нём написала сестра Сасори, как-то не хотелось. У этих двоих и так были достаточно сложные отношения.  
      — Отвечай, Дейдара! — прорычал Хидан. — Ты знаешь эту рыжую стерву?!  
      — Я… почитываю её статьи иногда, — обречённо соврал я.  
      — Не пизди! — прошипел Хидан, моментально разбив веру в то, что я умею правдиво врать. — Ты бы не удивился так, если бы не знал в лицо эту маленькую сучку с ядовитым жалом вместо языка!  
      — Ну… — Мысли в голове метались, как вспугнутые бабочки внутри стеклянной банки. — Ну-у-у…  
      Это было слишком мучительно и долго, поэтому моё лицо приобрело ну очень глубокомысленное выражение, на что Хидан фыркнул, стиснув кулаки и недобро так ухмыльнувшись.   
      Вот сейчас, что бы я ни сказал, я огребу. Даже если признаюсь, что Карин — сестра Сасори. В таком случае сначала получу в зубы я, а потом атаке подвергнется Сасори. И тогда настанет апокалипсис, потому что он не станет терпеть чужую истерику, а просто затолкает шумящему и отвлекающему его от работы Хидану линейку в глотку, как когда-то пытался затолкать мне. Я отвертелся только благодаря нашей многолетней дружбе. Хидана же не спасёт даже полк самураев за спиной.  
      — Куколка моя, — проскрипел Хидан, наливаясь краснотой из-за моих не самых успешных попыток выдумать себе оправдание, — я вежливо спрошу — кто эта милая девушка? И если ты, говнюк, попробуешь мне снова соврать, я возьму твои яйца в кулак и сожму так, что даже яичницу будет делать не из чего.  
      — Ты… это… — пробормотал я, опять глядя под стол и сетуя, что такими темпами точно обзаведусь косоглазием. — Полегче, что ли…  
      — Это когда, блядь, твои нежные ушки стали настолько восприимчивы к моим словам, а?! — взревел Хидан, грохая по столешнице кулаком, из-за чего подпрыгнули и я, и Хината. Последняя, к слову, приложилась макушкой изнутри, но разъярённый Хидан этого попросту не заметил, пылая праведным гневом и жаждой убийства. — Ты хоть понимаешь, бл…  
      — Эй.  
      — …дь, что подобная статья — это не просто крах репутации, а имитация огромного, просто оху…  
      — Кхе-кхе.  
      — …ть каких размеров фаллоса, который наш директор возьмёт и затолкает в мою же жопу так глубоко, что он из глаза торчать будет! Никто, кроме тебя, красавица моя, не знает о том, какими методами я заставляю эту ёб…  
      — Кхе-кхе-кхе.  
      — …ную общественность молчать! Поэтому если это дойдёт до достопочтенного Учиха-сама, мне не просто пиз…  
      — Фьюх!  
      — …ц, мне настанет такая жопа, что я буду лететь с двадцатого этажа нашего здания, пердеть и радоваться, что в полёте успею вытащить застрявший в анусе кирзовый сапог сорок пятого размера, потому что когда будут соскребать мои останки с асфальта, лучше пусть он лежит рядом — так эстетичнее. Теперь ты понял, в каком я дерьме?! И если ты, свет очей моих, не выдашь эту девку, чтобы я мог пойти и, бл…  
      — Кхе.  
      — …дь, на пальцах объяснить ей, что так поступать нехорошо, единственное место, куда меня возьмут работать, — это упомянутый тобой гей-клуб! А это полный пи…  
      — Эм…  
      — …ц!..   
      Хидан вдруг запнулся и вперился в меня недоверчивым взглядом, разом утратив всю воинственность.  
      — Что? — хлопая глазами, спросил я, всем видом изображая невинную ромашку.  
      — Почему у меня складывается ощущение, словно ты старательно цензуришь мою речь? — протянул он, быстро обшаривая взглядом кабинет. — Тут есть что-то такое, о чём мне следовало бы знать?  
      — Нет, вовсе нет, — быстро отмахался я и прикусил язык, поняв, что это прозвучало слишком поспешно.  
      Глаза Хидана резко распахнулись, а губы скривила такая глумливая ухмылка, что мне захотелось выложить ему всю подноготную Карин — лишь бы он отвалил от меня в кратчайшие сроки. Но Хидан был как раз из того типа людей, которым легче отдаться, чем доказать, что ты не хочешь. Плюс бульдожья хватка и нечеловеческое чутьё человеческих же слабостей, которыми можно было успешно манипулировать, если дёрнуть за правильную ниточку…   
      В общем, я понял, что попал в самую настоящую задницу.  
      — Сдаётся, птичка моя, что врёшь ты тут мне внаглую, — сладко пропел Хидан и закусил губу, разглядывая мою бледнеющую физиономию.  
      — Ты так делаешь, чтобы рот не треснул? — Я постарался ехидно фыркнуть, но получилось весьма отвратно — настолько, что я едва не высморкался на стол. — Короче, я достаточно давно знаю Карин, доволен? Но выдавать её местоположение не буду, потому что она потом пожалуется одному нашему общему знакомому, а он, в свою очередь, сделает мою жизнь такой невыносимой, что проще прямо сейчас взять и помереть.  
      — Хорошо, — неожиданно благодушно заключил Хидан и сел на мою столешницу, придвигаясь ближе.  
      Сказать, что мне это не понравилось — это ничего не сказать. Я, изо всех сил стараясь не палиться, как можно незаметнее подъехал на стуле вплотную к столу, чтобы даже маленького зазорчика не осталось, в котором этот проныра мог бы разглядеть не самое обычное соседство.   
      Почувствовав, как колено упёрлось во что-то мягкое и податливое, я постарался не слишком сосредотачиваться на этом, чтобы окончательно не выдать себя, ведь тогда не только моя жизнь окажется сломанной. Ко мне в уголок позора запихают ещё и Хинату, а она вот ну никак не заслужила такой участи.   
      — Детка, — вздохнув, начал Хидан, — я тут подумал… — Внезапно он осёкся и уставился на что-то под моим локтем. — О! А я этот контракт обыскался просто!  
      Я едва не взвыл, поняв, что Хината, собирая документы, что-то пропустила и теперь это что-то могло взять и испортить всё.   
      Чёрт побери, Дейдара, ну когда ты уже перестанешь влипать в подобные ситуации?! Ещё немного, и я сам себя педиком позорным называть начну!  
      — Он мне нужен сейчас! — рявкнул я, заметив, как Хидан собрался стечь со стола на пол, чтобы подобрать нужную бумажку.  
      От неожиданности тот даже замер, недоверчиво глядя на меня широко распахнутыми глазами.   
      — Он тебе нужен именно на полу? — уточнил Хидан.  
      — Да! — раздражено прошипел я, ощущая непомерную усталость от этой нелепейшей ситуации. Как же мне хотелось сейчас встать и уйти домой. — Он мне тут привносит свою изюминку в интерьер, так что не мешай контракту отдыхать и иди, пожалуйста, нахер, потому что ты меня уже заколебал.  
      — Любовь моя, у тебя ПМС? — склонив голову набок, поинтересовался Хидан. — Говорят, что в таком случае нужно шоколад жрать в непомерных количествах. Ты растолстеешь, конечно, но я тебя буду любить и таким.  
      У меня разом потух свет в глазах от ярости. Если бы не Хината, я сейчас разразился бы приблизительно той же тирадой, которую, тщательно позаботившись о цензуре, вывесила Карин в своей статье.   
      Я сжал ладони в кулаки и, мысленно сосчитав до десяти и зажмурившись, произнёс:  
      — Хидан, у меня сейчас нет ни времени, ни желания возиться с тобой и твоими заскоками, поэтому, будь добр, сгинь из моего кабинета. Я очень, понимаешь, о-о-очень хочу поскорее закончить работу и пойти домой. — Последние слова я практически рычал, вылупившись так, что тот только изумлённо моргал.  
      — Ну, говно вопрос, — фыркнул Хидан, пожав плечами. — Так бы сразу и сказал, что не в настроении.  
      У меня пропал дар речи. Хидан всё-таки вылитый мартовский заяц из Алисы в стране Чудес. Более непредсказуемого индивида я ещё не встречал.  
      Спрыгнув со стола и демонстративно потянувшись, Хидан развернулся к двери, и я уже успел испытать поистине неземное облегчение, словно от моего горла убрали острейший клинок. Только счастье было недолгим, потому что мгновением позже в мой кабинет, постучавшись, вошли Сасори и ещё какой-то молодой человек с встрёпанными каштановыми волосами и внимательными карими глазами. Я и Хидан застыли на месте, во все глаза таращась на внезапных гостей, а они, в свою очередь, так же молча и пристально смотрели на нас.   
      Я ощутил, как с моего лица стала постепенно сползать краска, из-за чего показалось, что кожа прилипла к скулам, чётко обозначив кости. Воспоминание о позоре на нудистском пляже вспыхнуло в голове таким ярким факелом, что заслезились глаза.   
      Молодой человек, стоящий рядом с Сасори и с некоторой долей подозрительности смотрящий на меня, был хозяином собаки, которая валялась вместе со мной на песке.   
      Тогда мне казалось, что больший стыд я вряд ли когда-нибудь в жизни испытаю. О, как же я ошибался!  
      Сасори, скользнув не самым радостным взглядом по Хидану, обернулся на своего спутника и, кивнув ему, сделал шаг вперёд.   
      — Извини, что отвлекаю, Дейдара, — начал он, выразительно покосившись на Хидана, — но вот этот молодой человек разыскивает Хьюга Хинату, а её в последний раз видели входящей в твой кабинет.  
      Я краем глаза заметил, как шевельнулись уши Хидана, затем он медленно, словно против воли, повернулся ко мне, расплываясь в такой похабной улыбке, что мне сразу поплохело вдвойне. Вот так встрял, блин! Как пить дать, он подумал (и даже правильно подумал), что я её тут прячу. Вот только он явно неправильно понял мои (да и её) мотивы. Извращенец несчастный!  
      Я, стараясь как можно спокойнее моргать, а не мигать, как поломанный светофор, посмотрел на гостя и столь же медленно кивнул ему, приветствуя.   
      Только не вспоминай меня, пожалуйста! Если вспомнишь, мне каюк — Хидан такого никогда в жизни не пропустит!  
      Парень, воссияв, тоже зашагал к моему столу, протягивая попутно руку, чем вызвал во мне истеричное желание схватить всю эту троицу подмышки и вытолкать за дверь, а потом схватить за шкирку Хинату и запулить ею в открытое окно, чтобы перестать, в конце концов, нервничать. Однако всё это сделать мне мешали разом ослабшие ноги, которые я даже чувствовать перестал от ужаса.  
      Добравшись до стола, молодой человек схватил мою ладонь и от души её сжал, стараясь выразить через это расположение и дружелюбие.  
      — Инузука Киба, — возвестил он, болтая руку так, что у меня стали клацать челюсти. — Приятно познакомиться… э-э-э…  
      — Дейдара, — откликнулся я, выдернув разом вспотевшую ладонь из его хватки. — Взаимно.   
      Я повернулся к Сасори, почти открыл рот и соврал о том, что Хината давным-давно покинула мой кабинет и что я понятия не имею, где её носит, но тут мой новый-старый знакомый прищурился и придвинулся чуть ближе, вглядываясь в моё лицо так тщательно, что у меня волосы на затылке зашевелились.  
      — А мы случайно… — заговорил он, хмуря брови, будто пытаясь что-то припомнить.  
      — Нет! — гаркнул я и устыдился, когда Киба изумлённо округлил глаза. — То есть я хочу сказать, что Хината…  
      — О! — Киба вдруг подскочил на месте и хлопнул по ладони сжатым кулаком. — Я вспомнил! Ты же тот…  
      Я понял, что у меня выпадают глаза, а заодно отваливается челюсть и степенно так планируют на пол уши. Кожа теперь не просто облепила череп сухим пергаментом, а потрескалась и местами слезла, обнажая белые кости. В этот самый миг у меня пронеслась перед глазами вся жизнь, наполненная суетой и обидным невезением. Ярко вспыхнул образ Ино. Любимая, родная, самая дорогая в мире, моя Ино. Она улыбалась и виновато пожимала плечами, словно извиняясь за то, что потащила меня в тот раз на пляж…   
      А я…   
      Я молча пучился на Кибу в ожидании, когда он озвучит свой приговор.  
      — …парень с нудистского пляжа! — закончил тот, довольно улыбаясь.   
      Он вспомнил — это его личная победа. И моя погибель.  
      — Да. — Я натянуто улыбнулся в ответ, надеясь, что Хидан и Сасори просто пропустили это мимо ушей.   
      Однако взгляды, которыми они меня одарили, это очень отрицали.  
      Хидан развернулся в мою сторону всем телом и вылупился так, словно старался выстрелить в меня глазами. Затем он скрючился, опершись на столешницу руками, и всхлипнул. Спустя мгновение кабинет вздрогнул от громового хохота.   
      Я умоляюще посмотрел на Сасори, который стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдал за адскими корчами Хидана, будто ожидая, когда он, наконец, скончается. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, он повернулся в мою сторону и промолчал. Однако я практически видел, как у него над макушкой пролетела бегущая строка: «Какой же ты всё-таки лошара, Дейдара», и это ввергло меня в пучину самого настоящего отчаяния, хотя я и сам прекрасно понимал, что друг прав.  
      Опустив голову, я подумал, что хуже просто быть не может… и тут же вспомнил, что под столом у меня находилось именно то, что обычно называют «ещё хуже».   
      Сжав кулаки, я заскрипел зубами и постарался взять себя в руки.   
      — Итак, как я уже сказал, Хинаты в моём кабинете…  
      Раздавшийся тихий чих, внезапно заглушивший и мои слова, и конский гогот Хидана, заставил меня подавиться языком. Я в очередной раз почувствовал, как меня с головой накрыло совершеннейшее отчаяние, которое, впрочем, моментально отступило, оставив на поверхности души столь же совершеннейшую апатию.   
      В голове мелькнуло не самое цензурное слово, почерпнутое из словарного запаса Хидана, а ладонь сама собой устремилась к лицу. У меня даже не возникло желания убиться ею. Просто уже сил никаких не осталось, честное слово.  
      Я запрокинул голову и застонал, вложив в этот звук всю свою усталость, всё своё раздражение. Этот грёбаный день достиг феерии своей говнистости. Вот теперь точно хуже быть не могло, мне осталось только споткнуться о собственную ногу и свалиться с двадцатого этажа, но при этом выжить, завершая порочный круг эпичного невезения.  
      — Пожелайте уже девушке здоровья, — произнёс я, отъезжая от стола и подавая Хинате руку, чтобы помочь ей выбраться.  
      Сложно описать словами выражения лиц присутствующих в кабинете людей. Разве что Сасори едва ли отличался от своего обычного вида, только побледнел чуть сильнее.  
      Хината, светясь как запрещающий движение дорожный знак, поднялась с пола и, прижав к груди увесистую пачку бумаги, в нерешительности посмотрела на присутствующих. Когда её взгляд остановился на Кибе, она вздрогнула и опустила глаза, побледнев.  
      — Будь… здорова, — пробормотал тот, быстро моргая от неожиданности.  
      Притихший Хидан молча кивнул, соглашаясь с его словами, а Хината, всхлипнув, вдруг сорвалась с места и вылетела из кабинета, растеряв по пути добрую половину своей ноши, чем вызвала в моей душе очередной всплеск практически нечеловеческой усталости. Теперь это точно придётся собирать мне.  
      Киба, спохватившись, кинулся за ней, по пути крайне подозрительно зыркнув на меня. Следом за ними пошёл и Хидан, молча показав мне оттопыренный вверх большой палец. Видать, эта ситуация лишила дара речи даже его, что уже о многом говорило.  
      В помещении остались только я и Сасори, смотрящий на меня с каким-то странным выражением лица. Я повернулся к нему и набрал полную грудь воздуха, попутно придумывая, как бы оправдаться, но он вдруг поднял руку, останавливая готовую сорваться с языка речь, из-за чего я с шумом выдохнул весь набранный воздух обратно.   
      Опустив руку, Сасори покачал головой и повернулся ко мне спиной, намереваясь покинуть кабинет.  
      — Я не знаю, в какие игры ты играешь, Дейдара, — произнёс он, застыв на пороге, — но если тебе настолько не нужна Ино, я с удовольствием займусь ею. — Он глянул на меня поверх плеча, продемонстрировав не самую приятную ухмылку из своего и так небогатого арсенала. И вышел, оставив меня в полном смятении.  
      Я нахмурился, пытаясь осознать сказанные только что слова, но сразу же отмахнулся, понимая, что слишком устал для тщательного анализа. Сасори просто обиделся, я потом ему всё объясню, чтобы не возникло никаких недоразумений, а то и в самом деле ситуация — не бей лежачего. Можно всякое подумать.  
      Когда рабочий день, наконец, закончился, я, потирая шею, отправился на стоянку, чтобы с чистой совестью поехать к болеющей Ино. Работы было не сильно много, но гнетущая атмосфера, оставленная в кабинете на прощание моим ненаглядным другом, вымотала меня так, что начинало казаться, будто на мне бетонные плиты возили, поэтому заветных шести часов я ждал так, как не ждал никогда. Мне просто жизненно необходим был глоток отдыха, которого я не получил за всю прошедшую ночь и весь день.  
      Еле передвигая отяжелевшие ноги, я как раз подбирался к высокому забору стоянки, как вдруг наткнулся на сидящего на бордюре Кибу, который играл поводком со здоровенным белым псом.   
      Собака, почуяв моё присутствие, моментально навострила уши и повернулась, отвлекаясь от занятной возни с хозяином. Не знаю, каким образом, но пёс узнал меня и дружелюбно замахал хвостом, моментально расслабившись.   
      Киба тоже посмотрел в мою сторону и сразу встал на ноги, отряхивая джинсы от уличной пыли. Чуть виновато улыбаясь, он подошёл ко мне и протянул руку, но затем, спохватившись, убрал её, растеряно усмехнувшись.  
      — Я это… Извини, не хотел тебя подставлять с этим делом, — пробормотал он, немного нервно почёсывая шею.  
      — Да ладно, — криво ухмыльнулся я, прикидывая, сколько ещё лет Хидан будет прикалываться надо мной по этому поводу. — Убить тебя я всё равно не смогу, тем более что мне легче покалечить нашего менеджера, поэтому не бери в голову.  
      Киба хохотнул и потрепал скулящего от ничегонеделания пса по загривку.  
      — Может, прогуляешься с нами? — предложил он. — Кстати, знакомься. Это Акамару.  
      Тот громко гавкнул, подтверждая слова хозяина, и радостно замахал хвостом, тыкаясь влажным носом в мою ладонь. Я погладил крупную морду по довольно жёсткой шерсти и почувствовал практически смертельную усталость. Мне захотелось прилечь хоть куда-нибудь и пожаловаться на весь мир из-за того, что он слишком жесток.  
      — Извини, — я бледно улыбнулся, — я сейчас не в состоянии резво шевелить конечностями.  
      — Понятно, — кивнул Киба и замялся, теребя в руках поводок. — Я тут хотел спросить…  
      — Хината? — опередил я его и удовлетворённо кивнул, поняв, что попал в точку. — Ничего криминального. Просто ситуация в тот момент требовала быстрого решения, а умные мысли, как известно, приходят только после того, как совершишь явную глупость. Поэтому она оказалась у меня под столом. — Я и сам удивлялся тому, как убедительно и спокойно звучал мой голос, хотя сам я чувствовал себя ну очень неспокойно, ведь вся эта ситуация знатно подпортила мне кровь. — Да и, к тому же, у меня уже есть девушка, которую я люблю. И зовут её точно не Хьюга Хината.  
      — Ясно, — кивнул Киба и улыбнулся. — Красивая?  
      — Очень, — поколебавшись несколько секунд, сдался я. — Но, увы, считает меня только другом.  
      — А почему ты ей не признаешься?   
      — Я… не могу собраться с духом, — нехотя ответил я, отводя взгляд. — И вообще, зачем ты спрашиваешь?  
      — Затем, что прекрасно тебя понимаю, — подмигнул Киба, садясь обратно на бордюр.  
      Я, поколебавшись, вздохнул и плюхнулся рядом, забив на то, что светлые брюки потом придётся стирать. Во-первых, стоять я уже просто не мог, а во-вторых, редко встретишь в наше время человека, который говорит о том, что может понять ситуацию, в которой ты оказался.  
      Акамару, увидев, что хозяин и его собеседник вновь вернулись в состояние статичных объектов, шумно вздохнул и лёг прямо на землю у наших ног, изредка пытаясь поймать зубами поводок, которым Киба махал перед его носом.  
      — Знаешь, — начал Киба, глядя на пса, — я ведь знаю Хинату ещё со школы. Мы вместе учились с первого класса, затем вместе пошли в университет, вместе же его окончили. Сколько я помню себя, столько же помню и её, а всё остальное время, проведённое вне этого ощущения, кажется мне каким-то бесполезным и неправильным. — Он повернулся ко мне. — Вот пойти вместе работать у нас не получилось, потому что я не прошёл собеседование в вашу фирму — уж очень там требования высокие. А Хината вот прошла. — Киба вздохнул. — Видел бы ты, как она расстроилась, узнав, что я слился — это сложно словами передать.  
      — Вот как, — пробормотал я, выдыхая и чуть запрокидывая голову. — Выходит, вы давно встречаетесь.  
      — Вовсе нет, — моментально отозвался он, вызвав моё крайнее удивление. Резко повернувшись к нему, из-за чего шейные позвонки противно хрустнули, я открыл рот, но Киба опередил меня: — Я — друг Хинаты, а она — моя возлюбленная.  
      Я прикусил язык и судорожно вздохнул, практически физически ощущая возникшее между нами родство. Как же я его понимал в этот момент. И этот безнадёжный взгляд, и эту кривую улыбку при слове «друзья», и стиснутые в кулаки ладони. Это всё было слишком знакомо.  
      — Вот как, — повторил я.   
      — Именно, — кивнул Киба. — Сегодня я собрался с духом и пришёл к вам в офис, чтобы, наконец, признаться ей, но произошла такая вот ситуация. — Он усмехнулся и вздохнул. — Я и сам не знаю, зачем тебе это говорю, но просто увидел в тебе человека, способного понять мою проблему.   
      — Я способен, — усмехнулся я, глядя на свои раскрытые ладони. — Вот только посоветовать ничего не могу, потому что сам по уши в этом же. Ино считает, что я — друг, но не более. Хороший такой, добрый друг, вечный, как мелочь в автобусе. Знала бы она, какие чувства во мне вызывает.  
      Киба поджал губы и на некоторое время замолчал, играя с Акамару поводком.   
      — Знаешь, — подал голос он, — а давай с тобой договоримся. — Повернувшись ко мне, он так решительно нахмурился, что мне даже чуточку нехорошо стало. — Давай сегодня же возьмём и расскажем нашим любимым о своих чувствах!  
      — Ч-чего? — глупо моргая, выдохнул я.  
      — Того! — Киба вскочил и рывком поднял меня на ноги. — Мы же мужики, в конце концов, так сколько же можно сопли жевать, а? — Он шарахнул меня по плечу и лучезарно улыбнулся. — Давай сегодня же разорвём этот порочный круг!  
      — Я не могу… — попытался возразить я, но Киба прервал моё сопротивление повелительным жестом.  
      — Кто сегодня сдрейфит, оплачивает потом успешной паре номер в гостинице, — провозгласил он и, коварно ухмыльнувшись, добавил: — В «Фейри Плаза».  
      У меня дыхание перехватило, когда я вспомнил, сколько там стоила ночь.   
      Замахав руками, я уже хотел бурно отказаться от такого расточительного пари, но тут Киба послал в воздух последний козырь, который я просто так никогда бы не спустил. Даже Сасори.  
      — Слабо? — прищурившись, спросил он.  
      Градус в теле подпрыгнул к горлу, обжигая гортань, а слова протеста провалились обратно в желудок, придавленные негодованием.   
      Мне? Слабо?! Пф!  
      — Говно вопрос, — вспомнив любимое выражение Хидана, хмыкнул я. — Надеюсь, ты достаточно зарабатываешь.  
      — Аналогично, — фыркнул Киба и потряс мою руку в прощальном жесте. — Успехов тебе! — жарко пожелал он и, развернувшись, трусцой припустился в сторону парка.  
      А я… так и остался стоять с разинутым ртом возле стоянки. В мозгу только сейчас оформилась здравая мысль, вернее, правильное восприятие того, на что я сгоряча подписался. Захотелось сесть на землю, подтянуть колени к подбородку и прикинуться страусиным яйцом, чтобы от меня все отстали.   
      Следовало ехать домой… ехать домой, чтобы не вляпаться в ещё какую-нибудь засаду.  
      Очнулся я только перед дверью квартиры Ино и тут же похолодел, понимая, что надо как-то выходить из положения, причём выходить срочно. Номера в «Фейри Плаза» были чудовищно дорогими, поэтому требовалось собраться с мыслями, с силами и совершить прыжок в бездну. И пусть я буду потом сидеть в этом номере в одиночестве и мечтать о том, чтобы быстро и безболезненно сдохнуть, но проигрывать — это не в моём характере всё-таки, поэтому…  
      Додумать мне не удалось, потому что дверь в жилище моей подруги распахнулась, и в меня едва не влепился высокий статный мужчина в деловом костюме. Быстро сфокусировав зрение, я почувствовал, что вся моя решимость, жалобно воя, отползала в сторону желудка и вызвала болезненный рвотный спазм.   
      Учиха Итачи смотрел на меня с высоты своего роста и слегка удивлённо моргал.  
      — Дейдара-сан. — Он учтиво кивнул и посторонился, пропуская меня внутрь, затем повернулся к бледной Ино, кутающейся в большой плед, несмотря на жару, и произнёс: — Ино-сан, подумайте, пожалуйста, над моим предложением.   
      Получив невнятное бормотание в ответ, Итачи ещё раз кивнул и вышел за дверь, пожелав нам хорошего вечера.  
      Я несколько мгновений постоял, глядя на коридор, затем прикрыл дверь и повернулся к хмурой подруге, угрюмо смотрящей в пол.  
      — Ты чего из кровати выползла, сопля в обмороке? — с шутливым ворчанием покачал я головой, расплываясь в улыбке. Всё-таки находиться рядом с ней было почти релаксирующим занятием. И все страхи становились не такими жуткими. — Давай-ка ты отправишься сейчас в комнату, а я приготовлю бульон, ведь ты наверняка ни кусочка проглотить не смогла за весь день.  
      Я отправился на кухню, по пути стаскивая галстук и стараясь как можно скорее скрыться с глаз, чтобы избежать чего-то… Я и сам не понимал, что именно меня настолько пугало, но ощущение того, что директорская морда не зря посетила скромную обитель Ино, наполняло душу не самым приятным предчувствием. Мне требовалась небольшая передышка, чтобы избавиться от этого гнетущего чувства.  
      — Дейдара, — хрипло позвала Ино, заставив меня замереть и моментально похолодеть от предвкушения, — я замуж выхожу.


	7. Chapter 7

## Глава 4, часть 1

      Знаете, что самое плохое, когда тебе нечего сказать? Это когда тебе нечего сказать, а наполняющая комнату тишина похожа на большой воздушный шарик, который раздувает горло…  
      Я сидела на диване, поджав ноги и кутаясь в большущий мягкий плед, и смотрела на бледного как смерть Дейдару, который изредка привставал с кресла, вскидывал руку и открывал рот, чтобы что-то произнести, но тут же снова откидывался на спинку кресла и расслаблялся. Он что-то беззвучно бормотал и шевелил пальцами, словно играл на невидимом инструменте, затем вновь смотрел на меня, открывал рот и закрывал его.  
      Как большая бледнючая рыба, выброшенная на берег.  
      Его реакция, наверное, показалась бы мне забавной, если бы я сама не была шокирована до безобразия. Поэтому мы оба напоминали здоровенных рыб, у одной из которых ещё и зверское похмелье до сих пор не рассосалось.  
      Прихлёбывая сваренный Дейдарой бульон, я пыталась воскресить в памяти визит начальника, который обрушился на меня, как снег на голову, и морщилась, осознавая, что выглядела я перед ним просто феерически непривлекательно: опухшее лицо, вместо глаз — щёлочки, большой картофелеобразный нос, который из-за полубессонной ночи и рыданий превратился в абсолютное безобразие. Удивительно, как он не дал дёру, едва увидев свою… кхем… будущую жену в таком неприглядном виде. Видать, нужда припёрла настолько сильно, что даже это не отвратило желания предложить мне сделку.  
      К слову, само предложение руки и сердца выглядело из рук вон неромантичным и сухим, как пергаментная бумага.  
      Стоящий на моём пороге Итачи вежливо извинился за беспокойство, затем дождался, когда я отомру и приглашу его в дом, чинно прошёл в гостиную и степенно устроился в большом резном кресле, которое я, помнится, купила за баснословную сумму, раздербанив заначку Дейдары. Я жутко гордилась этой покупкой, несмотря на то, что Дейдара презрительно морщился и фыркал. Он говорил, что «это старьё» в моей убогой маленькой квартирке будет смотреться, как седло на корове.  
      Однако сегодня я лишний раз убедилась, что не зря вложилась в ненужный, по сути, предмет мебели, потому что Учиха Итачи вписался в него так, словно мастера снимали с него мерки, а лучшие дизайнеры — подгоняли материал. Мне даже показалось, что не будь мне так плохо, я даже комплимент отвесила бы. Но, увы, тошнота скрутила так, что я смогла только полудохлым мотыльком опуститься на стоящий по соседству диван и закутаться в плед, пряча зеленеющую физиономию от внимательных тёмных глаз.  
      — Дейдара-сан сообщил, что вы неважно себя чувствуете, — всё так же чинно произнёс Итачи, сидя в моём любимом кресле именно так, как следовало, то есть очень правильно! Правильнее не смог бы, наверное, никто! — Как вы себя чувствуете?  
      С трудом оторвав взгляд от длинных ног своего начальника, я с не меньшим трудом попыталась понять, что именно он у меня сейчас спросил. Слова наползали друг на друга, создавая сумятицу, в которой угадывалось только местоимение «вы». Остальное тонуло в ворохе собственных предположений о том, что именно привело его ко мне.  
      Постаравшись сфокусировать оба глаза на лице Итачи, я невнятно промычала что-то и зарылась ещё глубже в плед в надежде, что моё нежелание контактировать почувствуется на ментальном уровне и заставит внезапного гостя как можно скорее удалиться. Нет, выгонять я его не хотела, потому что… ну… это же был Учиха Итачи, в конце концов! Мой босс! Однако держать его тут тоже не особенно-то улыбалось, потому что мои состояние и внешний вид вызывали лишь удручённый вздох, не говоря уже о том, что у меня не было элементарного набора гостеприимного человека, включающего в себя хотя бы чай и какие-нибудь конфеты. А всё потому, что я большую часть своей сознательной взрослой жизни прожила у Дейдары, пользуясь его хозяйственностью и холодильником. А уж если вспомнить, что я как всегда на диете, то…  
      — Яманака-сан?  
      Я моргнула и изумлённо уставилась на Итачи, со стыдом осознав, что совсем позабыла о его присутствии. Округлив глаза, я высунула руку из недр пледа и помахала, пытаясь этим небрежным жестом дать понять, что со мной всё в норме. Судя по тому, что выражение лица Итачи не изменилось… ничего не изменилось. У него всё равно всегда было такое выражение лица.  
      — Учиха-сан, — произнесла я глухо, надеясь, что пары перегара, которые уже порядком отравили меня саму, до него не долетят, — извините, но я не могу вам даже чай предложить, потому что…  
      — Нет, не стоит утруждаться.  
      Уголки его губ чуть приподнялись в улыбке, и я чуть не выпала в астрал. Это было слишком невероятно, чтобы оказаться правдой, поэтому я торопливо списала всё на похмельный синдром. Так было дешевле для психики.  
      — Я ведь, на самом деле, пришёл к вам не просто так.  
      Чёрт подери! Так и знала, что надо было всё-таки пойти на работу! Наверняка он разозлился, что я не соизволила даже позвонить и не доделала целый ворох оставленной вчера работы. Бли-и-ин!  
      — Я уволена, да? — испуганно спросила я и, вынырнув из спасительного кокона, постаралась изобразить ну очень жалостливое лицо в искренней надежде, что глаза у меня при этом не разъехались в разные стороны.  
      — Уволены? — удивился Итачи и покачал головой. — Нет-нет. Я к вам по другому вопросу пришёл.  
      Моментально успокоившись, я вновь спряталась в плед и одним глазом выжидательно уставилась на начальника, который наклонился вперёд и, упершись локтями в колени, испытующе посмотрел прямо на меня.  
      Повисла неловкая пауза, и я уже стала мысленно пинать себя под все возможные места, чтобы вспомнить — что именно говорят в таких ситуациях, но Итачи спас положение. Он вздохнул и, потянув узел галстука, чопорно осведомился:  
      — Могу я снять пиджак? А то как-то… душно.  
      Напоминать о том, что в комнате, где мы находились, был кондиционер, я не стала, поэтому просто согласно качнулась, едва не кувыркнувшись с дивана при этом.  
      Зачарованно наблюдая за медленным расстёгиванием пуговиц, я мысленно поздравила себя, что сейчас была не в состоянии даже толком шевелиться, иначе все дела, по которым заявился мой начальник, пришлось бы отложить очень на потом в связи… с обстоятельствами, да. Поэтому мне оставалось только поедать глазами широкоплечую фигуру, стараясь при этом не особенно громко чавкать. И в который раз убеждаться, что не зря его называли самым красивым мужчиной в нашей фирме. Он ведь даже пиджак снимал как-то… по-особенному — так, что можно любоваться и любоваться.  
      Вот бывали же такие харизматичные мужчины, у которых каждый жест смотрелся отдельной балладой. Страшно было даже стоять рядом с подобным человеком, потому что и красивейшая из красивых девушек смотрелась бы лишь бледной пустышкой.  
      Когда Итачи вновь опустился в кресло, перекинув пиджак через спинку, я уже почти взвыла, разглядывая каждую складочку рубашки, которая сидела, чёрт бы её подрал, просто потрясающе на его теле.  
      Ну почему… почему моим начальником бы не старый обрюзгший низкорослый жирдяй, как у Шикамару, а потрясающий красавец с обворожительным голосом, из-за которого работа забывалась напрочь?!  
      — Яманака-сан, — начал Итачи, пристально глянув на меня, — вы ведь уже в курсе того, что мой младший брат и Харуно-сан собираются пожениться?  
      Удивившись его информированности, я снова согласно качнулась. Надеюсь, Лобастая не узнает, что я позорно слила информацию на первом же вопросе. Если она будет обижаться, придётся наврать, что меня зверски пытали, и показать разбитую коленку. Уж это её должно будет пронять до нужной степени.  
      Хотя, наверное, беспокоиться об осведомлённости Итачи всё-таки не стоило, ведь Саске являлся его братом. Неудивительно, что он был в курсе.  
      — Я не сомневался, что вы, как подруга Харуно-сан, первая об этом узнаете, — удовлетворённо кивнул Итачи и едва заметно нахмурился, вызвав у меня почти неконтролируемое желание дотронуться пальцем до появившейся между его бровей морщинки и разгладить её. Удерживал меня от этой глупости только бархатный голос, звучащий сейчас так серьёзно, что мой дурацкий романтичный порыв выглядел бы по меньшей мере смешно. — Я сейчас немного отойду от сути вопроса и поведаю вам кое-какую часть нашего семейного бытия. Вы не против?  
      Против ли я была узнать тайны семейства Учиха? Какой смешной вопрос.  
      Вновь согласно качнувшись, я вся превратилась в слух.  
      — Ни для кого не секрет, что семья Учиха занимает настолько высокое положение в большей степени благодаря тому, что наш отец умел в нужный момент менять ежовые рукавицы на стальные и, образно выражаясь, брать в руки меч. Он никогда не отступал от своих целей и следовал к ним с таким упорством, что незнающие люди завидовали, а знающие — попросту боялись. Никто и никогда не пытался ставить ему палки в колёса, потому что подобные диверсии, как правило, проваливались, а виновные потом наказывались по всей строгости. — Заметив, видимо, отразившийся на моём лице благоговейный страх, Итачи снова едва заметно улыбнулся, вызвав у меня панику. — Нет, не подумайте, никакого криминала. Отец — крайне честолюбивый человек и очень законопослушный. Для того чтобы сравнять человека с асфальтом, не всегда нужно кровопролитие, согласитесь. Достаточно нескольких очень нужных и важных документов, отправленных правильным людям.  
      Не совсем пока понимая, для чего мне знать подноготную их семейства, я только кивнула и навострила уши. Раз уж Итачи счёл это важным, мне не следовало выказывать сомнения. Он ведь редко ошибался.  
      — Всё это я сейчас рассказал для того, чтобы вы осознали, что именно из себя представляет Учиха Фугаку. Поэтому, думаю, вы уже поняли, что меня и Саске отец воспитывал так, чтобы мы стали достойной заменой его в семейном бизнесе, ради которого он сделал очень многое. Однако ни я, ни Саске не имеем и сотой доли того характера, которым обладает он, что, собственно, не является ни для кого секретом. Для отца — в том числе.  
      Я мысленно ужаснулась, представив, каким железобетонным был их папа. Мой, конечно, тоже всегда был строг, но он ограничивался тем, что отбирал мою косметику и демонстративно смывал её в унитаз, после чего сам же вычищал забившиеся остатки, ругая в голос непослушную дочь. Но вот чтобы так — никогда.  
      — Если не вдаваться в подробности, я и Саске являемся той самой необходимой силой только в те моменты, когда вместе, потому что мы каким-то образом разделили между собой жёсткий характер отца: Саске досталось редкостное упрямство и бульдожья хватка, а мне — умение вести дела и чётко контролировать ситуацию. Поняв это с первых же дней, когда фирма перешла под наше управление, отец, недолго думая, решил устроить для нас, своего рода, проверку. Так сказать, убедиться в нашем с Саске единстве взглядов и интересов на случай, если возникнет непредвиденное обстоятельство, способное расколоть нашу родственную связь. На самом деле, проверка достаточно… хм… своеобразная и может показаться вам глупой. — Он замолчал и отвёл взгляд, собираясь, видимо, с мыслями.  
      А я, едва не открыв рот, с нетерпением ждала продолжения, потому что редко когда представлялась возможность узнать столько о семье Учиха, ведь они всегда были неприступны как Эверест и столь же величественно отстранены от бытности обычных смертных. Забавно было вот так узнавать, что у них, оказывается, тоже существовали свои заморочки.  
      Что же там их папаша намутил, раз Итачи не решался это озвучивать? Сомневаюсь, что что-то настолько глупое, ведь он же был умным мужчиной и всё прочее. Такие обычно не совершали банальных глупостей, из-за которых отроки мучительно краснели и старались прикрыть свой явный стыд ладонью.  
      — Дело в том, что отец запретил жениться одному из нас до тех пор, пока не женится второй. То есть, как итог, мы с Саске должны сыграть свои свадьбы в один день.  
      Я едва не подпрыгнула.  
      Он совсем дурак?!  
      В полном недоумении выпучившись на Итачи, я только хлопала глазами, пытаясь сообразить — прикалывался он надо мной или нет. Однако, судя по серьёзному взгляду и наличию… вернее, полному отсутствию чувства юмора, Итачи был абсолютно и бесповоротно честен и искренен. Настолько, что мне оставалось только со стуком захлопнуть рот и усомниться в собственной нормальности.  
      Нервно усмехнувшись, я высунула голову из-под пледа и недоверчиво прищурилась.  
      — Хорошо, — медленно произнесла я после недолгого молчания. — Вернее, нет, не повезло вам, конечно, особенно если учесть, что Саске-кун… ой, то есть Саске-сан собрался в ближайшее время жениться на Лоб… Сакуре. Придётся тогда вам с вашей девуш… — Я запнулась и моргнула, потом моргнула ещё раз и ошеломлённо выдохнула: — Погодите. Так вам… У вас никого нет, да?..  
      Итачи хмуро кивнул и решительно поднялся. Зачем-то поглядев по сторонам, он провёл ладонями по идеально выглаженным брюкам и, чуть приподняв одну штанину, величественно опустился на одно колено.  
      Сказать, что я удивилась — это ничего не сказать. Я глупо смотрела на него, хлопая ресницами, и отказывалась верить в происходящее, чтобы сохранить остатки разума, однако следующая его фраза вызвала у меня уже не просто удивление, а, скорее, желание провалиться сквозь землю. И чем глубже — тем лучше.  
      — Яманака-сан, — торжественно начал Итачи, — я знаю, что не вправе просить вас выручать моего брата, однако подумайте о своей подруге. И ради неё станьте, пожалуйста, моей женой.  
      Я упала.  
      Нет, серьёзно. Я в самом деле взяла и свалилась — неловко дёрнулась, пытаясь то ли убежать, то ли пнуть своего начальника, и тут же завалилась набок. Совсем по-свинячьи взвизгнув, я приготовилась крепко приложиться лбом о журнальный столик, однако трагедии не случилось, потому что Итачи, в лучших традициях фильмов про рыцарей, подставил своё крепкое плечо, в которое я и впечаталась носом.  
      Ощутив, как помутилось в голове от боли, а из обеих ноздрей хлынула кровь, я невнятно что-то пробормотала (кажется, послала Итачи по бабушке) и отключилась. Скорее всего, из-за нервного перенапряжения, не иначе.  
      Пришла в себя я уже в горизонтальном положении на диване, заботливо укрытая многострадальным пледом. Причём начальник не поленился подоткнуть его со всех сторон, чтобы мне при такой жаре, видимо, ничего и никуда не надуло…  
      Хотя мне ли жаловаться?..  
      С трудом приподнявшись, я нашла глазами Итачи, который с задумчивым видом изучал полку над телевизором, где громоздилась вся моя не самая богатая коллекция с фильмами, и вновь пожелала самой себе провалиться сквозь пол, потому что всё произошедшее не оказалось дурацким сном. Всё это случилось на самом деле, чёрт бы его подрал.  
      Почувствовав мой взгляд, Итачи обернулся и, поняв, видимо, что очнулась я не многим дружелюбнее, чем отключилась, смущённо кашлянул в кулак. Вернувшись к креслу, он опёрся руками на достаточно высокую спинку и задумчиво посмотрел на меня, пытаясь подобрать нужный тон в разговоре, потому что при столь неожиданном предложении реакцию вряд ли можно было предугадать.  
      — Я, наверное, шокировал вас. — Ой, ну что вы! Я всего лишь упала в обморок от неожиданности — пустяки. — Однако, прошу вас, не отказывайтесь сразу… Я обещаю, что ни при каких обстоятельствах не нарушу условий брачного договора, составлять который будет лучший юрист города. Это будет фактически фиктивный брак ради счастья моего брата и вашей подруги. И расторгнуть его мы сможем в любой момент — какой пожелаете.  
      — Знаете, что? — Я резко поднялась с дивана и, почувствовав, как к горлу подступила тошнота, покачнулась. Нервно сглотнув, я постаралась снова принять важный вид, но получилось лишь жалобно произнести: — Я пойду водички попью. Вам налить?  
      И быстро вышла, волоча за собой плед. Мне не хотелось с ним разговаривать, потому что тогда он потребовал бы однозначного ответа, а не всяких дамских ужимок. Однако соглашаться я пока не собиралась, как и отказываться. Во-первых, так внезапно связывать себя узами брака — это было бы слишком необдуманно с моей стороны; во-вторых, предложение сделал сам Учиха Итачи, так что отказываться от этого предложения было бы необдуманно вдвойне. Так что тут, как любила говорить моя мама, и хочется, и колется.  
      Я всегда восхищалась своим начальником, считала его красивым, одно время даже думала, что влюблена в него, однако сейчас, в тот момент, за который одна половина наших девчонок удавилась бы от счастья, а вторая — сама сдохла от сердечного приступа, я испытала страх. И мне совершенно не хотелось, чтобы Итачи догадался о том, какие чувства овладели мной. Ещё, чего доброго, оскорбится…  
      Налив в высокий стакан воду из графина, я быстрыми глотками опустошила ёмкость и, повернувшись к выходу из кухни, едва не выплеснула обратно всё выпитое, потому что прямо за моей спиной стоял Итачи.  
      — Вы хромаете, — произнёс он. — Я вчера… покалечил вас?  
      — Нет! — вырвалось у меня слишком громко. Зажав рот ладонью, я замахала рукой и нервно захихикала, припомнив сравнение с чёртом из табакерки. — Я упала, когда возвращалась домой, ничего серьёзного. До свадьбы заживёт… — Мысленно откусив себе язык за слишком двусмысленное замечание, я быстро добавила: — Завтра же вернусь на работу.  
      Итачи стоял так близко от меня, что было страшно поднять взгляд, поэтому разговаривала я с верхней пуговицей его рубашки, которая, казалось, жалобно смотрела на меня сквозь продетые нитками отверстия. У меня было стойкое ощущение, что если я сейчас загляну в его бездонные чёрные глаза, потону с невнятным бульканьем и тут же соглашусь на всё, даже если он предложит продать меня потом на органы куда-нибудь в Арабские Эмираты. Поэтому я, поджав губы от усердия, усиленно гипнотизировала пуговицу и мысленно пересчитывала все ниточки, прикрепляющие её к ткани рубашки. Получалось немного отвлечься. Совсем чуть-чуть, правда.  
      — Яманака… нет, могу я называть вас Ино-сан? — Глубокий голос, наполненный настолько чарующими интонациями, что мне стало одновременно и дурно, и непередаваемо хорошо, произнёс моё имя так, что дыхание спёрло, а сердце забилось в районе горла. — Я прошу прощения, что напугал вас своим внезапным предложением. — Верхняя пуговица рубашки, приём! Ответь мне! Контроль ускользает! — Повторюсь, что я не в праве просить вас или настаивать на чём-то, не в праве требовать согласия или даже хотя бы времени, чтобы оттянуть момент отказа. — Не будь таким обворожительным! Просто не будь! — Однако… Вы не смотрите на меня?  
      Я почувствовала, как его палец прикоснулся к моему подбородку. В нос ударил запах немного горького свежего одеколона, от которого защипало глаза, а во рту намертво отпечатался привкус перца с солью.  
      Я несколько раз моргнула, мысленно уговаривая себя, что он — всего лишь человек, всего лишь обычный человек, от которого не едет сумасшедшим паровозом крыша, и подняла взгляд. И тут же сообразила, что зря это сделала. Нужно было хотя бы отойти на шаг. Да хоть на полшага, на одну пятую, но отойти…  
      Вот, знаете, раньше я думала, что высказывание «мир остановился» создано для красивых дамских романов, где благородный герцог спасает от неволи очаровательную герцогиню, затем долго смотрит ей в глаза, произносит какую-нибудь затёртую до дыр пафосность и, наконец, целует. Герцогиня счастлива как сытая корова, играет музыка, и они уезжают в закат на его обалденно красивом коне. Ну, или мерседесе — в зависимости от времени, в котором происходит событие.  
      Теперь же я поняла, что для сказки вовсе необязательно быть принцессой или княжной, необязательно иметь рядом принца или барона и тем более необязательно, чтобы у него при себе был обалденно красивый статный конь. Главное, чтобы атмосфера была пронизана маленькими тонкими волокнами романтизма, а взгляд стоящего напротив человека говорил всё то, что не формулировалось в речь, ведь таких слов просто не существовало в природе. Тогда ты мог почувствовать, как за спиной вырастают крылья, как глаза щиплет от подступающих слёз, как в горле застывает большой горячий ком из самых разных приятных чувств.  
      И даже жестокое похмелье, до сих пор наполняющее моё дыхание жутким перегаром, не могло этот момент испортить.  
      Или могло?..  
      Резко втянув ноздрями воздух, я сразу осознала, что ком в горле — это вовсе не то, о чём я сперва подумала, и побледнела, понимая, что добежать до уборной, находящейся в противоположной стороне, просто не успею. Отвернувшись, я ощутила, как вода, выпитая минутой ранее, протестующе вспенилась, встретившись, видимо, с остатками нерастворившегося алкоголя. Зажав рот рукой, я ринулась к раковине и, проклиная всё на свете, согнулась над ней. Чувствуя себя последней в мире неудачницей, я корчилась, стараясь заглушить совсем уж неаппетитные звуки, и мысленно рыдала, понимая, что когда обернусь, Итачи уже и след простынет. Кто станет терпеть, что будущую жену рвёт прямо в раковину из-за похмелья? Правильно — никто. Поэтому прости, дорогая, нас ждёт развод.  
Когда конвульсивное содрогание моего желудка прекратилось, я едва не свалилась. Ноги тряслись с такой силой, что можно было, наверное, услышать неровную дробь коленей.  
      Я вцепилась дрожащей рукой в края раковины и потянулась к вентилю, чтобы умыть опухшую красную физиономию от слёз, пота и остальных не самых приятных подробностей. Но когда бледную холодную конечность, пытающуюся ухватиться за скользкий вентиль, накрыла горячая большая ладонь, я потеряла дар речи, а когда следом за этим поперёк талии меня перехватила вторая сильная рука, помогая встать на ноги, чтобы дотянуться до воды, у меня пропала ещё и способность связно соображать.  
      Протянув руки к тугой струе воды, я с усердием размазала ледяную воду по своему лицу, ощущая, как пламенеют щёки, и повернулась к Итачи, чтобы выразить свою признательность и быстренько выпроводить его, пока что-нибудь ещё похлеще не случилось. Но, наткнувшись на полный теплоты и понимания взгляд, я в очередной раз потеряла дар речи, потому что привыкла к совсем иному раскладу: Учихи всегда смотрели свысока, надменно, прохладно, твёрдо, даже жёстко, зло, предупреждающе, но чтобы вот так заботливо — это был слишком большой удар по психике. Как и все эти полуулыбки. Как и это внезапное предложение, перевернувшее мой маленький скромный мирок с ног на голову.  
      Едва сдержав новую волну тошноты, я бледно улыбнулась дрожащими губами.  
      — Простите за это, — только и сумела я произнести, понимая, что пала в этих глубоких глазах ниже самого низкого в мире плинтуса.  
      — Ничего страшного.  
      Итачи поставил меня на ноги и шагнул назад, разом растеряв всю ту заботу, которая кружила вокруг мгновением ранее. Кашляну в кулак, он вновь посерьёзнел.  
      — Мне пора возвращаться на работу. — И, развернувшись, вышел из кухни.  
      Проследовав в гостиную, где он степенно накинул пиджак и поправил чуть распущенный узел галстука, я всё ещё не могла отойти от ступора, поражаясь тому, насколько, оказывается, некоторые люди много скрывали внутри себя. Вот взять хотя бы Итачи: вид был один, но под ним крылась совершенно другая начинка. Куда ни плюнь — сплошные сюрпризы. И папаша их тоже был одним большим сюрпризом. Так нагадить отрокам — это надо уметь.  
      — Если вы завтра не сможете выйти на работу… — начал Итачи, стоя на пороге и многозначительно глядя на мою израненную коленку, однако я перебила его, беззаботно помахав рукой и постаравшись как можно более жизнерадостно улыбнуться.  
      — Нет, это пройдёт. До… до завтра, Учиха-сан?  
      — До завтра, — кивнул он, — Ино-сан.  
      И вот где-то только сейчас, спустя, наверное, целый час после его ухода, меня отпустило величайшее удивление, граничащее с откровенным шоком от происходящего. Однако оно, вместо того чтобы полностью исчезнуть, видимо, целиком и полностью перетекло на моего друга детства, продолжающего изображать страдающую сердечным приступом улитку.  
      Вздохнув, я отставила пустую тарелку на пуфик и с надеждой посмотрела на Дейдару, который снова собирался поразить меня словесным завихрением и снова терпел сокрушительное фиаско.  
      — Как день прошёл? — пробормотала я, надеясь, что это вернёт его к жизни.  
      Лучше бы не вернуло. Честно.  
      Дейдара вздрогнул от звука моего голоса и вперился в меня таким взглядом, что если бы им можно было убить…  
      — Ты издеваешься надо мной? — угрожающе тихо поинтересовался он, а затем взорвался так, что я пожалела, что не умерла от стыда перед Итачи, потому что теперь мне грозила смерть от удара тяжёлым тупым предметом.  
      Дейдара говорил что-то про то, что я безответственная и легкомысленная, раз принимаю практически незнакомого взрослого мужчину у себя дома, тем более в таком состоянии, где самое большое сопротивление, которое я могла бы оказать, — это наблевать на него. Потом он говорил что-то про то, какой Итачи нехороший и вообще сплошной жук в красивом панцире, что от такого не следует ждать добра. Следом он переключился почему-то на нашего менеджера по связям с общественностью, перемежая описания сегодняшнего дня такими красочными выражениями, что у меня не осталось сомнений в том, кто именно мог его такому научить…  
      А затем мне просто надоело слушать.  
      Я мысленно вернулась к разговору с Итачи и стала старательно взвешивать все «за» и «против», прекрасно осознавая, что завтра от меня потребуют чёткого решения. И, в принципе, ничего нового я себе не придумала, кроме стандартного «Офигеть! Меня замуж позвал Учиха Итачи!». Тем более я не могла разобраться, что мне делать с этим событием дальше: то ли продолжать играть в сказку и примерять туфельку Золушки или гроб Белоснежки, то ли спуститься с небес на землю и порушить жизнь Сакуре, показав своему внезапному везению язык и сказав, что на подачки я не ведусь. И то, и другое действо было наполнено как плюсами, так и минусами. Ну, вернее, минусов в свадьбе с Итачи я пока что, конечно, не видела, но была абсолютно уверена, что они там непременно были. Не могло же быть всё идеально, правильно? В любой бочке мёда непременно плавала ложка дёгтя — в этом я убедилась так давно и прочно, что сдаваться без боя детским иллюзиям не хотела. Поэтому я старательно прощупывала этот внезапный подарок какого-то явно не самого трезвого всевышнего на предмет зацепок за чувствительные места и, к своему величайшему стыду, понимала, что самым большим тормозящим фактором тут являлся всё-таки мой суеверный страх. Тут уже, как говорится, ни вперёд, ни назад — по диагонали крабиком и то постоянно оглядываясь. Мне было страшно подставить Лобастую, но ещё страшнее — шагнуть туда, где я не разбиралась никаким боком и где ситуация могла выйти из-под контроля в одно мгновение. Так что, как ни крути, выходило, что я упиралась рогами в себя, совершенно позабыв про благополучие подруги.  
      Нужно было с этим что-то делать. И первым делом поговорить с Сакурой. Да!  
      — Да? — Голос, раздавшийся рядом, показался таким внезапным, что я едва не подпрыгнула.  
      Уставившись испуганным кроликом на сидящего рядом со мной Дейдару (когда это он успел перетечь ко мне на диван?), я несколько раз моргнула и осеклась со своими мыслями и повисшим на языке вопросом. Судя по его напряжённому лицу и по тому, как решительно он нахмурил брови, я сейчас прослушала что-то крайне важное, почти жизненно-важное. И палиться со своим вороньим карканьем я как-то не хотела, чтобы не сильно расстраивать и без того расстроенного чем-то Дейдару.  
      Вот только как можно было ловко вывернуться из очередной западни, куда я снова умудрилась вляпаться по самые брови, я не могла придумать, поэтому лишь глупо пялилась на Дейдару, а он в ответ таращился на меня. Так мы и сидели очень дружно, пока тишину не разорвал телефонный звонок. Я едва подавила облегчённый выдох и, неопределённо пожав плечами, потянулась за трубкой. Однако когда я уже почти коснулась телефона, на моём запястье сомкнулись жёсткие пальцы, заставив замереть и изумлённо покоситься на хмурое лицо друга.  
      — Ты чего? — недоумённо протянула я, ненавязчиво пытаясь выкрутиться из его хватки.  
      — Ответь мне, — тихо и очень убедительно попросил Дейдара, не отрывая взгляда от моих бегающих глаз.  
      Признаваться ему в том, что я попросту пропустила мимо ушей то, что ему, судя по всему, было крайне важно, так и не захотелось, поэтому я лишь нервно засмеялась и всё-таки вырвала руку из его пальцев. Щёлкнув друга по носу ногтем, я фыркнула и протянула, стараясь вложить в голос как можно больше иронии:  
      — Да ну что ты ко мне прицепился? Не видишь, что мне плохо? Давай как-нибудь потом на эту тему поговорим, хорошо?  
      Лицо Дейдары одеревенело. На мгновение мне показалось, что я пропустила что-то даже не просто жизненно-важное, а крайне, чертовски, непередаваемо необходимое… И от этого внутри всё похолодело.  
      — Хах… — Дейдара откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл лицо руками. Затем он расхохотался так, что у меня замерло сердце, и смеялся так до тех пор, пока не замолчал настойчивый телефонный звонок.  
      Резко оборвав своё тоскливое веселье с последним гудком, он молча встал с дивана и, подхватив пиджак, двинулся в прихожую.  
      — Дейдара? — неуверенно позвала я, боясь даже ноги спустить на пол. Казалось, меня попросту убьёт стелющимся по полу могильным холодом.  
      — Нет, — он глянул на меня поверх плеча и криво усмехнулся, — я знал, что это безнадёжно. Просто не думал, что настолько…  
      Хлопнула дверь, сквозняк колыхнул шторы, а я так и осталась сидеть с открытым ртом, глядя в сторону прихожей и силясь хоть что-то понять. Что же я такого прослушала, раз Дейдара настолько болезненно отреагировал?.. Надо будет завтра обязательно спросить, потому что сегодня уже не было сил даже на то, чтобы признаться в собственном слабоумии. А завтра мы оба будем посвежее и поспокойнее. Да, определённо.  
      Кивнув самой себе, я отмерла и всё-таки потянулась к телефону.


	8. Chapter 8

## Глава 4, часть 2

      На следующий день в офисе было потрясающе спокойно, несмотря на все мои самые жуткие ожидания. Почему-то мне казалось, что после всего случившегося над крышей нашего здания как минимум должна была образоваться пространственно-временная воронка, всасывающая в себя всех, кто провинился в этом столетии. Однако, вопреки страхам, небо радовало безоблачностью, а на начищенном кафельном полу в холле первого этажа не было ни трещинки.  
      — Доброе утро, Яманака-сан. — Перед моими глазами вырос начальник охраны и понимающе улыбнулся, когда я едва не отпрыгнула от неожиданности. — Слышал, вам вчера нездоровилось. — Он многозначительно посмотрел на мою перебинтованную коленку и, перекатив языком зубочистку из одного уголка губ в другой, приподнял бровь. — Смею надеяться, сегодня вам лучше?  
      — Доброе, — пробурчала я, испытывая в данный момент не самые светлые эмоции от того, что приходилось торчать тут и общаться с тем, с кем я предпочла бы не видеться всю ближайшую вечность. Тем более что меня совсем не тянуло с ним флиртовать, как позавчера. И чем я вообще думала, блин, давая ему свой номер телефона? — Да, спасибо, мне полегчало.  
      Сомневаюсь, что смогу внятно объяснить, чем именно меня так раздражал в данную минуту Ширануи Генма, но все его притязания, высказанные двумя днями ранее, теперь представлялись лишь докучливостью с его стороны и не более. Встречаться с ним мне расхотелось ещё вчера, а сегодня с утра я только уверилась, что подобные отношения в пределах нашей компании — лишняя штука. Даже если объект вполне симпатичен и готов первым сделать шаг навстречу.   
      В конце концов, мне замужество предложил сам директор! Что мне до какого-то начальника охраны?  
      — Как грустно, что вы не в духе. — Мне показалось, что в его голосе в этот момент скользнуло лёгкое разочарование, будто бы он услышал мои мысли. От этого мороз пробежал по коже, а в ушах неприятно зазвенело. — Быть может, в другой раз?  
      — Да, когда наступит «пожарный» случай, — с сарказмом усмехнулась я, стараясь прикрыть смятение.   
      Мне не хотелось его обижать, потому что я сама отчасти была виновата в слегка фривольном тоне с его стороны, но детально разжёвывать Генме, почему именно я так себя вела, мне хотелось ещё меньше. Поэтому я предпочла ретироваться с места происшествия.  
      Гордо подняв голову, я прошествовала к лифту, стараясь не сильно хромать при этом, но прожигающий мне лопатки внимательный взгляд всё время мешал держаться прямо и ровно, поэтому практически возле лифта я всё-таки едва не навернулась. Удержал меня от звонкого знакомства лицом с кнопочкой лифта только счастливый случай. Рыжий такой, противный, от взгляда которого по позвоночнику струился озноб, перемешанный с мурашками…  
      Какого чёрта, ну?!  
      — Доброе утро, — ледяным голосом поприветствовал Сасори, вернув меня в вертикальное положение и зачем-то вытерев руку о карман пиджака.  
      — Оно уже недоброе, — огрызнулась я, демонстративно повторив его жест.  
      Странно ухмыльнувшись, Сасори шагнул в подъехавший лифт и нажал на кнопку удержания дверей, уставившись в мою сторону так, что мне моментально захотелось пройтись пешком по лестнице, несмотря на «боевое» ранение.   
      Отступив на всякий случай, я отвернулась от лифта и попыталась прикинуться офисным фикусом, чтобы Сасори побыстрее потерял интерес к моей персоне и уехал на свой этаж. В принципе, мне не составляло труда подождать немного следующей очереди. Куда сложнее было бы шагнуть в узкое пространство и на некоторое время остаться наедине с этим субъектом. Пугающим, чёрт подери, до колик в желудке.  
      — Чего застыла? — скучающе поинтересовался Сасори, не снимая пальца с кнопки и высверливая взглядом в моём лице дыру.  
      — Жду, когда освободится лифт, — сквозь зубы процедила я, упорно изображая растение и демонстративно не реагируя на его тон.  
      — Очень зря, — пожал плечами Сасори, мастерски сделав вид, что он ради меня, собственно, и старался. — Если не поторопишься, опоздаешь на летучку. Хочется на ковёр к директору?  
      «Нет!» — возопило подсознание, когда перед глазами вновь всплыла картина, как мы уже побывали с этим самым директором на ковре, только совсем не в том положении, в каком должны были бы.   
      — Нет, — повторила я вслед за голосом разума и с тоскливым вздохом шагнула следом за Сасори, решив, что пять минут страха для бодрости не помешают.   
      Двери лифта моментально захлопнулись за спиной, обдав лопатки лёгким ветерком, и температура в тесном пространстве упала как минимум градусов на пять.   
      Моргнув для острастки, я поджала губы и демонстративно повернулась спиной к Сасори, который продолжил странно смотреть на меня и молчать, словно воды в рот набрал. Это, признаться, чертовски настораживало и пугало, поэтому заветной циферки на табло с нумерацией этажей я ждала больше, чем собственного дня рождения.   
      Однако мироздание сегодня, видимо, решило некрасиво пошутить, потому что когда до долгожданного этажа оставалось всего ничего, свет в кабинке несколько раз мигнул и потух, вызвав в душе такой шквал отчаяния, что меня едва не стошнило им прямо на пол.   
      — Что за чёрт?! — вырвалось у меня, когда движение прекратилось и лифт замер на середине пути, слегка покачиваясь. Хотя, может, это было всего лишь моё больное воображение, решившее посмеяться вслед за гадским мирозданием.  
      Повернувшись к панели с кнопками, я несколько раз истерично потыкала в нужную и задрала голову в ожидании, когда свет снова включится. Однако в лифте по-прежнему оставалось темно и… тихо.   
      Последнее, впрочем, было не так уж важно.  
      — Ну, бли-и-ин! — тихо простонала я, снова ткнув в кнопку с этажом. — Это не могло произойти со мной! Ну только не сейчас! Не сегодня!   
      Ощущение, что удача снова повернулась ко мне задницей, усилилось. Впору было садиться на пол, обхватывать голову руками и тихо подвывать себе на одной ноте. Причём я настолько увлеклась своими мысленными стенаниями, что напрочь позабыла о второй жертве мироздания. И очень, очень зря!  
      — Что между вами вчера произошло?  
      Голос, раздавшийся в практически осязаемой тишине кабины лифта, заставил меня вздрогнуть и покрыться липким потом. Я с трудом оторвалась от не самых замечательных картинок с вариантами возможного ближайшего будущего и оглянулась на стоящего позади Сасори, которого зажёгшийся после отключения электричества аварийный красный свет делал похожим на демона.   
      Заморгав, я на всякий случай сделала шаг назад и прижалась лопатками к дверцам лифта. Спасти это меня в любом случае не могло, но ощущение чего-то твёрдого и надёжного за спиной почему-то немного успокаивало.  
      — Ты… о чём? — стараясь выглядеть как можно глупее, улыбнулась я.   
      В моём случае закос под дурочку всегда срабатывал безоговорочно, потому что от хорошенькой блондинки с мечтательными голубыми глазами люди по умолчанию не ожидали ничего умного, но Сасори слишком хорошо меня знал. И в этом крылась основная проблема.  
      — О том, что между вами вчера что-то произошло. Мне нужно знать, что именно, — с нажимом повторил Сасори и тоже подпёр спиной стенку лифта, не сводя при этом с меня взгляда.   
      Ну, что ж, я и не ждала, что он купится на этот образ.  
      — Мы поругались, — дёрнула плечом я и хихикнула, ощутив пробежавшийся по коже мороз. — Ты Дейдару, что ли, не знаешь? Он же та ещё истеричка. Стоит что-нибудь не то сказать, пиши пропало.  
      — Да, правда, — нехорошо усмехнулся Сасори, оборвав моё неправдоподобное веселье. — А кто тогда ты?  
      Едва не проглотив язык от удивления, я непонимающе уставилась на него и нахмурилась, постепенно понимая, что разговор у нас всё-таки состоится. Причём, складывалось ощущение, что Сасори его начинать хотел даже ещё меньше, чем я. Но деваться нам было некуда. Вернее, деваться было некуда мне, а у Сасори просто накипело, что называется.  
      — Прости, что? — решив максимально оттянуть судьбоносный момент, уточнила я, умоляюще глянув на табло с цифрами.   
      Надежда на то, что лифт починят раньше, чем Сасори вцепится мне в горло, никак не угасала, но ощущение, что всё происходящее сейчас случилось неспроста, росло с каждой минутой.   
      — Я говорю, что вы друг друга стоите, — надменно произнёс он. — Две истерички, которые постоянно ругаются и никак не могут найти точку соприкосновения. Всего одну. Точку. Соприкосновения.  
      Едва не задохнувшись от возмущения, я сжала губы и зло посмотрела на демонстративно расслабленного Сасори, мечтая испепелить его взглядом. Да кто он такой, чтобы заявлять мне подобное?!   
      — О чём ты? — Мне на мгновение стало так обидно из-за явной насмешки над нашей многолетней дружбой, что я даже подалась вперёд, намереваясь дать отпор, но быстро пришла в себя и снова прижалась лопатками к дверям. Ну же, чинись давай, электричество! — Мы с Дейдарой с детского садика дружим, между прочим. С чего ты взял, что мы не можем соприкоснуться?   
      — Ты идиотка или прикидываешься? — Сасори прищурился и одарил меня новой порцией презрительного взгляда, вызвав уже не леденящий душу озноб, а здоровое раздражение.  
      Кое-кто, кажется, слишком охамел в последнее время.  
      — Ты не имеешь никакого права оскорблять меня! — прошипела я, сжав руки в кулаки. — Думаешь, если вы с Дейдарой настолько близки, я и тебе подружка? Хрена с два! Я тебя терпеть не могу и была бы рада никогда в жизни не общаться!   
      — Это взаимно, — холодно улыбнулся в ответ Сасори. — Причём ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько.  
      Подавившись воздухом от негодования, я едва подавила желание топнуть и наорать на него. Остановило только то, что организм прекрасно представил, какая сильная боль пробежится по нервным окончаниям от этого жеста — больное колено пока что давало о себе знать. Поэтому я лишь сжала зубы, надеясь, что моя неприязнь прилипнет к этому холёному лицу и оставит на нём вечную печать негатива. Желательно в коричневом эквиваленте.   
      — Впрочем, мне наплевать есть ли в твоей голове мозг или там всё забито фантиками от жвачек, — ехидно протянул Сасори. — На данный момент мне интересно другое: что между вами произошло вчера?  
      — Да о ком ты, чёрт подери, говоришь?! И кто тебе вообще сказал, что я обязана тебе отвечать, а? — совсем разобидевшись, рявкнула я.   
      Мнение Сасори о моих умственных способностях открытием не стало, но его дотошность вызвала неконтролируемую волну самого праведного гнева. Мне захотелось размазать этого выскочку по всей кабине тонким слоем. Он не имел никакого морального права лезть в мою личную жизнь, но всё равно лез, несмотря на активное сопротивление.   
      Момент, когда Сасори из своего угла перекочевал в мой, от сознания почему-то ускользнул, оставив после себя лёгкий звон в ушах. Когда обе широкие ладони хлопнули по хромированным дверям лифта над моей головой, а лицо Сасори почти вплотную приблизилось к моему носу, я смогла лишь изумлённо моргнуть, проверяя память на профпригодность. Память проверку не прошла в большей степени из-за того, что сверкающие от ярости серые глаза Акауна Сасори выжигали её на корню, вызывая изнутри неудержимый вопль ужаса. Который я, впрочем, сумела подавить.  
      — Я не перевариваю тебя, а ты не перевариваешь меня — едва слышно прошелестел Сасори, не отводя взгляда от моих испуганных глаз. — И лично мне доставило бы просто неземное удовольствие нажать на тебя ногтём и выдавить из своей жизни, как надоедливого клопа. Однако, боюсь, один наш общий знакомый вряд ли оценит это, хотя ему тоже давно пора перестать изображать из себя верную подругу и показать зарвавшейся девчонке её место. — Он прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, обдав меня густым запахом зубной пасты и отголосками крепкого кофе. — Я знаю, что между тобой и директором что-то произошло. Я также знаю, что творится между тобой, твоей подругой и её парнем. Однако пока ещё ни разу за всё это время я не видел Дейдару настолько подавленным и расстроенным после разговора с тобой. И если ты сейчас же не скажешь, в чём причина, я сделаю так, что твоя жизнь станет в разы невыносимее, чем у Дейдары. Это ты поняла, курица глупая?  
      Закончив столь длинную обличительную речь, Сасори замолчал и выжидающе уставился на меня, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что лифт не сдвинется с места до тех пор, пока я не заговорю. Странно, наверное, но в этот момент я почему-то не испытала того душераздирающего страха, который он обычно вызывал во мне одним лишь взглядом. Его заявление о Дейдаре, его беспокойство и даже угрозы, вызванные этим беспокойством, говорили красноречивее любых самых громких и пафосных слов: как бы Сасори ни выказывал своё негодование, он дорожил Дейдарой — это факт. И это меня отчего-то обрадовало, хотя коленки всё равно затряслись.  
      — Я не вижу ни одной причины, которая заставила бы меня выложить тебе всю подноготную, — с той же интонацией прошипела я, поразившись своей дерзости.   
      В любой другой момент я бы давно пала ниц и вывалила всё подчистую, включая все тайны Мадридского двора. Но в момент, когда намерения Сасори повисли между нашими лицами, соединив их тонкой паутиной откровенности, мне стало невероятно спокойно.   
      Он не смог бы мне ничего сделать. Не посмел бы.   
      — А с Дейдарой я разберусь сама. Без постороннего вмешательства. Это ты понял, индюк надутый?  
      В ту же секунду, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, механизм лифта чихнул, крякнул и нехотя потянул кабину вверх, вернувшись на заданный маршрут, а лампы, несколько раз мигнув, зажглись снова.   
      Сказать, что я едва не расплакалась от счастья, — это ничего не сказать.  
      Сасори в ту же секунду отпрянул и, поправив галстук, засунул руки в карманы, стараясь при этом не смотреть в мою сторону. Казалось, он был одновременно и разочарован, и доволен, хотя я не берусь утверждать, что способна разгадать все эмоции этого человека. Лишь когда дверцы лифта распахнулись, выпустив на волю красную от напряжения меня и полного ледяного спокойствия Сасори, я услышала его тихий голос и снова покрылась колючими мурашками:  
      — В следующий раз я скреплю твой рот степлером.   
      Изумлённо проводив его взглядом, я передёрнула плечами и решила никогда в жизни больше не оставаться с ним наедине, потому что, судя по рассказам Дейдары, он очень даже мог исполнить любые свои угрозы, даже самые садистские. И, что самое страшное, сделал бы это с удовольствием.   
      В очередной раз подивившись вкусовым предпочтениям Дейдары, я спохватилась и поспешила к Итачи, чтобы не опоздать на утреннюю летучку, которая, судя по времени, уже должна была начаться. Лишь когда я взлетела на нужный этаж и почти ввалилась в кабинет директора, пыхтя от напряжения и боли в колене, мне вдруг с ясностью, которая, мать её растак, могла бы и раньше появиться, осознала, что Сасори почему-то сюда не пошёл, хотя сам меня предостерёг от опозданий. Это могло означать только одно.  
      «Соврал, га-а-ад!» — пронеслось в голове, когда я круглыми от удивления глазами уставилась на не менее изумлённого Итачи.  
      — Ино… -сан, — слегка обескуражено произнёс тот, приподнявшись со своего места, — что-то случилось?  
      — Ах ты ж собака страшная! — Слова вырвались быстрее, чем я успела зажать себе рот, поэтому глаза директора из круглых превратились в квадратные. — Простите! Это я не про вас!  
      Я замахала руками и нервно засмеялась, надеясь таким образом скрасить образовавшуюся в воздухе неловкость. Итачи неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.   
      Ситуация получилась не из приятных, да.  
      Наконец, он не выдержал и, выйдя из-за стола, приглашающим жестом указал на кресло напротив.  
      — Присаживайтесь. Я… эм… польщён вашим вниманием.   
      Его, видимо, не учили экстренному обращению с девушками в обстановке, приближенной к боевой, поэтому дежурная фраза, которая могла бы сработать в любом другом случае, сейчас смотрелась нелепо. Оставалось только хлопнуть в ладоши, извиниться за беспокойство и быстренько покинуть опасную зону, чтобы не спровоцировать ненужную реакцию. А по пути к себе придумать план отмщения, потому что шутить подобным образом жестоко, Сасори следовало бы проучить, чтобы впредь не ходил по лезвию.   
      Но сначала следовало выскользнуть из кабинета директора без жертв, потому что Итачи, оправившись от первого шока, стал постепенно приходить в себя, а это могло породить не самые приятные вопросы, ответы на которые я пока не могла ему дать.  
      — Я, наверное, пойду, — пробормотала я, учтиво поклонившись, и сделала шаг назад… но кто же знал, что всё может так нехорошо обернуться?  
      В момент, когда я мысленно взялась за ручку двери и плавно нажала её, собираясь покинуть помещение, эта самая ручка пребольно впилась мне в поясницу, а сама дверь хлопнула по спине так, что тело практически швырнуло вперёд. Изумлённо распахнув глаза, я сделала шаг вперёд и, неудачно подвернув ногу на довольно высоком каблуке, шлёпнулась на четвереньки прямо перед ногами Итачи, который как раз отступил. Видать, от неожиданности он не догадался даже руки подставить, чтобы помешать падению.   
      Подумать только, и ради этого человека я позавчера лишилась офисного гардероба. Десятой его части, если быть точной.   
      Зажмурившись от вспыхнувшей в уже изрядно пострадавшем колене острой боли, я зашипела и призвала на голову беспардонно ворвавшегося человека все казни египетские, чтобы в следующий раз он всё-таки для начала стучал. Или хотя бы менее резко открывал двери!   
      И за всей этой бушующей в голове какофонией я не сразу разобрала голос вошедшего, о чём потом очень пожалела.  
      — О, так ты занят, — равнодушно раздалось сзади, и по позвоночнику тут же пробежался табун мурашек, из-за чего захотелось нервно поскрести кожу ногтями.  
      С трудом повернув голову, чтобы видеть дверь, я уставилась на замершего на пороге Саске и едва не откусила себе щёку изнутри, стараясь скрыть отчаянный мученический стон.   
      Ну почему именно он?! Почему?! Бли-и-ин!   
      Судя по всему, удача всё-таки повернулась ко мне задом основательно и надолго.  
      — Давай я тебе подарю табличку «Не беспокоить»? — язвительно усмехнувшись, произнёс Саске, кинув на меня такой уничижительный взгляд, что зуд на спине только усилился. — А то в следующий раз я могу застать менее приличную картину. Сомневаюсь, что тебе и твоей… даме сердца такое придётся по душе.  
      — Чтобы этого не случилось, — холодно откликнулся Итачи, нахмурившись, — стучи, когда собираешься войти в чужой кабинет. — Он присел на одно колено и поднял мне руку, чтобы помочь подняться из крайне неудобного и очень смущающего положения. — И ещё: извинись перед девушкой, а то ты похож на невоспитанную свинью.  
      — Может, я такой и есть? — Саске бросил на меня очередной презрительный взгляд и нехотя процедил: — Прошу прощение, что оторвал вас от важной процедуры.  
      — Да, ты такой и есть, — скорбно поджав губы, согласился Итачи. — Надо было лишать тебя сладкого в своё время.  
      — Поздно уже, — хмыкнул Саске. — Теперь я сладкое не ем.  
      Ощутив себя беспардонным вторженцем в чужую личную жизнь, я поднялась и постаралась наступить на уже изрядно настрадавшуюся ногу, но лишь болезненно скривилась, потому что боль моментально прострелила до самой ступни, мешая нормально передвигаться. И колено отчего-то совершенно не сгибалось. Это вызывало некоторое беспокойство, но паниковать я пока не торопилась. Скорее всего, это была реакция на шок и дикое смущение, вызванное появлением Саске.  
      Итачи, отпустивший мою руку, когда я более-менее оклемалась, тут же вновь подхватил меня под локоть, заметив, что пол под моими трясущимися ногами покачнулся. Обеспокоенно взглянув на перебинтованную ногу, он сжал губы и оглянулся на стоящее неподалёку кресло.  
      — В который раз удивляюсь твоему вкусу, брат, — насмешливо протянул Саске, наблюдая за моими попытками сохранить равновесие и снова не ударить в грязь… вернее, в ковролин лицом. — Раньше твои барышни были более грациозными, а тут такое жалкое зрелище.  
      — Не слушайте его, Ино-сан, — слегка нервно пробормотал Итачи, стараясь добродушно улыбнуться мне. — Он не такой плохой, каким хочет казаться.  
      — Да-да, скользкий подоконник, коляска без дна, игрушки, приколоченные к полу, — я в курсе, — процедила я, стараясь сдержать разгорающееся внутри желание убивать, которое изрядно подзаряжалось от тянущей боли в ноге.   
      Чёрт, я раньше и подумать не могла, что Саске такое хамло, а тут вон как оказалось…  
      — А рыбка-то зубастая, — присвистнул тот, холодно сверкнув глазами. — Смотри, братец, как бы она тебе чего лишнего не откусила.  
      Неодобрительно покачав головой, словно сетуя на невоспитанность младшего брата, Итачи вздохнул и аккуратно подтолкнул меня к креслу.  
      — Ты что-то хотел? — деловито поинтересовался он, придерживая меня, пока я садилась.  
      — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был более разборчив в связях, — подражая его чопорному тону, ответил Саске.  
      — Не хами мне, — нахмурился Итачи, сжав мой локоть чуть сильнее.  
      — Я забочусь о тебе, — сделав самые честные глаза, заявил Саске.  
      — И в чём же заключается твоя забота? — усмехнулся Итачи.  
      — В том, что я предлагаю тебе обзавестись постоянной женщиной, вместо того чтобы размениваться… по мелочам. — Саске вскинул брови и красноречиво глянул на меня.  
      Гад ползучий!  
      Нет, я честно пыталась не вмешиваться и не грубить начальству. Даже нет, не так — я старалась сохранить хотя бы видимость нормальных отношений с Саске ради Сакуры. А Саске, судя по всему, намеревался унизить меня и полить сверху фекалиями, чтобы побольнее ущипнуть старшего брата. Я, конечно, была в курсе только одной стороны медали — того, что Итачи хотел обеспечить младшему счастливую жизнь путём принесения собственной свободы в жертву, но причины, по которым Саске так откровенно пытался задеть его в ответ, оставались для меня самой настоящей загадкой. И чем больше я слушала его, тем больше поражалась тому, что когда-то могла так беззаветно любить этого мерзавца.   
      Как можно быть настолько эгоистичной сволочью?! Особенно по отношению к тому, кто действительно желал помочь всеми доступными способами!  
      В общем, я не сдержалась.  
      — Мог бы и поуважительнее отзываться о будущей жене своего брата, — холодно процедила я, стараясь как можно более величественно расположиться в кресле.   
      При мелко подрагивающей от боли ноге, конечно, было сложновато сохранять язвительную ухмылку, но отпечатавшееся на красивом лице Саске искреннее изумление оправдало все мои старания. Таким я его видела впервые.  
      — Прости… что? — переводя взгляд с меня на Итачи и обратно, переспросил Саске. — Я же ослышался?  
      — Нет, — неожиданно твёрдо отозвался Итачи, подхватив мою спонтанную игру. — Ино-сан всё сказала правильно. Я сделал ей предложение, а она его любезно приняла, согласившись стать моей женой.  
      Я чувствовала, как за спиной выросли и расправились белоснежные крылья. Если бы я могла, воспарила бы к потолку от всепоглощающего чувства удовлетворения. Умойся, Учиха Саске! Вот так возьми и упрись в собственные принципы, потому что сейчас они не стоят выеденного яйца! Есть вещи, которые сильнее твоего эгоизма.  
      — Вот как. — Саске вынул руки из карманов и даже слегка поаплодировал, язвительно улыбнувшись. — Тогда примите мои поздравления с помолвкой, о которой я, кстати, слышу впервые. Разве родственников не принято знакомить с будущей женой? Или я где-то что-то перепутал в общепринятых традициях?  
      — Мы с Ино-сан как раз обсуждали все нюансы, — сдержанно ответил Итачи, хотя его пальцы снова ощутимо сжали мою руку. — Знакомство планировалось чуть позже.  
      — Так я вас прервал в самый разгар планирования? — ядовито выделив последнее слово, притворно ужаснулся Саске. — В таком случае, не смею мешать, продолжайте.  
      — Повторяю, Саске, не хами, — изменившимся от раздражения голосом произнёс Итачи. — И прояви хотя бы немного уважения к старшему брату и его будущей супруге.  
      — Ну разумеется. — Саске отвесил поклон и улыбнулся мне. — Рад познакомиться, Яманака Ино-сан, будущая старшая сестра.  
      Покрывшись ледяной корочкой от его тона, я смогла только сдавленно промычать что-то похожее на одобрение, а затем дверь с треском захлопнулась, оборвав практически осязаемое напряжение.   
      Как только младший брат скрылся с глаз, Итачи заметно расслабился и, выдохнув, всё-таки отпустил мою руку, которую до сих пор сжимал, видимо, для удержания себя в рамках приличия. Хотя я не могла его осуждать в такой ситуации. Будь я на его месте — влепила бы по морде Саске, честно слово. Более неблагодарного, эгоистичного и узколобого брата сложно даже врагу пожелать, не говоря уже о таком хорошем человеке, как Итачи. И за что ему такое досталось?  
      — Учиха-сан? — тихо позвала я, подёргав его за рукав.  
      — Всё нормально, — слабо улыбнулся он, заметив отразившееся в моих глазах беспокойство. — Саске, на самом деле, хороший… Лучше, чем хочет казаться.  
      — Ага, у него язык просто плохой, его следовало бы отрезать, — проворчала я и вздохнула, пытаясь прикинуть, каким образом мне теперь ковылять на свой этаж.   
      Вся произошедшая ситуация почему-то целиком в голове не обрисовывалась, хотя первые зачатки паники уже дали о себе знать.  
      — Не стоит на него сердиться. — Итачи неожиданно подхватил мою руку и очень осторожно прижался губами к внешней стороне ладони. — Хотя, признаться, мне доставило истинное удовольствие наблюдать, как вы сбиваете с него спесь. В обращении с девушками Саске не так силён, как в умении язвить.  
      — Это уж точно… — У меня пропал голос из-за этого прикосновения, поэтому пришлось нервно прокашляться, что не ускользнуло от внимания Итачи.   
      Сознание впервые с момента откровенного ликования над растерянной физиономией Саске встрепенулось, подсовывая фрагменты слов, которые я вовсе не собиралась произносить. Вернее, не собиралась так скоро произносить. Поэтому паника из зачатков стала постепенно оформляться в самый настоящий ужас от содеянного.   
      — Кстати, Учиха-сан, по поводу моего… тех слов о помолвке…  
      — Я польщён и безмерно благодарен вам за понимание, — перебил Итачи и присел на край стола, не выпуская при этом из ладони мою руку. Большим пальцем он очень бережно и нежно водил по внутренней стороне запястья, вызывая в голове сумбурное желание вскочить и с воплями умчаться в закат, а заодно обрывая всякое сопротивление на моменте зарождения.   
      Видимо, всё умение обращаться с девушками досталось именно старшему из братьев, в то время как младший брал симпатичной мордашкой и хамоватым обаянием.   
      — Я просто… не знаю, правильно ли поступаю… — сбиваясь, пролепетала я.  
      — Никто не посмотрит на вас косо за это решение — это я вам обещаю, а на Саске не обращайте внимания. Он злится на меня, — улыбнулся Итачи, безошибочно определив в моём голосе неуверенность, — за то, что я иду на жертвы ради него. У него с детства такой бзик: добиваться всего самостоятельно, чтобы не приходилось просить о помощи посторонних. Однако отец всегда распределял обязанности так, чтобы мы нуждались друг в друге. Аналогично получилось и с женитьбой.   
      — Но зачем же так реагировать? — Я недоумевающе пожала плечами. — Вы же не отказали ему, в самом деле, а очень даже наоборот — решили пожертвовать своей свободой ради того, чтобы он смог жениться. Это разве не эгоистично?  
      Итачи вдруг тепло улыбнулся и, наклонившись, поцеловал меня в щёку. Внутри тут же вспыхнуло смущение, разлившееся по лицу румянцем, а ладони вспотели, поэтому я резко и не очень вежливо выдернула свою руку из тёплого плена его пальцев.  
      — М-мне пора работать, — пробормотала я, стараясь подняться.   
      Двигаться по-прежнему было не сильно-то комфортно, но колено уже не простреливало от боли, так что шансы доползти всё-таки до рабочего места росли с каждой минутой. Оставалось только выпутаться из приятной паутины обаяния нашего директора. Самый сложный в моей жизни квест.  
      — По поводу даты помолвки. — Итачи мягко придержал меня за локоть и не менее мягко, но настойчиво отправился провожать до лифта. — Как считаете, какой день лучше всего подойдёт, чтобы сообщить о ней общественности?  
      — Да… понятия не имею, — пробухтела я, стараясь не обращать внимания на шокированный взгляд сидящей в приёмной Хинаты. У неё, кажется, даже папка из рук выпала при слове «помолвка».  
      — Как насчёт моего дня рождения? — после некоторого молчания предложил Итачи и нажал кнопку вызова лифта, продолжая аккуратно перебирать пальцами мою ладонь.  
      Как хорошо, что он не догадывался, что меня в этот момент обуяла практически бесконтрольная паника, ведь это мог кто-то увидеть! А слухи? Сплетни? Толки? Дейдара не переживёт, если кто-то узнает подобные новости раньше него.   
      А что будет с Сакурой — это даже представить страшно!  
      — Пр… почему бы и нет? — воровато оглядываясь, пожала плечами я. Вышло немного нервно, но мне было, откровенно говоря, наплевать, потому что я только что согласилась выйти замуж. За Итачи. За Учиху Итачи.   
      Пиздец…  
      — Значит, решено, — улыбнулся Итачи и снова поцеловал мою руку. Как раз в тот момент, когда распахнулись двери лифта.  
      Медленно повернув голову в сторону недр небольшой тёмной кабины, я наткнулась на изумлённый взгляд светло-зелёных глаз и мысленно пожелала себе провалиться сквозь землю, потому что я пока что совсем не представляла, что именно нужно было сказать Сакуре о произошедшем. А она вот… взяла и явилась тут мне на радость. И, судя по всему, тоже готова была провалиться сквозь пол — лишь бы избежать повисшего между нами неловкого молчания.   
      — И-Итачи-сан, — пролепетала Сакура, не отрывая взгляда от наших рук, — доброе утро.  
      — Доброе утро, Сакура-сан, — добродушно откликнулся тот, выпустив мои пальцы. — У вас что-то срочное?  
      — Нет, оно… подождёт, — пробормотала Сакура и вперилась в меня горящими от любопытства глазами.  
      — Тогда вынужден вас покинуть. Дела. — Итачи вежливо кивнул ей, улыбнулся мне и, отвернувшись, скрылся за дверями кабинета.   
      В следующую секунду я даже пикнуть не успела, потому что тонкие, но удивительно сильные руки Сакуры вцепились в воротник моей блузки. Она рывком втянула меня в кабину и ткнула кнопку первого этажа, что могло означать только одно — разговор предстоял долгий и суровый. Сакура и её любопытство — две неделимые личности, живущие в одном теле. И мне каждый раз приходилось иметь дело с ними обеими, если я, конечно, хотела сохранить собственную голову нетронутой.  
      — А теперь, — Сакура повернулась ко мне и плотоядно улыбнулась, словно собиралась расчленить меня на месте и съесть в сыром виде, — всё по порядку и очень-очень подробно.


	9. Chapter 9

## Глава 5, часть 1

      Я не хотел видеться с Ино. Я не хотел ни разговаривать с ней, ни слушать её, пытаясь сделать вид, что всё в порядке. А также у меня не было ни малейшего желания улыбаться, поддерживать иллюзию общения и демонстративно забивать на собственные задетые чувства. Поэтому я попросту избегал её, игнорировал звонки и старательно «отсутствовал дома», когда она приходила, чтобы выяснить, какого чёрта происходит.   
      Всё это делать мне помогала чрезвычайная занятость, потому что день рождения директора близился с неотвратимостью утра понедельника, и работы из-за этого становилось видимо-невидимо. Вот и получалось так, что ненавистное поручение от ненавистного человека практически сохраняло мне душевное равновесие, спасая от необходимости присутствовать на работе. После всего произошедшего я не мог себя заставить вновь улыбаться той, которая хоть и бессознательно, но всё-таки меня отшила. Да, я сгрёб всё мужество в кулак, едва не заблевал столик Ино от волнения, но всё-таки признался ей во всём, сопроводив это весьма мрачным обещанием сделать её счастливой. И хоть это было больше похоже на угрозу, говорил я тогда от чистого сердца. И был в итоге проигнорирован.   
      Тяжко вздохнув, я упёрся лбом в столешницу и застонал, осознавая, что моя зебра удачи, похоже, была целиком чёрной — ни одной светлой полосы, хоть убейся. Кажется, мне оставалось только удавить эту скотину и макнуть её в чан с белой краской, чтобы хоть как-то разнообразить свою унылую жизнь.   
      Хотя даже это вряд ли смогло бы мне помочь. Я окончательно и бесповоротно застрял в жопе. Плюс мне нужно было где-то достать баснословную сумму, чтобы оплатить номер для Кибы, признание у которого вышло на порядок продуктивнее, чем моё. Он буквально через пару дней позвонил мне во время прогулки с Акамару и, задыхаясь от бега, проорал, что едва не обделался на месте от ужаса, когда неловко признавался в любви. Хината, по его словам, впечатлилась так, что откачивать её пришлось весьма долго, но, в конце концов, она попросила дать ей время на раздумья. Киба, разумеется, великодушно разрешил, хотя потом истерил мне в трубку едва ли не ежедневно, боясь, что она его пошлёт. А я молча завидовал, потому что хуже, чем у меня, у этого оболтуса быть уже просто не могло. Его дама сердца попросила дать ей подумать, а моя просто всё прослушала, убив на корню любое желание повторить.   
      Чёрт… По крайней мере, в своих страданиях я был не одинок, потому что Сасори, судя по всему, теперь тоже ничего не обломится.  
      Кстати, о Сасори…  
      Включив, наконец, слух, я уловил знакомую мелодию входящего вызова и, уныло посмотрев на вибрирующую трубку, на дисплее которого мигала фотография мрачного как туча друга, подумал проигнорировать его звонок, но потом чувство самосохранения всё-таки слабо вякнуло, что уж с ним-то этот фокус точно не пройдёт. Если понадобится, он дверь вынесет одним своим взглядом, а потом закопает меня под плиткой в ванной. Поэтому дешевле было всё-таки ответить. Особенно после недели абсолютного молчания.  
      — Открывай, — мрачно прошипели из динамика, когда я нажал кнопку приёма вызова.  
      Покрывшись мурашками с ног до головы от его тона, я стёк со стула и поплёлся в прихожую, пытаясь прикинуть, сколько Сасори мог проторчать на лестничной клетке, чтобы так озвереть. Внутренний калькулятор подсказал, что его терпение не укладывалось ни в одну цифру, потому что могло быть как бесконечно долгим, так и ничтожно малым — всё зависело от того, насколько всё плохо складывалось в моё отсутствие.   
      И, мельком взглянув в глазок, я понял, что всё было очень плохо. Факт.  
      Щёлкнув замком, я благоразумно посторонился и даже слова не произнёс, когда Сасори вплыл в мою квартиру, распространяя вокруг себя удушливую атмосферу мрачности и ненависти. Зыркнув на меня так, что по спине моментально вскарабкался озноб, он без приглашения прошествовал в гостиную и сел в кресло.  
      — Как дела? — Я присел на диван и подумал уже предложить ему чай или кофе, но нехорошее предчувствие меня остановило. И, судя по всему, правильно сделало.  
      — Какого чёрта, Дейдара? — Сасори, не обратив внимания на деланное воодушевление в моём голосе, решил сразу перейти к делу.  
      — Ты о чём? — нервно улыбнулся я, поняв, что друг был не просто зол — он пребывал в настоящем бешенстве.  
      — О том, что ты пропал для всего мира на неделю и почему-то не потрудился уведомить этот самый мир о таком событии, — процедил Сасори. — Мне упали на голову практически все: директор, его зам, Хидан и прочая контора. Но страшнее всего, Дейдара, то, что меня достала твоя двинутая подружка, которая ни в какую не хочет умнеть. — Он поправил брюки и, наклонившись вперёд, прожёг моё лицо ледяным взглядом. — Ввиду всех этих обстоятельств у меня появился ненавязчивый, но очень важный вопрос: ты сильно расстроишься, когда я всё-таки убью эту идиотку?  
      — Да ладно тебе. — Я замахал руками, внутренне покрывшись холодным потом, потому что если Сасори поставил вопрос таким боком, это означало много чего нехорошего. И убийство в натуральную величину в том числе. — Я просто был занят подготовкой празднования дня рождения директора. Поэтому мне было не до работы.  
      — И много наготовил, кулинар ты наш? — ехидно поинтересовался Сасори, нарочито внимательно прислушавшись.  
      — Ну… — Я честно призадумался, пытаясь вспомнить, на что потратил всю эту неделю. Получалось, что я страдал, потом ещё немного страдал, ненавидел весь мир и снова страдал. Негусто, в общем-то… — Я продумывал все тонкости. И уже готов приступить к активным действиям. Вот. — Отмазка была откровенно лажовая, но ничего лучше в таких экстремальных условиях я придумать просто не смог.  
      — Насколько активным? Поднять руки вверх и начать паниковать? — ядовито усмехнулся Сасори и слегка сжал пальцами подлокотник кресла, вызвав во мне волну неконтролируемой паники.   
      Нужно было срочно исправлять ситуацию, иначе в следующий заход вместо упругой кожи в его стальной хватке окажется моя голова, и я не решился бы предположить, что окажется крепче в подобной ситуации.   
      — Если настаиваешь, я могу и это поделать в перерывах между… остальным. А в чём, собственно, дело-то? — Я поёрзал на месте и постарался сделать самые искренние глаза, игнорируя задрожавшие поджилки.  
      Сасори вздохнул и прикрыл лицо ладонью, скрывая от меня горящий яростью взгляд. Я прекрасно знал, какими словами друг сейчас покрывал и меня, и Ино, и всю нашу фирму целиком, поэтому не посмел отвлекать его от этого занятия и бесшумно скрылся в кухне, намереваясь заварить всё-таки крепкий кофе, способный взбодрить и его, и меня заодно.   
      Щёлкнув кнопкой чайника, я достал пакет с молоком и от души отхлебнул, мельком подумав, что нужно уже отвлечься от своих страданий и заняться проектом дня рождения, а то меня выпрут по одному щелчку пальцев за проваленный праздник. Что было очень нежелательно, учитывая моё пошатнувшееся положение в глазах Ино. Глупо, наверное, но я всё ещё не терял надежды объясниться с ней. И делать это следовало в непринуждённой обстановке, то есть уже после всех этих суетных забот, обвалившихся мне на голову вместе с поручением Саске. Наверное, надо подловить её на самом празднике, потому что более непринуждённой обстановки сложно пожелать, либо, если не получится, у меня в запасе будет ещё немного времени до того, как она примет решение относительно предложения Итачи.   
      — Я поговорил с твоей… Ино, — раздался сзади полный усталого раздражения голос.   
      Вздрогнув и едва не выронив пакет с молоком, я в ужасе обернулся.  
      — Ты… что сделал? — пробормотал я, едва размыкая онемевшие губы.  
      — Поссорился с ней. Как обычно, ничего нового. — Сасори скривился и снова вздохнул. — За что ты её так любишь, объясни? Она же отвратительно тупая — не поняла совершенно ничего из того, что я ей сказал.  
      Разжав вмиг ослабевшие пальцы и уронив молоко, я сделал шаг назад и, наткнувшись задом на столешницу барной стойки, прикрыл глаза из-за жуткого головокружения. Признаться честно, я ждал всего, но только не этого, потому что Сасори, мой дражайший друг и хранитель тайн, в любых вопросах чаще всего изображал декорации, стоящие на фоне моих активных или не очень переживаний. А теперь он решил проявить активность. И эта активность опустилась на мою голову тяжёлым молотом всё того же скандинавского бога.   
      Лучше бы Сасори продолжал быть декорацией, потому что более плохой новости я пока ещё не слышал. Даже то, что Ино прошляпила моё признание, смотрелось лёгким недоразумением.  
      — Сасори, знаешь, — я открыл глаза и уставился на него, — мне сейчас так хочется на тебя накричать. Я знаю, что ты мне голову проломишь кофеваркой, но, блядь, нахрена ты это сделал?! — Я поморщился от собственного сорвавшегося голоса и на секунду почувствовал леденящий душу ужас от осознания, что повысил тон, но оно тут же испарилось, придавленное душным негодованием.   
      Он не имел права вмешиваться в это!   
      — Когда мне надоедало видеть твою кислую морду, я ничего не говорил и не делал. Я наблюдал, — тихо и очень внятно проговорил Сасори, испепеляя меня взглядом. — Но когда даже твоя кислая морда исчезла из поля зрения, это стало потолком моего терпения. Вы меня оба достали.  
      — И поэтому ты решил проявить инициативу? — Я всплеснул руками. — Ну зашибись теперь! И что? Доволен результатом?  
      — Доволен ли я результатом можно угадать по предыдущему вопросу. — Сасори отлепился от косяка и, укоризненно глянув на разделяющую нас лужу, прошествовал к высокому стулу, аккуратно обступая расплывающееся молоко. — За что же ты её так любишь? Она глупая и ограниченная особа, которая не видит дальше собственного носа.   
      Поджав губы, я постарался проглотить обиду за Ино и демонстративно отвернулся от приподнявшего брови Сасори. Взяв припрятанную в тумбочке половую тряпку, я присел на корточки возле небольшой белоснежной лужи и стал старательно размазывать её, изображая усердие. Мне нужно было время, чтобы перестать злиться, а для этого подходила любая деятельность — будь то хоть складывание карточного домика. Выплёскивать свой негатив на Сасори являлось занятием неблагодарным и даже весьма опасным, но девать это всё равно было некуда, поэтому приходилось молча сглатывать копящиеся внутри горячие слова.  
      — Ты мне не ответил, — негромко заметил Сасори, когда прошло достаточно много времени, а молоко почти втёрлось в пол.  
      — Я на тебя очень сержусь, — сдержанно отозвался я, продолжая натирать плитку практически до трещин.  
      — Я не про это спрашивал, — весьма логично заметил тот.  
      — Зато я сейчас могу думать только про это, — скрипнув зубами, процедил я. Поднявшись на ноги, я пару секунд смотрел на грязно-белое пятно, оставшееся после «уборки», а затем в сердцах швырнул тряпку обратно на пол. — Ну, блин! Зачем, Сасори? С каких это пор ты так меня жалеть-то начал? — Неопределённо взмахнув руками, я плюхнулся на стоящую поблизости табуретку и закрыл лицо ладонями.   
      — Если ты так переживаешь по поводу своей тайны, успокойся. — Сасори выразительно кашлянул, привлекая внимание, и, когда я поднял на него измученный переживаниями взгляд, пожал плечами. — Я попытался намекнуть, но она настолько тупая, что ничего не поняла. А разжёвывать глупому человеку очевидные вещи у меня не было ни времени, ни желания. — Отвернувшись от меня, он уставился на весело булькающий чайник, всем видом показывая, что потерял к этой теме интерес.  
      Утомлённо выдохнув, я сполз с табуретки и открыл шкафчик с посудой в поисках больших кружек, которые нам дарили, кажется, на юбилей фирмы. Повернувшись к столику, где стоял чайник, заварник и прочие приспособления, я с гордым видом прошествовал к нему и, пристукнув донышками кружек по столешнице, произнёс:  
      — Я люблю в Ино те черты, которые не видят в ней окружающие: её доброту и чувство юмора, её отношение к жизни и неудачам, её эмоциональность и готовность всегда прийти на выручку, чем бы это ей ни грозило. — Я повернулся к задумчиво молчащему Сасори и продолжил: — Ещё я люблю в ней лёгкий нрав и способность моментально забывать обиды. Я люблю её любовь к прекрасному и стремление к идеалу, несмотря на то, что идеальнее просто невозможно быть. Люблю её силу и слабость — они помогают осознать, что Ино — простая девушка, а не парень в юбке. Я люблю её за верность нашей дружбе и за её отношение ко мне, несмотря на то, что мне хочется большего. Я люблю Ино за то, что она есть в моей жизни — ни больше, ни меньше. Надеюсь, такой ответ тебя устроит?  
      Сасори, всё это время делающий вид, что ни капельки не заинтересован в моих словах, со скучающим видом зевнул и ковырнул ногтем засохшее пятно. Затем он обвёл взглядом кухню и остановился на двух красных керамических монстрах, в которых пока плескалась только заварка.  
      — Ну и зачем ты мне всё это вывалил? — протянул он. — Ей иди рассказывай. Увы и ах, моя кампания по вправлению мозга этой убогой провалилась. Может, хоть ты с этой речью достигнешь успеха. — Он снова очень внимательно посмотрел на кружки. — И, да, запиши её, наверное, а то в самый ответственный момент забудешь. Я же тебя знаю. — Он перевёл взгляд на меня, и на мгновение показалось, будто его губы тронула лёгкая понимающая улыбка, но я списал это на нервное перенапряжение, вызвавшее галлюцинации.  
      Фыркнув, я взял чайник и почти с размахом плеснул в кружки кипяток. Как ни странно, этот разговор подействовал на меня умиротворяюще, хоть и получился из рук вон напряжённым.   
      Когда Сасори, выпив в моём доме всю заварку, всё-таки соизволил отправиться восвояси, я решил выползти впервые за неделю из дома и немного прогуляться, чтобы размять ноги и кучно скопившиеся в голове мысли. Следовало тщательно продумать план празднования дня рождения, а ещё — план признания Ино в своих чувствах, чтобы она уж точно не смогла увильнуть в сторону, прикрывшись излюбленной маской глупой пташки.   
      Хмыкнув, я щёлкнул замком подъездной двери и беззаботно шагнул на улицу, полной грудью вдохнув прохладный вечерний воздух.   
      И, как выяснилось, очень зря.   
      Нет, первые пять секунд опасности я не чувствовал, но потом, когда бешеный горящий взгляд упёрся мне в лопатки, прожигая дыру до самой грудной клетки, я понял, что обратно вернуться уже не получится. Путь уже был отрезан.  
      — Дейдара-а-а! — заунывно раздалось сзади, и по позвоночнику тут же побежали мурашки.  
      Нехотя обернувшись, я целых полторы секунды надеялся, что это Сатана пришёл по мою душу, но реальность оказалась куда хуже — за мной пришла Ино.   
      Наткнувшись взглядом на сурово сведённые на переносице брови и сердито поджатые губы, я сперва слегка присел из-за сковавшей ноги слабости, а затем рванул с места так, что на асфальте явно должны были остаться следы моих подошв.   
      Наверное, не всякий супергерой смог бы лететь с такой скоростью, с которой я спасался от праведного гнева Яманака Ино, несущейся следом и выкрикивающей мне в спину проклятия. Я искренне надеялся, что шпильки не позволят наманикюренным пальчикам вцепиться мне в шею, однако вместе с этим я прекрасно помнил, как быстро и ловко Ино бегала в своих туфлях, особенно если дело касалось чего-то важного. В данном случае Ино явно был необходим мой позвоночник, насильно выдернутый из спины, о чём свидетельствовало упорство, с которым она меня догоняла.  
      Постаравшись уйти от захвата на очередном повороте тропинки в парке, куда наша дружная парочка влетела с крейсерской скоростью, шокировав нескольких мамочек с колясками, я споткнулся о неловко подвернувшийся камень и на мгновение потерял равновесие. Что стало фатальной ошибкой с моей стороны.   
      Ино, в лучших традициях американских фильмов про спорт, с рёвом прыгнула вперёд и, сбив меня с ног, утянула за собой в кусты, где мы, прокувыркавшись несколько раз и отбив все внутренности о кочки, замерли, тяжело дыша из-за долгого бега. Причём я весьма удачно приземлился на спину, но порадоваться этому не успел, потому что Ино, заехав мне коленом между ног, упала сверху, вышибив весь воздух из лёгких.   
      От разлетевшейся от низа живота по всем конечностям острой боли у меня помутилось в голове, но закричать я не смог из-за конвульсивных попыток лёгких вобрать в себя хоть немного кислорода. Поэтому пришлось лишь бешено вращать глазами, раскрыв в беззвучном крике рот, и надеяться, что колено Ино не вбило мне достоинство по самые гланды. Выковыривать потом будет неудобно.  
      — Дейдара… — Слабый голос Ино вырвал меня из круговерти мыслей и боли. — Ты… ты такой… — Она вдохнула поглубже и закричала так, что у меня заложило уши: — Ты такой говнюк!  
      Сморщившись от повисшего в голове звона, я мысленно с ней согласился и постарался хоть немного отползти, чтобы можно было сжать трясущиеся колени, но Ино явно была настроена на долгий обстоятельный разговор, поэтому приподнялась и, вцепившись в ворот бывшей некогда белой футболки, сердито уставилась на меня. Поняв, что теперь так просто от неё отделаться не получится, я страдальчески закатил глаза и приготовился внимать. Всему, что бы она ни сказала.  
      — Ты хоть представляешь, как я волновалась?! — начала Ино, сверкнув глазами. — Ты не отвечал на звонки, не открывал дверь, не появлялся на работе! Как это, по-твоему, называется?! Свинство! Самое настоящее свинство!  
      Да, я вёл себя непозволительно и истерично, прикинувшись выпавшим из мира обломком, да, мог бы и сообщить о том, что всё в порядке, а потом продолжать прикидываться валенком дальше. Да, да, да. Но у меня тоже был ряд причин, в конце концов, говорить о которых я пока не имел ни желания, ни возможности. Я мог бы сейчас огорошить её ответной претензией и заявлением, которое она уже успела однажды прослушать, но горло отчего-то сковало шипастым обручем, а во рту стало так сухо, что можно было смело запускать караваны верблюдов. Поэтому я сделал вывод, что сейчас не время. Совсем. И продолжил слушать яростный поток слов.  
      — И чем ты всё это объяснишь, а? — гневно закончила Ино и замолчала, ожидая моих оправданий.  
      — Я был занят, — пробурчал я, отводя взгляд.   
      Боль в паху из острой стала тупой и ноющей, что настроения мне отнюдь не прибавляло, но встать и уйти у меня не было шансов. По крайней мере, целым уйти точно не получилось бы — Ино точно отгрызла бы мне что-нибудь для себя в качестве сувенира.  
      — Занят? — ахнула Ино, круглыми глазами уставившись на меня. — И чем это ты был занят настолько, что не мог просто взять трубку или ответить на сообщение?  
      — Саске поручил мне подготовку к празднованию дня рождения директора. — Ну а что? Самая действенная отмазка — чистая правда. За исключением некоторых подробностей, разумеется.  
      — И ты так погрузился в процесс, что забыл, как кнопки на телефоне нажимаются? — ехидно уточнила Ино.  
      Сжав зубы, я вдруг вспыхнул изнутри почти с той же силой, что и она. Обида, до этого старательно притупляемая моим же аутотренингом, встала поперёк горла, как рыбная кость, а возмущение в груди разрослось так, что, казалось, сейчас лопнет кожа. Если поговорка правдива, то у Ино самой рыльце не то что в пушку было — она сама вся по макушку валялась в пухе, а ещё смела меня в чём-то уличать! Да какого же, блин, хрена все сегодня решили прочесть мне лекцию о том, как себя вести?!  
      — Уж кто бы говорил! — подражая её тону, передразнил я.   
      — Ты о чём? — моментально напряглась Ино, нахмурившись.  
      — Ты знаешь, о чём! — выплюнул я, с трудом справляясь с всепоглощающим гневом.   
      От злости и раздражения хотелось включить режим Хидана и материться напропалую, но беда заключалась в том, что мой словарный запас был куда более ограничен, поэтому даже начинать не следовало. Хотя ущемлённое достоинство — и в прямом, и в переносном смысле — взывало об отмщении.  
      — Понятия не имею, если честно, — глухо пробормотала Ино, отводя взгляд, что разом давало мне ещё один козырь — она чувствовала себя виноватой всё-таки! Что бы она ни говорила, чувства вины это не убирало. Именно поэтому она так старательно добивалась встречи со мной, ведь обычно, когда мы ругались, первым мириться всё равно приходил я. Потому что чаще всего именно я и был виноват. А тут сложилась совсем иная ситуация.  
      — Я говорю об Итачи, о вашей якобы свадьбе и о том, что ты не посоветовалась со мной! — Я знал, что похож сейчас на обиженную невниманием подружку, но ведь… как-то иначе показывать Ино, что я ревную, было рановато. Час икс должен был наступить через неделю, поэтому требовалось подготовить почву. Хотя бы таким топорным образом.  
      — Ты находился на работе, и у меня не было времени, чтобы сообщить… — Ино, запнувшись, подняла на меня взгляд и тяжело вздохнула, скорбно собрав бровки домиком. — Ладно, извини меня. Получилось несколько некрасиво, да и не надо было, наверное, соглашаться так быстро…  
      В голове что-то щёлкнуло, и тщательно собираемый паззл вновь рассыпался на три тысячи кусочков, вызвав уже не отчаяние, а желание убивать с особой жестокостью.  
      Я не ослышался? Она согласилась?  
      — Погоди, — я прижал пальцы к её губам, заставив замолчать, — ты что, согласилась? В смысле, без раздумий просто дала согласие? Ты рехнулась?!  
      — Ну… — Ино виновато улыбнулась. — Так случайно получилось. Я сама удивилась, когда осознала.  
      Блядь, что?!  
      Застонав, я откинулся спиной на траву и закрыл лицо перепачканными ладонями, поняв, что Сасори был абсолютно прав в своём отношении к Ино. Разве что моих чувств это не преуменьшало. Хотя, если честно, мне сейчас вот очень хотелось взять и разлюбить её. Сию же минуту. Чтобы перестать чувствовать себя перманентным идиотом. Долбаным геем-идиотом, возомнившим, что всё может когда-нибудь поменяться в другую сторону. Это было слишком безнадёжно в нашей ситуации.  
      — Дейдара, — Ино подёргала меня за рукав футболки, — ты сильно сердишься, да?  
      Да я в охренеть каком бешенстве!  
      — Очень, — процедил я.  
      — Извини, я не хотела, чтобы эта новость получилась вот так… внезапно, что ли. Я думала, что скажу об этом в более спокойной обстановке. — У Ино был такой убитый голос, что будь у неё сейчас собачьи уши и хвост, она всенепременно больше напоминала бы напрудившего лужу щенка.   
      Но, увы, Ино была человеком. Глупым, эгоистичным, напрудившим лужу или, скорее, навалившим кучу в моей душе человеком.  
      — Ты хотела меня перед этим чаем с печеньками напоить или что? Подсластить пилюлю? — Я невесело рассмеялся, ощутив себя грустным клоуном. Всё шло наперекосяк, всё категорически шло наперекосяк.  
      — Ну зачем ты так? — Ино насупилась, а затем вздохнула, пожав плечами. — В любом случае, это понарошку, так что сильно переживать, думаю, нет смысла. Учиха-сан не испытывает ко мне чувств, как и я к нему.  
      — Тогда зачем? — Я привстал, опираясь на локти, и сердито уставился на неё. — Ты не любишь его, он не любит тебя — к чему весь этот фарс?  
      — Это из-за их семейных дел. — Ино умоляюще посмотрела на меня, стараясь пробраться жалобным взглядом сквозь стену непреклонности. — Дейдара, я не могу тебе рассказать обо всех тонкостях, но просто поверь мне, ладно? Это всего лишь помощь, о которой меня попросил Учиха-сан.  
      — А ты не смогла отказаться, — язвительно протянул я.  
      — А я не смогла отказаться. Потому что это касается ещё и Сакуры! — сердито откликнулась Ино, разом теряя сходство с виноватым щенком.  
      Так, понятно, раз в дело оказалась замешана Сакура, Ино приготовилась держаться до конца, даже если ей предстояло ехать голой задницей по углям. Я, конечно, любил в ней это качество, но иногда оно толкало её на крайне необдуманные поступки, что вызывадл лёгкое чувство недовольства уже во мне. Хотя что там недовольство — я пребывал в тихом бешенстве. Но Ино переубедить я был сейчас совершенно не в силах, как бы я ни пытался.  
      Раздражённо застонав, я снова прикрыл ладонью лицо и сжал губы, борясь с желанием взять Ино за плечи и как следует встряхнуть, чтобы выбить всю поселившуюся в её голове дурь. Итачи, конечно, очень умно поступил, выбрав в качестве жертвы такую доступную мишень, что злило меня ещё больше, но снова вымещать это на Ино мне уже не хотелось, поэтому я опять откинулся спиной на траву и уставился на мелькающее среди густых крон деревьев небо.   
      — Дейдара, — тихо позвала Ино, нарушив повисшую между нами тишину, — я по тебе очень соскучилась…  
      В груди тут же заклокотал унылый смешок, который я постарался затолкать поглубже, а в горле запершило, из-за чего пришлось несколько раз шумно прокашляться.   
      Я тоже скучал по ней. Наверное.  
      — Когда вы женитесь? — проглотив накатывающий волнами гнев, поинтересовался я.  
      — Понятия не имею. — Ино упёрлась лбом мне в грудь. — Но о свадьбе станет известно на праздновании дня рождения — так Учиха-сан сказал, а я…   
      Она вдруг замолчала, и я почти увидел, как она в нерешительности закусила губу, собираясь с мыслями. Это была настолько её черта, что даже подумать страшно. Я так хорошо её знал, но, в то же время, допускал просто чудовищные ошибки там, где не должен был ошибаться совсем.   
      Чёрт…  
      — Ну что замолчала? — Я подложил одну руку под затылок, чтобы удобнее было видеть Ино, а второй — осторожно коснулся светлых волос, в который раз упиваясь их мягкостью и шелковистостью.   
      Стоило моим пальцам задеть ухо, Ино вдруг расслабилась, растеклась по моей груди, словно сдувающийся воздушный шарик. Она обняла меня за талию и зарылась носом в складки футболки, пряча лицо от моего внимательного взгляда.  
      — Дейдара, — глухо проговорила она, — правильно ли я поступила, согласившись ему помочь? У меня просто такое ощущение, будто я наступила на какие-то чрезмерно огромные грабли, так что удар получится хоть и медленным, но устрашающе сильным. И я очень боюсь, что это меня добьёт.  
      Замерев, я даже вздохнуть не посмел, слушая своё бешенное сердцебиение, которое, как я боялся, могла услышать и Ино.   
      Говоря по правде, больше всего я опасался именно таких откровений, когда я не мог сказать ей, чего делать не стоило, хотя по данному вопросу я заготовил несколько причин, из-за которых не следовало даже плевать в сторону Итачи… Но сейчас, когда Ино была настолько обескуражена и подавлена, все претензии вдруг рассыпались пеплом, оставив после себя отпечаток в душе. Я осознал, что ей самой непросто приходилось всё это время, а посоветовать какой-либо выход из сложной ситуации было некому: Сакура оказалась занята своим счастьем, я — самобичеванием, а других близких людей (настолько близких, чтобы можно было обратиться к ним за помощью) у Ино вообще не водилось. Вот так и получалось, что она, снедаемая сомнениями, решилась на шаг, а теперь, вместо того чтобы испытать облегчение, грызла себя с удвоенной силой.   
      И кто ещё из нас двоих эгоист, спрашивается, хм?  
      Сжав руки в кулаки, я сперва как следует пнул сам себя в мыслях, а затем осторожно обнял плечи Ино, стараясь вложить в этот жест как можно больше поддержки. Я сомневался, что сейчас это могло хоть как-то помочь ей, но иначе выразить всю величину своего сожаления мне было не под силу.  
      — Ты правильно поступаешь ровно до той поры, пока не теряешь уверенности в себе. Как только ты становишься неуверенной, ты не права и поступки твои неправильны.   
      Вздрогнув, Ино подняла голову и, удивлённо моргая, уставилась на меня. Некоторое время она осмысливала мои слова, а затем улыбнулась — так солнечно и ярко, что у меня защипало глаза. Я прекрасно осознавал, что этим убеждением только ещё больше убил свои шансы, но видеть её настолько подавленной было куда хуже.   
      Ино, перебирая руками по земле, подползла повыше и обняла меня за шею, что-то счастливо взвизгнув, а я мысленно похоронил себя и свои надежды, стараясь при этом не сильно падать духом.   
      Ладно, бывали неудачи и похуже, у меня в любом случае оставался ещё день рождения Итачи, чтобы исправить ситуацию. А там… гори оно всё…  
      — Фу! Мама, чем они там занимаются?  
      Замерев от неожиданности, мы с Ино как по команде повернулись в сторону, откуда прозвучал голос, и в изумлении уставились на тощего подростка, показывающего на нас пальцем. Спустя секунду из зарослей показалась ещё одна голова существа женского пола — судя по всему, мамы подростка. Когда цепкий взгляд тёмно-карих глаз остановился на нас, узкое мышиное личико скривилось, разом обретая сходство с курагой, а затем в нашу сторону презрительно выплюнулось:  
      — Не могли места получше найти, извращенцы?! Пойдём, милый, не смотри на этих морально разложившихся личностей! — Последнее было сказано уже в сторону ковыряющего ноздрю подростка.  
      Покрасневшая до кончиков ногтей Ино тут же вскочила на ноги, попутно пнув меня ещё раз по уже пострадавшему месту, и негодующе забухтела. Быстро одёрнув задравшуюся юбку, она сложила ладошки рупором и прокричала в сторону гневно топающей женщины, утаскивающей за руку инфантильного ребёнка:  
      — Это не то, что вы подумали! Он гей!  
      — Извращенцы! — разъярённо припечатала мамаша, не проникшись, видимо, проблемой, а затем победно фыркнула и, как мне показалась, припустилась уже бегом, уволакивая отпрыска от прибежища разврата.  
      Вы даже не представляете, уважаемая леди, как я был бы счастлив заниматься с Ино тем, о чём вы подумали. Но, увы, я гей…  
      — Вот курица старая, — надула губы Ино и, наклонившись, протянула мне руку. — Подъём, рохля! Нам надо ещё подготовить план по празднованию дня рождения директора, так что нет времени прохлаждаться!  
      Улыбнувшись в ответ, я ухватился за её ладонь и мысленно дал себе зарок, что ни за что не сдамся. Ровно через неделю в день празднования я признаюсь ей в своих чувствах, а там хоть трава не расти!


	10. Chapter 10

## Глава 5, часть 2

      Знаете, если меня кто-нибудь когда-нибудь спросит — можно ли испортить себе жизнь и потратить целую кучу нервов всего за одну неделю, я с готовностью подтвержу это и даже объясню, каким образом сотворить подобное. Рецепт, в принципе, прост как палка: нужно всего лишь обзавестись головной болью в виде дня рождения директора, а дальше жизнь начнёт портиться сама, особых усилий для этого прилагать даже не придётся. К концу недели вы почувствуете себя выжатым лимоном, а единственным желанием останется — помереть тихонечко в уголке и завоняться прежде, чем кто-то найдёт и оживит с помощью колдовства.   
      То есть… теперь вы понимаете, как я себя чувствовал накануне дня рождения Итачи? Как корочка от лимона, которую кто-то начисто выскреб. И хуже всего было то, что мне приходилось в этот момент изображать бодрость и присутствие духа, ведь горящая энтузиазмом Ино просто отрицала возможность моей безвременной кончины. Она, на удивление, оставалась бодрой и даже весёлой, хотя временами это больше смахивало на нервные попытки скрыть подступающее волнение. И, чего греха таить, я её понимал, потому что нервничал ничуть не меньше. Для меня день рождения Итачи тоже должен был стать знаменательным, хоть и не факт, что успешным. Эх…  
      Попутно подготовке праздника я умудрялся встречаться с Кибой, который едва ли не каждый вечер звал меня с собой на прогулку-пробежку вместе с Акамару. Киба был лёгким в общении парнем, обладающим отличным чувством юмора и своим взглядом на некоторые вещи, которым он мог поделиться со мной. Что он, собственно, и делал, выслушивая моё нытьё на жизнь и проблемы. Причём только ему я мог рассказать абсолютно все свои переживания, потому что Киба, помимо прочих хороших качеств, обладал ещё опытом в той же проблеме, что сложилась у меня с Ино. Только он потихоньку преодолевал трудности их с Хинатой длительных исключительно дружеских отношений, а я вот снова топтался на месте.   
      — Я вот одного не пойму, — сказал однажды он, когда мы завернули в парк и расположились на скамейке, чтобы отдохнуть, — как Ино за столько лет не признала в тебе натурала? Ведь, если судить по твоим словам, у неё глаз на парней намётан.   
      А что я мог ответить на это? Что Ино хоть и была умницей, красавицей, добрейшей души человеком, но в некоторых моментах она оставалась непроходимым тормозом? Это всё равно ситуацию не исправило бы, а Киба был мне слишком дорог в плане общения, чтобы заранее обрисовывать ему мою возлюбленную с настолько плохой стороны. Хотя, в общем-то, он был неглупым парнем, так что о многом догадывался сам, но предусмотрительно молчал, чтобы не портить наше чудное общение.  
      Тяжко вздохнув и повернувшись в сторону напевающей какую-то надоедливую мелодию Ино, я ощутил, как к горлу стал карабкаться съеденный накануне бутерброд. Моё волнение порой пересиливало мужество и здравый смысл, но отнюдь их не отменяло. И я был намерен взять своё, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Уже сегодня вечером.  
      — Ну что ты скис? — Пока я мысленно проговаривал свою пламенную признательную речь, Ино появилась перед столом, как чёрт из табакерки. Она щёлкнула меня по носу и звонко расхохоталась, когда я сморщился. — Празднование уже сегодня, так что не дело ходить с такой хмурой физиономией. Давай, улыбни-и-ись! — Она растянула мои губы кончиками пальцев в подобие улыбки и капризно надулась, когда я ещё больше нахмурился. — Ты не рад, что ли, избавлению от этих обязанностей? Я же так старалась…  
      — Да нет, рад, — пробормотал я, отмахнувшись от её рук. — Просто у меня какое-то тревожное чувство. Кажется, что сегодня что-то пойдёт не так.  
      У меня и вправду желудок в бараний рог скручивался, поэтому, как следствие, предчувствие плохого перехлёстывало оптимизм и веру в хорошее. Я был уверен, что слажаю и напортачу, что Ино пошлёт меня, что Сасори потом задолбает меня приговорами о том, какой я неудачник… Это было слишком напряжно, но не думать и не волноваться я просто не мог. Этот день должен был стать очень важным. Он мог либо вознести меня к небесам, либо расплющить о землю. И последнего я не просто боялся — я паниковал, как студент перед защитой диплома.   
      — Всё пройдёт отлично! — воскликнула Ино, увидев, как я позеленел, и, ткнув меня пальцем в щёку, отчего-то тепло улыбнулась. — Вот уж не думала, что для тебя так важен день рождения директора. Ему понравится, вот увидишь. Волноваться не о чем.   
      Она прижала мою голову к своей груди и глубоко вздохнула, стараясь этим, видимо, меня как-то подбодрить, но вышло плохо, если не сказать — ужасно, потому что её взволнованное сердцебиение вовсе не добавляло веры в лучшее, а наоборот. Для Ино этот день был важен совсем по другой причине. И эта причина вызывала во мне леденящий душу ужас.  
      Мягко высвободившись из тёплых объятий, я хмуро протопал в прихожую и, сдёрнув пиджак с вешалки, спешно удалился, чтобы не пугать Ино скрипом своих зубов. Пообещав уже на пороге, что всенепременно заеду за ней в срок, я выскочил на улицу и поёжился от пробежавшегося по коже озноба. Нет, погода была отличной, солнышко пригревало, но внутри меня словно поселился ледник. И нужно было срочно с кем-то поговорить об этом. Но не с Сасори и точно не с Кибой, перед которым мне уже было стыдно за срывы. Требовался непредвзятый взгляд со стороны того, кто вообще не был ни в чём заинтересован. И таким мог стать только наш менеджер по связям с общественностью. Его величество Хидан.  
      Подъехав к зданию фирмы, я сперва набрал его сотовый, надеясь, что подниматься не придётся, но после троекратного включения автоответчика с досадой повернул ключ и выполз из машины. Воровато оглянувшись на стоянку в надежде не обнаружить там автомобили начальства, я с облегчением выдохнул и уже более бодрым шагом направился к входу. Видимо, оба представителя семьи Учиха были заняты наведением марафета перед столь важным вечером, что, в общем-то, было мне на руку.   
      Без жертв пробравшись к лифту, я оглянулся на застеклённую комнатку охраны и, не обнаружив никого за пультом, пожал плечами. Генма, наверное, отправился мыть машину директора, а Изумо и Котетсу филонили, пользуясь отсутствием верхушки. В конце концов, сегодня у нас было очень немноголюдно. И я их, в принципе, понимал — возможность посмотреть телек и отвлечься от надоевшего бдения выдавалась не так часто. Но всё равно было немного жутковато: безлюдный холл и мрачная тишина вызывали в голове ассоциации с зомбо-апокалипсисом. Хотя, учитывая авралы, участившиеся в последнее время, так оно, наверное, и было. Разве что теперь зомби чувствовали себя несколько свободнее без неусыпного контроля вышестоящего руководства. Счастливчики.  
      Шагнув в слегка душную кабину лифта, я нажал кнопку нужного этажа и постарался выдохнуть свободнее, снова воскресив в мыслях грозящую мне ситуацию и её возможные исходы. Нет, я вовсе не был мазохистом, который сознательно увечил собственное сознание в угоду каким-то там мотивам, но забыться и вновь проворонить последний, возможно, шанс в планы не входило, поэтому я почти каждую минуту свободного времени старался посвятить аутотренингу.   
      У меня всё получится, всё получится, всё получится! Я победитель! Я маэстро своей жизни, поэтому могу управлять этим оркестром так, как захочу сам! И никакая сила не сможет мне в этом помешать! Да!  
      Ну, кроме застрявшего лифта, разумеется…  
      Когда в мирно шуршащем над головой механизме что-то с лязгом загрохотало, я сперва даже не испугался, причислив этот звук к вращению шестерёнок в моих мозгах. И лишь когда кабина, истошно закряхтев, вдруг замерла, а пол закачался под ногами, я медленно, но очень ясно осознал, что роковое везение снова не смогло пройти мимо моих планов. Оно просто взяло и село на меня задницей, засасывая всё глубже и глубже, чтобы я, наверное, задохнулся уже вконец от всепоглощающей безысходности.  
      — Блядь… — едва слышно вырвалось у меня, когда я понял, что больше никуда не еду.   
      Я переступил на месте, сверяясь с внутренним счётчиком равновесия, затем несколько раз ткнул в кнопку нужного этажа и лишь потом взвыл в голос. Я застрял в лифте нашей компании где-то между восьмым и девятым этажом в тот самый день, когда в этой пресловутой компании не было практически никого, за исключением дебильного меня, рвущего на себе волосы от отчаяния. Просто восхитительно!  
      Кинувшись к панели, я до хруста в запястье стал тыкать в кнопку вызова диспетчера, но там, похоже, как и в охранной будке, не было никого, кто мог бы выручить меня. И это в корне убивало надежду на благополучный исход ситуации. Я с кристальной ясностью осознавал, что вся моя подготовка, весь мой настрой и вера в лучшее — всё это шло кучно нахер. Сразу, одновременно. Нахер.  
      Сев прямо на пол, я взвыл снова, не беспокоясь о том, что меня могут посчитать сумасшедшим. Просто ни на девятом, ни на восьмом, ни ниже, ни выше не осталось людей. Все, пользуясь благосклонностью начальства, по тем или иным причинам отсутствовали, оставив меня на произвол судьбы. Ну а я… а я припёрся и застрял в лифте, как последний идиот.   
      — Да ну сколько можно-то?! — в отчаянии заголосил я, упершись лбом в колени. — Неужели я, мать вашу, не заслужил капельку везения хотя бы в этот день?!  
      Ответом мне послужил лишь тихий отчётливый скрип механизма лифта. Всё, приехали.  
      Откинувшись спиной на стенку кабины, я невесело усмехнулся и, потянув узел галстука, приготовился похоронить заживо свои мечты о благополучном будущем. Всё, что я хотел сказать Ино, что мог сделать для неё, чтобы доказать искренность своих слов… теперь это всё было если не невозможно, то явно под большим вопросом. Меня в данный момент мог спасти либо Господь, либо супермен. Причём во второго я верил куда больше, чем в первого.   
      Однако в этот момент я почему-то забыл о существовании третьей неоспоримой силы в этом мире.  
      — …и какая-то хуила подвесила лифт! Надеюсь, что тебя, мудолом ты этакий, будет всё время сидения в лифте мучить зловещий понос! Слышишь меня, козлина ты дикая?   
      Хидан! Ну конечно же!  
      Вскочив на ноги, я забарабанил ладонями по дверцам лифта и, ввиду нервного перенапряжения, смог выдавить из себя только интеллектуальное «ао-о-у-ы-ы-ыа-а-а!», чтобы привлечь внимание отчаянно матерящегося спасителя во плоти.  
      — А-а-а! Какого хера-а-а?! — тут же донеслось извне. — Кто здесь, бля-а-адь?! Выходи, ебака страшная, я тебя кирпичами обстреляю!  
      — Хида-а-ан! — хрипло завопил я, продолжив молотить по дверцам. — Помоги мне!  
      — Откуда ты моё имя знаешь?! — истерично откликнулся он и зачем-то стал колотить лифт снаружи с девятого этажа. — Отвечай, не то я за себя не ручаюсь!  
      — Это я, придурок! — рявкнул я и саданул по дверцам кулаком.  
      Двустороннее колотилово по лифту прекратилось, и по ту сторону моей ловушки повисла заинтересованная тишина.  
      — Пупсик, это ты? — недоумевающе переспросил Хидан, сложив, видимо, два и два в уме.  
      — Нет, моя правая нога! — ехидно процедил я, не совсем понимая, что именно сейчас к нему испытываю — то ли благодарность, то ли самую искреннюю ненависть за «пупсика». — Я в лифте застрял, идиот!  
      — И чем ты там занят? — ещё больше заинтересовался Хидан.   
      — Сижу и жду своего спасителя, — сдерживая злость, проскрипел я. — Хочешь им стать?  
      — Если ты в фартучке на голое тело и в ободке с ушками, да! — с готовностью отозвался тот и похабно заржал. Наверное, его мои трудности мало впечатлили.  
      — Да пошёл ты! — моментально озверел я, радуясь, что мне сейчас само провидение не позволяет выбраться наружу, иначе одной паскудой в этом мире стало бы меньше.  
      — Не сердись, пупсик, я же любя. — Хидан поскрёбся ногтями в дверь и вздохнул. — Ладно, что там у нас с диспетчером?  
      — Молчит, — буркнул я и снова потыкал кнопку. — Вообще не отвечает.  
      — Охрана?  
      — Тоже молчит.  
      — Хм… — Хидан, судя по всему, честно призадумался.  
      — Позвони частным лифтёрам, что ли, — безнадёжно предложил я.  
      — Они по вечерним пробкам будут часа два пилить, — с сомнением отозвался Хидан. — Опоздаешь же на день рождения директора.  
      — А если никуда не звонить, я туда и вовсе не попаду! — огрызнулся я. — Прекращай изображать кретина и звони!  
      — Пупсик, не кричи, уже звоню, — страдальчески вздохнул Хидан. Тренькнув кнопкой блокировки клавиатуры, он быстро набрал номер и неожиданно очень деловым и правильным тоном произнёс: — Добрый вечер, с кем можно поговорить по поводу поломки лифта и его скорейшего приведения в норму? Да, у нас человек застрял. Да, нервный. Вообще нервный, практически истеричка. Да, спасибо. Да, нам подходит. Ждём.  
      — Ну что там? — поинтересовался я, когда Хидан примолк.  
      — Цыц, папа ещё не закончил! — фыркнул тот и, снова набрав номер, вдруг совершенно преобразился, сменив деловой тон на речь гоповатого представителя уличных меньшинств: — Слышь, чувак, нам тут по-быстряку нужно лифт заставить фурычить. В кратчайшие сроки. За деньги, конечно, не ссы! Чё? Два часа?! Да я за два часа его сам с помощью щекотки починю! Нет. Охуел? Мне сейчас в три раза дешевле предлагала сделать другая фирма. Фирма, между прочим, а не левота косая! Ну-ну. Отсоси. Ок, жду. — Пиликнув кнопкой вызова, он снова набрал номер и, очередной раз преобразившись, душевно пропел: — Ещё раз добрый вечер. Да. Это чудесно. Хочу снять заказ на вызов. Ну что вы, какие могут быть недоразумения. Запишите ложный вызов на счёт Учиха Итачи. Да. Всего доброго.  
      Прибалдев от общей концентрации наезда со стороны Хидана и моментальной смены его манеры общаться, я напряжённо вслушивался в его речь ровно до того момента, пока он не сказал про Итачи. Не сдержав ехидный смешок, я расслабился и стёк по стеночке на пол, вытирая со лба испарину. Так вот почему Итачи взял его менеджером по связям с общественностью. Оказывается, наш Хидан обладал способностью менять расцветки, как хамелеон.   
      Интересно, чего ещё я о нём не знал?.. Хотя нет, мне это было совсем не интересно.  
      — Ну что, пупсик, — весело загорланил Хидан, привлекая моё внимание, — через полтора часа тебя вызволит самый бухой в мире мудак, который явится по твою сладкую жопку.  
      — Меня это чертовски воодушевляет, — прохрипел я и глянул на часы, чтобы сопоставить время моего опоздания. Всё выходило даже хуже, чем мне казалось изначально. Ино оторвёт мне всё, что к телу плохо приделано…  
      — Как тебя угораздило-то? — Закряхтев, Хидан устроился поудобнее и приготовился слушать эпичный рассказ, которым я, впрочем, не намерен был с ним делиться. — И нахер ты притащился сюда накануне праздника?  
      — Тот же вопрос могу задать тебе, — заюлил я, поняв, что вываливать на этого человека свои душевные терзания — не самая лучшая затея.   
      И чем я вообще думал, когда отправился сюда в поисках утешения? Единственное, что мог сделать этот человек, — оборжать тебя и твои проблемы с ног до головы, загнав самооценку под плинтус к тараканам.   
      Ох, ну я и дурак…  
      — У меня тут встреча была, — очень многозначительно протянул Хидан и, не дождавшись пылкого интереса с моей стороны, радостно добавил: — Знатно потрахались!  
      — Фу! — скривился я, пытаясь вытряхнуть из головы моментально возникшие пошлые сцены с его участием. — Какой же ты мерзкий всё-таки.   
      — Эта рыжая стерва, оказывается, огонь не только на бумаге, но и во всех позах камасутры, — причмокнул Хидан, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на моё отвращение.  
      Очередной раз сморщившись от совсем меня не интересующих подробностей, я вдруг замер и, несколько раз моргнув, тоже сложил два и два в голове.   
      Какая ещё рыжая стерва?.. Неужели?..  
      — Погоди, — пробормотал я, с сомнением уставившись в потолок. — Это ты сейчас про кого?  
      — Так про ту сучку, которая меня в статье разгромила. Помнишь? — с готовностью пояснил Хидан, и в ту же секунду у меня отхлынула краска от лица.  
      Этот мудак что, переспал с сестрой Сасори?..   
      Полный абзац. Полнейший и бесповоротный! Я даже представить не мог, что сделает Сасори с человеком, который запрыгнул на его сестру. Хотя нет, вру, я прекрасно это представлял. Майя со своими календарями могли удавиться от зависти, потому что Сасори был способен одним взглядом устроить незапланированный апокалипсис.   
      И ведь прилетит первым делом мне на правах лучшего друга! Бли-и-ин…  
      — Помню, — едва шевеля языком, ответил я. — А как же Сакура? Ты же выстрадал мне весь мозг, рассказывая о том, какая она сахарная. Неужели остыл?  
      — Эта конфетка меня побрила, — беззаботно откликнулся Хидан, причём, судя по тону, её отказ его совсем не расстроил. — Да и слишком уж она на младшенькое начальство вешается. Сдаётся мне, неспроста.  
      Ну да, они же жениться собрались. Хотя это до поры до времени было секретом.  
      — А как ты… как ты на Карин вышел? — промямлил я, ощутив, как сознанием стало медленно завладевать клаустрофобия, которой я сроду не страдал. Наверное, перспектива объясняться с разъярённым другом делала собравшуюся вокруг атмосферу густой, как кисель.   
      — Решил выяснить с ней несколько нерешённых вопросов. И как-то слово за слово… — Хидан похабно присвистнул. — Я и сам не понял, как она оказалась сверху. Огонь же баба, говорю тебе!   
      Ну ты и придурок, Хидан, вот честно.  
      — И что теперь? Она напишет опровержение? — махнув рукой на воющее сиреной предчувствие приближающегося кошмара, спросил я.   
      Не скажу, что мне было интересно знать о планах Хидана на сестру Сасори, но как-то отвлечься от всевозможных способов экзекуции со стороны давнего друга всё-таки надо было. Тем более что ожидание лифтёра растягивалось ещё на час.   
      Надо будет потом влепить выговор нашей охране и диспетчерам за преступную халатность в отношении своей работы! А вдруг меня удар хватил бы в лифте?!  
      — Да нет. Скорее всего, она напишет ещё более разгромную статью, — хмыкнул Хидан.  
      — Что? Ей настолько не понравилось? — язвительно поинтересовался я, несколько приободрившись.  
      — Боюсь, наоборот — ей слишком уж понравилось, — в тон мне отозвался Хидан. — А ещё один жестокий разбор — отличный повод для новой встречи. Ты же знаешь, что после ссоры получается самый горячий секс.  
      Знаю. Ага.  
      — Ты отвратителен, — пробормотал я и снова посмотрел на часы.  
      — Завидуй молча, — фыркнул Хидан.  
      Следующий час в ожидании лифтёра мы провели за праздной болтовнёй о начальстве, его нелояльности к подчинённым и общей загруженности, из-за которой некоторые сотрудники оставались ночевать прямо в своих офисах. Ни к чему не обязывающие темы немного облегчали постепенно разрастающуюся внутри тоску из-за вынужденного опоздания, но чёрный червяк точил внутренности, намекая, что после такого провала мои пошатнувшиеся позиции будут восстанавливаться долго и мучительно. Ино никогда не простит мне невыполненного обещания, а если она ещё и деньги на такси потратит, совсем пиши пропало.   
      Глянув на дисплей телефона, я едва не застонал. Связь тут не работала, так что предупредить её заранее я был не в состоянии. А просить Хидана… нет уж, лучше я буду получать только за себя, чем за себя и него авансом.   
      Втянув носом воздух, я хотел уже тоскливо выдохнуть, сетуя на невезение, но внезапно остановился, сам не понимая почему. Что-то меня насторожило, заставив замереть испуганным сусликом.   
      — Эм… Дейдара? — послышался извне слегка обеспокоенный голос Хидана, заставивший меня покрыться холодной испариной. Паниковать наш общественник не умел, поэтому его тон вызывал подозрения.  
      — Чего тебе? — моментально отозвался я и переполошился ещё больше, осознав, что он впервые за долгое время назвал меня по имени, опустив прилипчивое и скользкое «пупсик».   
      — Как ты отреагируешь, если я скажу, что нам пиздец? — деловито поинтересовался он и замолчал, явно продемонстрировав, что вопрос не был риторическим.  
      — Я буду паниковать как девочка, разумеется, — огрызнулся я. — Говори прямо, что там происходит!  
      — Ну… эм… ты ничего не чувствуешь? — Видать, у Хидана было какое-то особенно хорошее настроение, чтобы поиграть в викторины. Либо Карин ему вместе с прочими жидкостями ещё и мозг вытрахала.  
      Открыв рот, чтобы озвучить эту мысль вслух, я замер, выпучив глаза и суетливо принюхиваясь к ставшему горьким и вязким воздуху.   
      Чёрт возьми… только не это!  
      — Хидан, — я вскочил на ноги и забарабанил ладонями по дверцам, — только не говори мне, что что-то горит!  
      — Ну если не хочешь, не скажу, — нервно отозвался тот, только подтвердив мои опасения.  
      — Хидан! — взвыл я, сползая обратно на пол.  
      — Ну что?! — гаркнул он.  
      — Что «что»?! — заорал я, в ужасе глядя на постепенно сереющий воздух. — Вытащи меня отсюда, твою мать!  
      — Я тебе бетмэн, что ли?! — рявкнул Хидан и, ругнувшись, стал быстро кого-то набирать.  
      — Ты пожарным звонишь? — с надеждой спросил я, пожалев, что не умею стрелять лазером из глаз. Это сейчас очень пригодилось бы.  
      — Нет, в бюро ритуальных услуг. Хочу тебе погребальный наряд горничной заказать! — раздражённо пробормотал он.  
      — Хидан! — в панике взвизгнул я, всем телом ощутив приближающийся жар огня.  
      — Пупсик, будь пупсиком и пойди нахуй, а? Не отвлекай папу!  
      Я услышал, как он подскочил и куда-то умчался, громко топая и матерясь так художественно, что я даже заслушался на мгновение. Но стоило его шагам стихнуть вдали, меня охватил самый настоящий ужас от осознания, что сейчас я сгорю тут живьём, если ничего не предприму.   
Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув для острастки, я закашлялся от едкого дыма и в два присеста быстро оглядел кабину в поисках подручных средств. Выходило негусто, по правде говоря: из всех возможных орудий для открывания плотно запертого люка у меня были лишь привинченные к стенам небольшие хромированные поручни.   
      И то хлеб…  
      Скинув пиджак и закатав рукава рубашки, я сперва постарался оторвать их вручную, но быстро понял тщетность своих усилий и стал колотить один из них ногой. Что, в общем-то, тоже мало мне помогало, потому что шурупы, казалось, ввинтили прямо в фундамент здания. Но я хотя бы что-то делал, в то время как кабина заполнялась удушливым дымом, заставляя меня паниковать всё больше и больше.   
      Я, блин, не хочу умирать! У меня Ино с голоду сдохнет!  
      Когда один из поручней с лязгом оторвался от стенки кабины, я застонал от облегчения, но долго расслабляться не стал и, схватив его, постарался выколотить люк, чтобы суметь вылезти в шахту. Однако, судя по всему, какая-то скотина его заварила, потому что поручень в нескольких местах помялся, а сама крышка не сдвинулась ни на миллиметр.   
      Закашлявшись от слишком глубокого вдоха, я прикрыл нос рукавом рубашки и с раздражением огляделся, но ничего, кроме второго покорёженного поручня, в кабине не наблюдалось.   
      Это что, получается? Я помру тут, отравившись угарным газом?  
      Грузно сев на пол, я прижал к себе порядком измордованный поручень и тоскливо заскулил, понося последними словами и себя, и своё желание исповедаться. Вот сидел бы дома с Ино — ничего не случилось бы. Но нет! Загорелись в попе каки!  
      — Дурак, — прохрипел я, закрыв нос и рот пиджаком.   
      Оставалась надежда на Хидана, но он и в самом деле не был бетмэном.   
      Плохи были мои дела, ой, плохи…  
      — Дейдара, милый, ты жив? — заорал кто-то прямо над головой, и я от неожиданности дёрнулся, выронив поручень. — Ах ты ж блядь… Я сейчас! Не умирай там, слышишь?!   
      Впервые, наверное, в жизни я был настолько рад слышать его площадную ругань. В эту секунду она мне казалась едва ли не ангельским пением.  
      — Ну до чего же ты мерзкий, — хрипло хохотнул я, потирая слезящиеся от дыма глаза и мечтая очутиться сейчас где угодно — лишь бы не здесь и не сейчас.  
      Следующие минут двадцать я плохо помнил, потому что, кажется, потерял сознание от нехватки кислорода. Вроде как Хидан нашёл то ли Котетсу, то ли Изумо, а затем вызволил меня наружу при помощи пожарного топора, фомки и такой-то матери.   
      Я плохо соображал в этот момент, так что все события были похожи на сюрреалистичную размазанную картинку из приключенческого фильма, но одно для себя я уяснил точно: хоть Хидан и не был супергероем, в перспективе он очень мог бы им стать. Если, конечно, сбросить со счетов его способность поливать убойным матом любую деятельность — будь она полезная или же нет.  
      — Дейдара!  
      — Дейдара-сан!  
      — Очнись, пупсик! Ты же ещё завещание не успел написать!   
      Поморщившись от ворвавшегося в уши резкого голоса и вяло пошевелившись, я попытался сделать вдох, но лёгкие едва не разорвались от закупорившего все входные и выходные отверстия жуткого кашля. Позеленев, я свернулся калачиком и сделал честную попытку сдохнуть от нехватки воздуха, но этому помешала дружеская ладонь, которая так припечатала меня по лопаткам, что у меня чуть не повылетели глаза вместе с зубами.  
      — Он жив! — радостно заголосил Хидан, когда я, подражая умирающему астматику, сделал судорожный шумный вдох. — Ёбтвоюзаногу, пупсик, не пугай меня так, я же чуть не усрался!  
      — Дейдара-сан! — практически в унисон с ним запричитал Изумо, из-за чего мне стало только хуже. — Извините, мы с Котетсу просто отошли на обед и совсем забыли про время, поэтому…   
      — Ты хоть знаешь, что я пережил, когда увидел твоё бледное лицо в чёрных разводах?!  
      Погодите… Чёрных разводах?  
      — Дейдара-сан, мы обязательно возместим вам ущерб и оплатим покупку нового костюма взамен… этого.  
      Новый костюм? Да о чём они?  
      — Что… что произошло? — прокашлял я, заткнув ладонью непрекращающийся гейзер слов со стороны Хидана, который всё это время трепал меня за воротник рубашки.  
      — В шахте что-то коротнуло, поэтому сперва остановился лифт, а потом загорелась проводка, — виновато пояснил Изумо, всем своим видом демонстрируя смирение и готовность получить по морде за непозволительное упущение. Ведь, по сути, они с Котетсу обязаны были следить за происходящим в здании и своевременно обо всём докладывать в нужные службы. Но они профилонили. И я едва не помер из-за этого.  
      — Дебилы! — прорычал Хидан, снова встряхнув меня. — А если бы уважаемый Дейдара-сан двинул кони прямо в лифте? Что бы вы тогда делали, а?! Совесть не жрёт? Да я на вас такую заяву накатаю — сами не рады будете! Хорошо, если вас после этого хотя бы в гей-клуб в качестве стриптизёров возьмут, чтобы вы там на шестах и чужих хуях вертелись! Недоноски безответственные! Уёбки! Раз Учиха и два Учиха! — верещал Хидан, причём, распаляясь, тряс почему-то именно меня, из-за чего перед глазами стали плыть зелёно-жёлтые неровные круги.  
      — Хидан-сан, — вклинился в поток брани робкий голос Изумо, — кажется, вы делаете только хуже.  
      — Я? Ой… — Хидан тут же разжал пальцы, и я шмякнулся обратно на пол, знатно приложившись затылком.   
      — Крети-и-ин, — простонал я, обхватив ладонями поражённое место.  
      — Ничего, — заботливо отозвался тот, вновь подняв меня с пола, — сейчас я отвезу тебя домой и упакую в одеялко. Или, может, хочешь в больницу? Я тебе тогда буду яблоки приносить и чистить их, сидя у кровати. Хочешь?  
      — Нет, — я замахал руками, — я же на празднование собирался. — Хоть в голове всё ещё шумело после последних событий, но отказываться от первоначальных планов я всё-таки не рассчитывал. Может, это и было глупо, зато честно.   
      — Но ведь, пупсик, ты уже опоздал, — озадаченно протянул Хидан, глянув на часы.  
      — Как… как опоздал? — помертвел я. — Сколько времени?  
      — Десять вечера, — озвучил Изумо. — А празднование началось, кажется, в восемь.  
      Да, в восемь, всё верно.  
      — Отвези меня в ресторан! — прошипел я, вцепившись в Хидана, как утопающий в соломинку. — Немедленно!  
      — Ты ёбанулся? — изумился тот. — Ты же выглядишь сейчас, как Золушка, которую изнасиловал полк солдат!  
      — Да наплевать! — отмахнулся я, ощущая, как быстро пол под ногами становится мягким. Моё самочувствие просто меркло… Мне было просто жизненно-необходимо попасть на праздник! И то, что я остался жив после всего произошедшего, только доказывало это!  
      — Уверен? — на всякий случай уточнил Хидан и, получив несколько кивков, от которых у меня закружилась голова, тоскливо вздохнул. — Ладно, но, учти, если заблюёшь мне салон, я насру в твою кружку. Усёк? Вот и ладушки.


	11. Chapter 11

## Глава 6, часть 1

      Когда Дейдара не появился в половину восьмого, чтобы забрать меня на празднование дня рождения нашего начальства, я разозлилась, потому что планировала провести остаток времени у зеркала, поправляя видимые, как правило, только мне косяки макияжа.   
      Когда Дейдара не ответил на десятый по счёту звонок, а затем его телефон и вовсе вырубился, монотонно повторяя, что абонент в данный отрезок времени не абонент, я запаниковала, представив себя, всю такую красивую и на каблуках, мечущейся по шоссе в поисках такси.   
      Но когда стоящие в прихожей часы бодро отзвонили положенные восемь раз, я окончательно впала в уныние, потому что Дейдары по-прежнему не было, его телефон не отвечал, а я сидела дура-дурой в вечернем платье в кресле и нервно грызла кончик выбившейся из высокой причёски прядки.   
      «Офигеть…» — промелькнуло в голове при очередном взгляде на часы.  
      Второй посетившей меня мыслью было нецензурное пожелание Дейдаре сломать себе какую-нибудь конечность, чтобы хоть как-то оправдаться за такой косяк. На третью мысль, не менее мстительную и направленную опять-таки на моего ненаглядного друга, я предпочла не обращать внимания и потянулась к телефону, чтобы вызвать такси. Видит Бог, я до последнего ждала рыцаря, но он так и не соизволил явить свой светлый лик, за что всенепременно огребёт в ближайшем будущем. Уж я-то об этом позабочусь как следует!  
      Вздохнув, я включила телефон, попутно припоминая хоть один номер из ранее используемых фирм такси, но быстро об этом позабыла, когда из динамика раздался приятный бархатистый голос нашего директора. Я опешила настолько, что несколько секунд просто глупо моргала, глядя в пустоту перед собой. Нет, я, в принципе, не сомневалась, что мой негласный будущий супруг будет волноваться по поводу отсутствия моей светлости на празднике, но чтобы он обеспокоился настолько сильно, чтобы взять и позвонить — это мне отчего-то в голову не пришло. Видимо, зря.  
      — Ино-сан? Вы меня слышите? — слегка обеспокоенно поинтересовался Итачи, не услышав от меня ни единого отклика.  
      «Хьюстон, у нас проблемы!» — завопил внутренний голос, вырвав меня из круговерти смущения.  
      — Да! — очнулась я, силясь припомнить, что он мне до этого говорил.  
      — Значит, согласны? — уточнил Итачи, деликатно не обратив внимания на мою нервозность.  
      «На что?» — настороженно вспыхнуло в голове, но язык-предатель выдал совершенно иное:  
      — Согласна, разумеется.  
      — Прекрасно. — Из голоса Итачи моментально исчезла напряжённость. — Тогда через двадцать минут спускайтесь.  
      Выключив телефон, я позволила себе расслабленно выдохнуть, но тут же снова напряглась, представив, что мой пока ещё не совсем жених увидит свою не совсем невесту без должного лоска. У меня в одну секунду развилась самая жуткая паранойя на тему того, что тушь посыпалась, помада размазалась, а пудра стекла с лица вместе с тональным кремом и тенями, поэтому я, суетливо засобиравшись, подхватила подол и ринулась в ванную, чтобы всё это поправить.  
      «Ну, Дейдара, я это запомню!» — заскрипела я зубами.   
      Зеркало отразило бледное лицо с большими от испуга сверкающими глазами, на котором ярким пятном выделялись кроваво-красные губы, искривлённые нервной улыбкой. Когда я красила их перед предполагаемым выходом, цвет казался менее ядовитым почему-то… Впрочем, Итачи видел меня и в куда более плохом состоянии, так что иссушающее раздражение из-за опоздания, отразившееся на моём лице излишней бледностью, плавно переходящей в синеву, не должно было его так сильно испугать. Во всяком случае, время, чтобы стереть помаду и накрасить губы чем-то менее вызывающим, у меня ещё оставалось, а там, глядишь, смогу изобразить жизнерадостность, хотя ей тут, в общем-то, и не пахло.   
      Да, я чертовски нервничала. В первую очередь, конечно, из-за отсутствия Дейдары, потому что я как-никак беспокоилась за этого него, а его неявка на важное мероприятие могла означать что угодно — от банальности до вселенской катастрофы. Но большей частью я переживала всё-таки из-за предстоящей помолвки, вернее, придания ей огласки. Несмотря на показную бодрость, меня по-прежнему глодала неуверенность в собственном решении, но никого, кто бы мог помочь в этом вопросе, сейчас поблизости не было.   
      Что скажут сотрудники?   
      Что скажет общественность?  
      Как все воспримут женитьбу наследника огромной фирмы на беспородной дворняжке?  
      Вряд ли хорошо, потому что вокруг него всегда вились такие девушки, что мне по-хорошему следовало бы забиться в уголок и не отсвечивать. Но Итачи сам сказал, что ему требовалась тихая гавань, а не открытое море, чтобы переждать бурю, и я была идеальным вариантом, потому что не охотилась за его кошельком и не планировала отхватить сочный кусок после развода. Да и, в общем-то, это всё равно не должно было продлиться долго — может, года полтора или два.   
      К тому же, Итачи обещал, что обеспечит мне безбедную жизнь даже после развода за такую трудоёмкую работу…  
      — Но стоит ли это того? — спросила я у отражения вслух, держа кисточку с нежно-розовой помадой возле губ.  
      Моё второе «я» в зеркале испуганно моргнуло. Оно тоже не знало ответа на этот вопрос, как, впрочем, и я.  
      Поборов желание плеснуть в лицо ледяной воды, чтобы взбодриться, я с раздражением кинула блеск обратно в косметичку и, сдув чёлку со лба, вышла из ванной. Время покажет, насколько я просчиталась в своём сиюминутном решении. Шагнуть в омут всегда было легко и просто, но выбраться из него… В конце концов, вдруг я влюблюсь в Итачи и потом откажусь давать ему развод? Зная себя, это было вполне ожидаемо, потому что Итачи заключал в себе практически все аспекты идеальности, которые я для себя нарисовала так давно, что и не вспомнить. Он был учтивым, красивым, добрым, благородным, воспитанным, обеспеченным и…   
      «А вдруг он ещё и по части постельных дел мастер?» — уныло добавило подсознание, окончательно испортив и без того отвратное настроение.  
      — Тогда я совсем пропала, — не менее уныло пробормотала я и застонала.  
      У меня оставалась только одна надежда: в процессе, так сказать, замужества, выявить в нём отрицательные стороны характера и акцентироваться на них, старательно обходя стороной все положительные.   
      Вдруг он храпит или чавкает, когда ест? Это же отвратительно!  
      «Самой-то не смешно?» — ехидно поинтересовалось подсознание.  
      — Смешно, — покорно согласилась я. Ну а что мне оставалось? Уверенность в том, что этот человек и в туалет ходит исключительно по-джентльменски (если вообще ходит), не покидала голову даже в такой критический момент. Это сводило шансы на победу над собой практически к нулю, как бы я ни старалась вытянуть их хотя бы на единичку.  
      «Ничего, — бодро решила я. — Всё приходит с опытом. Я научусь видеть в нём плохое, когда он оставит грязные носки у кровати или совсем неизящно почешет задницу. Она чешется даже у таких величественных людей, как Итачи, по-любому!.. Ведь чешется же?»  
      Тоскливо закатив глаза, я глянула на часы и, подхватив клатч, быстро обула аккуратные бежевые лодочки на головокружительной шпильке, купленные как раз для этого события. Невеста Учиха Итачи должна выглядеть сногсшибательно, и я постараюсь соответствовать, даже если придётся вылезти из кожи вон. Осталось только себя в этом убедить.   
      Едва не расплакавшись от отчаяния, я несколько раз нервно нажала на кнопку вызова лифта и с присвистом выдохнула, подумав о Дейдаре.   
      Как же мне тебя сейчас не хватает, гад ты ползучий… Где же тебя носит?  
      Выбежав из дома, я сперва остановилась в замешательстве, оглядывая запруженный машинами двор, а затем, когда одна из них моргнула фарами, немного расслабилась, мысленно решив — будь что будет. Если мне суждено выйти за Итачи замуж, так тому и быть. Если нет, пусть меня остановит само мироздание. Уж оно-то как никто способно было сделать какую-нибудь подлянку, которая потом оказывалась наилучшим выходом из ситуации.   
      Постаравшись изящно вплыть в салон автомобиля, я очень неизящно зацепилась носком туфли за длинный подол платья и с тихим «ух!» плюхнулась в объятия кожаного сидения, покраснев при этом до ушей. Однако Итачи с присущей ему деликатностью даже ухом не повёл, лишь улыбнулся приветливо и учтиво поинтересовался — стоит ли включить кондиционер. Я сразу закивала и постаралась устроиться как можно удобнее.   
      — Надеюсь, моя настойчивость не обескуражила вас, — сдержанно произнёс Итачи, аккуратно выводя машину на шоссе. — Я просто немного забеспокоился, когда не увидел вас среди гостей, вот и решил убедиться, что с вами ничего не случилось. — Он покосился на мою вспыхнувшую физиономию и с едва заметным смущением улыбнулся, будто эта информация и для него была в некоторой степени откровением.  
      «Да не будь же ты таким идеальным, чёрт тебя дери!» — взвыло внутреннее «я», хватаясь за голову. Когда он был таким, что хотелось украсть его у мира и запереть у себя дома, чтобы не показывать другим женщинам, любые сомнения и даже самые сильные аргументы таяли на глазах. Я была восхищена им до дрожи — так, как могла быть восхищена кумиром впечатлительная прыщавая восьмиклассница.  
      «Но это же не любовь, глупая, — напомнил внутренний голос. — Неужели ты готова довольствоваться только этим?»  
      — Нет, что вы, — натянуто улыбнулась я, разом сбросив с глаз розовые очки и вернувшись в суровую действительность. — Просто мы договаривались поехать вместе с другом на его машине, а он… не приехал. — Я постаралась беззаботно засмеяться, хотя выглядело это, скорее, как попытка замаскировать истерику. — В любом случае, я бы заказала такси, так что ничего страшного.  
      Сомнения, терзавшие мою душу до появления Итачи, нахлынули с новой силой. Причём чем ближе мы были к ресторану, где уже шло празднование, тем ощутимее меня трясло от самых разных предчувствий.   
      От плохих предчувствий, если уж быть совсем честной.  
      «Всё не так, не так, неправильно! Одумайся!» — надрывалось подсознание, заставляя меня покрываться мурашками.   
      Что я делаю не так? Что со мной? Почему я такая неуверенная именно в тот момент, когда всё должно быть с точностью до наоборот?  
      «Одумайся!»  
      — Ваш друг — Дейдара-сан? — уточнил Итачи, остановив автомобиль на светофоре.  
      — А? — встрепенулась я, пытаясь сморгнуть нарастающую с каждой секундой панику. — Да, Дейдара. Мы с детства дружим. — Паника уходить не желала и по-прежнему заволакивала сознание, становясь практически ощутимой. Нужно было попытаться всеми доступными способами успокоиться. — Может, включим музыку? — нервно попросила я и поморщилась от того, как прозвучало это в тишине салона.   
      — Да, конечно. Какую вы предпочитаете? — спохватился Итачи, едва скользнув по мне взглядом.   
      — Любую, — улыбнулась я, ковыряя ногтями клатч. — Лишь бы не тишина, а то она… давит на уши.  
      Кивнув, Итачи нажал несколько кнопочек на панели магнитолы, а затем плавно крутанул тумблер громкости, стараясь при этом не смотреть в мою сторону. Складывалось ощущение, будто он тоже пытался создать для меня комфортную обстановку, оберегая от своих взглядов в упор, которые я могла расценить неправильно и занервничать ещё сильнее. Но чем старательнее он это делал, тем хуже мне становилось.  
      Когда по салону поплыла плавная мелодия, меня немного отпустило. Голова, в которую, казалось, залили свинец, полегчала, а ладони, плотно сжатые на коленях в кулаки, перестали потеть. Оголённый нерв по имени Яманака Ино, вздрогнув последний раз, растёкся по кожаному сидению, превратившись в вязкое подобие себя.   
      Припарковавшись на стоянке возле ресторана и повернув ключ зажигания, Итачи выскользнул из машины и, быстро обойдя её, открыл передо мной дверцу, подав при этом руку, чтобы помочь. Истеричное желание отвергнуть этот жест вежливости я успешно подавила, но улыбка при этом, кажется, стала ещё более натянутой, что не ускользнуло от внимательного взгляда моего пока ещё не жениха. Он мягко выдернул меня из салона и, закрыв дверцу, нажал на брелок сигнализации.  
      — Вы очень нервничаете, — заметил Итачи, вежливо подтолкнув меня к украшенному всевозможными шариками и надписями по моему исключительному вкусу ресторану.   
      Только сейчас, глянув на всё это со стороны, я вдруг поняла, насколько по-детски смотрелась подобная иллюминация для человека столь высокого положения. Может, это было влияние стресса, но щёки моментально покрылись стыдливым румянцем, а внутри поселилось почти маньячное желание всю эту шелуху поснимать к чертям, чтобы не позориться.   
      Едва не оступившись, я скривилась и выдавила что-то среднее между «позор!» и «какая же я дура!». На что Итачи, мигом оценив причину моей острой неприязни, очень тактично заметил:  
      — А мне понравилось. — И, когда я удивлённо обернулась, улыбнулся. — Знаете, давно… хм, никогда мне не устраивали такого праздника, чтобы были шарики, цветы и куча надписей с пожеланиями. Отец не любил формальности, поэтому наши с Саске дни рождения были серыми и однообразными. И только сейчас, когда мне стукнуло… немало лет, случился такой праздник, о котором я буду ещё долго вспоминать. По многим причинам.  
      — Правда? — немного наивно уточнила я, почувствовав, как впившаяся в сердце ледяная рука медленно разжала пальцы.   
      — Правда, — кивнул Итачи и снова подтолкнул меня к входу. — Идёмте же, гости заждались.  
      Удивлённо моргнув, я сперва открыла рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то подобающее случаю, но, осекшись, лишь залилась густой краской от стыда. До меня только сейчас дошло, что Итачи, ради того чтобы забрать меня из дома, бросил на время и гостей, и собственный праздник. Ну а я…  
      — Я так боюсь… — прошептала я, ощутив, как наполнились горячей влагой глаза.  
      Разом остановившись, словно налетев на стену, Итачи нахмурился, а потом развернулся так, чтобы быть напротив меня. Обхватив меня за плечи, он немного наклонился и, проникновенно заглянув в глаза, внятно произнёс:  
      — Ино-сан, я ни к чему вас не принуждаю, и если вы не пожелаете, ничего и не случится. Клянусь вам.   
      — Я знаю… Просто… — Реветь хотелось так, что задрожали колени, а ладони покрылись липким потом. — Вы просто такой… а я вот такая… И замужество — это же так серьёзно! Мне страшно, что я не смогу… Мне так страшно! — Я несколько раз судорожно сглотнула в попытке сдержать рвущиеся наружу эмоции.  
      — Ино-сан, я не буду сейчас вас убеждать, что разница в нашем социальном статусе никакого значения для меня не имеет, — подумав, ответил Итачи. — И, признаюсь, мне сложно понять, почему именно девушки придают замужеству такой сакральный смысл. Вы просто очень хорошо подумайте над своим ответом, хорошо? На вас никто не давит, никто не принуждает. Время ещё есть.  
      Я, глубоко вздохнув и зажмурившись для верности, кивнула. Никто меня ни к чему не принуждал, никто не давил… Но счастливые глаза Сакуры, когда она узнала обо всём этом, всё равно волей-неволей вспыхивали в памяти двумя изумрудами. И если я сейчас дам задний ход, наверняка подведу её, а этого мне страсть как не хотелось. Всё-таки Лобастая в своё время очень много для меня сделала. Но признаваться Итачи в своих сомнениях мне показалось почему-то несуразным и глупым. Мы не являлись друзьями, чтобы обсуждать такое, да и, к тому же, он старался ради брата.   
      — Договорились, — едва слышно выдавила я, глядя в землю. — Я обязательно подумаю.  
      — Вот и славно, — мягко сказал Итачи, а затем, когда я уже была готова шагнуть навстречу празднику и веселью, чтобы отвлечься, вдруг притянул меня к себе и, надавив ладонью на затылок, очень бережно коснулся губами чёлки.  
      Опешив от подобного, я замерла испуганным кроликом, а сам Итачи, не испытав, видимо, особых эмоций от произошедшего, взял меня за руку и повёл к ресторану, как телёнка на верёвочке. Мне оставалось только послушно плестись следом, сгорая от смущения, которое с лихвой переплюнуло все остальные эмоции.   
      Всё-таки Учиха Итачи мог казаться чопорным и высокомерным, он мог быть надменным и немногословным, но по сути своей он являлся закрытой пока шкатулкой, внутри которой хранилось очень много секретов. И счастлива будет та девушка, которая сможет хотя бы одним глазком заглянуть внутрь.   
      «Только, скорее всего, тебе это даже не грозит», — ехидно подсказал внутренний голос. И я снова с ним согласилась.  
      Празднование дня рождения начальства, как и ожидалось, было масштабным и очень многолюдным: тут и там кучковались бизнесмены и важные партнёры, переговариваясь о своём; играла негромкая приятная музыка, создавая нужную атмосферу; по залу плавно передвигались красивые девушки и парни в форме официантов. Словом, всё шло именно так, как я и планировала, за исключением некоторых нюансов, о которых и думать-то не хотелось. Например, того, что у меня было очень непраздничное настроение, испорченное исчезновением Дейдары, личными тараканами и предстоящим эмоциональным взрывом. Я была лишней тут по собственному же мнению, потому что не вписывалась со своей мрачной физиономией в атмосферу общей расслабленности и спокойствия.   
      — Свинка! — Ко мне на всех парусах, сверкая счастливыми глазами, подлетела Сакура и, схватив за руки, горячо зашептала, почти вжимая накрашенные блеском губы в моё ухо: — Вы отлично смотритесь вместе!  
      — Д-да, — нервно отозвалась я, отстранившись и бросив умоляющий взгляд на учтиво улыбнувшегося Итачи.  
      — Добрый вечер, Сакура-сан, — кивнул тот, когда Лобастая обратила на него внимание.  
      — Добрый вечер, Итачи-сан, — радостно улыбнулась она в ответ. — Можно вас поздравлять лично или же подождать, когда коллектив созреет до нужной кондиции?  
      — Я оставлю это на ваше усмотрение, — добродушно хмыкнул он. — В любом случае, буду крайне благодарен.   
      Сакура залилась весёлым смехом, а я только нервно переступила с ноги на ногу, ощутив, как новые туфли до боли стиснули ступни. Надо было, наверное, немного разносить их дома, чтобы сейчас не испытывать такого дискомфорта. Но умные мысли всегда приходили только после того, как в них пропадала необходимость. Обидно.  
      Итачи тем временем встрепенулся от приветственного окрика со стороны и, повернувшись к махающему рукой деловому партнёру, понятливо кивнул. Вежливо улыбнувшись нам, он склонил голову в знак покорности и развёл руками:  
      — Дамы, вынужден покинуть вас. Даже в такой день дела меня преследуют по пятам.  
      — Ничего страшного, — замахала рукой Сакура, ловя проходящего мимо официанта с хрустальной улыбкой на тонких губах. — Возвращайтесь, как только дела хоть ненадолго оставят вас. Мы будем ждать.  
      — Всенепременно, — заверил Итачи и почти незаметно испарился, оставив нас наедине друг с другом и шампанским.  
      Лобастая, отпив из своего бокала и быстро облизав блестящие губы, схватила меня за руку и поволокла в укромный уголок, чтобы, наверное, выведать всю подноготную. Проблема была только в том, что мне особо не о чем было ей рассказывать, кроме, разумеется, своих страхов. Вряд ли это могло её порадовать, но создавать видимость веселья у меня, признаться, уже не было ни сил, ни желания. Хотелось упасть кому-нибудь на плечо и бурно разрыдаться.  
      Проскользнув в одну из прикрытых полупрозрачным палантином уединённых кабинок, Сакура вытащила из-под стола припрятанную бутылку шампанского и, заговорщически подмигнув, деловито потребовала, чтобы я немедленно осушила свою порцию. Обречённо вздохнув, я в несколько глотков опустошила бокал и протянула его ей за добавкой. В принципе, напиться тоже было неплохим решением, как и пореветь всласть.   
      — Рассказывай, болезная, — вздохнула Сакура, разом убрав с лица нелепую радостную улыбку.  
      — Чего? — деланно удивилась я.   
      Я ожидала от неё чего-то подобного, ведь эта карманная ведьма уже давно угадывала любые мои эмоции, как бы я их ни прятала. И сейчас она просто сделала то же самое, предусмотрительно спрятав нас от посторонних взглядов за шторкой.  
      — Что тебя гложет? — Сакура уверенной рукой долила мне шампанского почти до края и подняла свой бокал, чтобы чокнуться.  
      — Да всё сразу, — обречённо произнесла я, тоже подняв свой бокал.   
      Хрусталь мелодично тренькнул, соприкоснувшись.  
      — И всё-таки? — Сакура прищурилась и, отпив, решительно уставилась на меня.  
      Ну и я, в общем, всё выложила, умолчав разве что о некоторых деталях, которые ей знать не то чтобы не полагалось — это было просто лишнее.   
      В процессе рассказа я то и дело прикладывалась к шампанскому, так что к концу повествования в бутылке оказалось пусто, зато в голове поселился приятный шум, а в руках и ногах появилась столь желанная лёгкость. Поэтому как только словесный запас у меня иссяк, я откинулась на спинку удобного мягкого кресла и облегчённо выдохнула, ощутив в груди слегка томную пустоту из-за упавшего с души камня. Я выговорилась, высказала вслух все сомнения, вывернулась наизнанку, обнажив эмоции. Теперь дело оставалось за малым — чтобы кто-нибудь мне что-нибудь посоветовал. И, судя по глубокой морщинке, собравшейся между розовыми бровями, этим «кем-нибудь» могла оказаться и Сакура.  
      — Я тебя не понимаю, Свинка, — вздохнула та, выплыв из лабиринтов задумчивости. — Итачи-сан — это явный пример того, что идеалы всё-таки существуют. Неужели тебе мало этого?  
      — Нет, — замотала головой я, снова придвинувшись ближе. — Он прекрасен весь — от и до! И я была когда-то в него влюблена, хоть это и не к месту звучит. Просто… знаешь, я боюсь, что в этот идеал я потом возьму и влюблюсь, а он в меня — нет. — Закусив губу, я зажмурилась и протараторила: — Не хочу больше по кусочкам сердце собирать! Мне в своё время и Саске хватило с головой! Если такое повторится и с его старшим братом, я точно свихнусь!  
      Сакура закусила губу и жалобно посмотрела на меня, словно извиняясь за всё то, что мне пришлось пережить.  
      — Итачи-сан… не такой, — мягко улыбнулась она, взяв меня за руки. — Я прекрасно понимаю твои страхи, особенно если вспомнить все неудачи на личном фронте, но зацикливаться на этом не следует. Нужно идти дальше, а там, глядишь, откроются совсем новые горизонты.  
      — Я знаю, — отозвалась я и умоляюще посмотрела на подругу. — Но это не любовь, Лобастая. Я его не люблю, он меня не любит. Разве стоит что-то начинать с подобного?  
      — Вот ты глупая! — расхохоталась та и шлёпнула меня ладонью по лбу. — Сначала ты говоришь, что не хочешь собирать сердце по кусочкам, а теперь завела песню про любовь. Определись уже, чего именно ты хочешь.  
      — Не знаю, — честно ответила я. — Просто мне кажется, что если я к нему привяжусь, потом буду с кровью от себя отдирать. Проблема в том, что я очень могу в него влюбиться — это без сомнения, но… у него самого ко мне чувств никаких нет. Причём не факт, что они со временем возникнут. Вот этого я и боюсь — если изначально нет любви, не станет ли это самой огромной ошибкой в моей жизни?  
      — Плачущая принцесса в распахнутой настежь золотой клетке. — Сакура, вздохнув, ласково погладила меня по щеке. — Тогда, может, не стоит это дело таких жертв?  
      — А как же ты? — встрепенулась я, ощутив гнетущий стыд.  
      — А что я? — фыркнула она. — Знаешь, у меня вообще-то тоже чувства есть, и я не прощу себе, если ты будешь страдать только потому, что решила помочь. — Щёлкнув меня пальцем по носу, Сакура тепло улыбнулась. — Ты же самая близкая моя подруга, в конце концов, а не посторонний человек. И я имею право за тебя волноваться.  
      — Не доведёт тебя до добра юрфак, — сдавленно хохотнула я, глотая слёзы благодарности. — Ты от него поумнеешь.  
      — Дура ты, Свинка! Забыла, что ли, что я забила на него и пошла в мед? — Сакура тоже часто заморгала.  
      — Да помню я, — махнула рукой я. — Поэтому и радуюсь, что поумнеть тебе не грозит.  
      Одновременно шмыгнув носами и расхохотавшись из-за этого, мы уже хотели упасть в объятия друг друга, чтобы окончательно испортить макияж, как вдруг музыка стихла и следом раздался весёлый голос ведущего, оповестивший нас, что пора поздравлять именинника. Разом встряхнувшись, мы с Сакурой быстро подправили друг другу огрехи косметики и выползли из своего убежища, смешавшись с толпой кучно собравшихся гостей.   
      Церемония поздравления Итачи проходила долго, уныло и нудно. Каждый поднявшийся на сцену и взявший в руки микрофон начинал запинаться, обильно краснеть и невнятно бубнить что-то про здоровье, прибыль и счастье в личной жизни. Кое-кто добавлял, что у него есть замечательная дочь/знакомая/сестра/бабушка, которая была бы счастлива познакомиться с таким чудесным человеком. И лишь немногие держались хорошо, сопровождая скучное повторение уже произнесённых слов какой-нибудь меткой иронией или же шуткой. Гости хлопали, улыбались, смеялись, громогласно поддерживали каждого поздравителя и выпивали после завершения очередной речи, чествуя именинника. А сам Итачи салютовал всем своим бокалом с нетронутым шампанским и расслабленно улыбался, внимательно выслушивая всё, что ему говорили. Несмотря на всю монотонность этого процесса, он оставался верен себе и выправке, не показывая, насколько его утомили многочисленные одинаковые слова. Это, наверное, была одна из самых привлекательных его сторон, хотя мне, в общем-то, сейчас меньше всего хотелось думать о подобном.  
      Когда очередь дошла до Саске, он демонстративно подозвал порозовевшую от смущения Сакуру и, наряду с приевшимися пожеланиями, громко объявил о помолвке, приобняв невесту за талию и улыбнувшись при этом как объевшийся сметаны кот. В толпе собравшихся тут же зашептались, а затем кто-то, пьяно икнув, заголосил «Целуйтесь!», что мгновенно подхватила большая часть народа. Довольно прищурившись, Саске развернул Сакуру к себе и прижался к её губам на радость рассыпавшейся в аплодисментах публике. Мне даже смешно стало от его поведения.  
      Смахнув собравшиеся на ресницах слезинки, я улыбнулась и подумала, что отгрызу Саске ухо, если он не сделает Лобастую счастливой. Хотя, в принципе, подруга и сама была вполне в силах ему что-нибудь отгрызть в случае чего.  
      — После такой фееричной новости микрофон переходит в руки, — ведущий глянул на длинный список гостей и обличительно ткнул в толпу пальцем, — Яманака Ино! Может, попробуете удивить нас сильнее, чем это сделал Учиха-сан?  
      — О, не сомневаюсь, — сквозь зубы пробормотала я и, подхватив подол платья, чтобы не распластаться по ходу, направилась к сцене.  
      Вскарабкавшись по неудобной лесенке и несколько раз нецензурно выругавшись, я приняла из рук сияющего улыбкой ведущего микрофон и постаралась изобразить невероятную бодрость и воодушевление на лице. Уж не знаю, как оно вышло, но взгляды собравшихся гостей не поменялись ни на йоту, когда я повернулась лицом к ним. Хотя, впрочем, тут удивляться было нечему. Кто я для них? Помощник, секретарь, пешка без ножки. Ещё одно лицо в бесконечной офисной массе. Могу поспорить, что больше половины присутствующих уже забыли, как меня зовут. И винить их в этом я не могла. Слишком не того поля ягода я была, чтобы претендовать. Слишком не из их круга. Выскочка.  
      С трудом сглотнув, я пошевелила языком в пересохшем рту и неожиданно чётко начала:  
      — Учиха-сан, много слов было произнесено сегодня в вашу честь, прозвучало большое количество поздравлений и пожеланий, да и обещано тоже было достаточно для того, чтобы начинать брать с людей расписки. — Я улыбнулась, услышав добродушные смешки из толпы. — Кто-то говорил про здоровье, кто-то — про счастье, многие желали вам успехов на всех фронтах и удачи во всех начинаниях. Кто-то упоминал про удачную женитьбу, некоторые пожелали здоровых наследников в будущем. И я со всеми ними согласна, как ни крути, ведь так сложно подобрать какие-то новые слова, когда всё уже произнесено. — Лицо Итачи вдруг слегка помрачнело, а расслабленная улыбка исчезла, но остановиться я уже не могла. — Однако никто из присутствующих почему-то не пожелал вам любви. Такого искреннего и чистого чувства, чтобы как в сказке — крылья за спиной и песня в каждом жесте. Поэтому, думаю, будет уместно, если я присоединюсь к уже произнесённому и пожелаю такому замечательному человеку и начальнику любви. Настоящей, без обмана, глубокой и всеобъемлющей, чтобы у вас пела душа и замирало сердце, чтобы пальцы дрожали, набирая номер любимой. — Вдохнув и выдохнув, я подняла бокал, стараясь при этом сохранить улыбку, которая всё норовила сползти с лица. — И ещё желаю такой же большой и чистой взаимности, чтобы в ответ на ваши чувства кто-то дрожал от волнения и заикался, чтобы краснел и мило смущался, заставляя вас влюбляться с каждым днём всё сильнее. Пусть вы найдёте друг друга и пусть всё у вас будет хорошо! Вы этого очень достойны! С днём рождения!  
      Я ещё никогда в жизни не отказывала настолько шикарному мужчине в подобной форме, поэтому-то меня, наверное, и тянуло разрыдаться и убежать, спотыкаясь о подол платья. Я всё ещё не знала — правильно ли поступаю, но повернуть назад уже не было никакой возможности. Это решение я приняла за секунду до того, как начала говорить, и неожиданно испытала самое настоящее облегчение, хоть оно и было густо замешано на сомнениях и невыплаканных слезах. Невозможно вырастить дивный сад на потрескавшейся от зноя земле, если нет семян; невозможно создать счастливую семью, если нет изначальных чувств. И мне уже давно тоже хотелось найти свою тихую гавань, чтобы на всю жизнь и со всеми на свете неурядицами и ссорами, которые этому сопутствовали. Поэтому пусть вас найдёт и посетит то самое чувство, Итачи-сан, пусть у вас всё будет хорошо!  
      Почти развернувшись под гром оваций и раздавшегося из толпы гостей ободряющего свиста, я улыбнулась и вдруг в удивлении замерла, уподобившись мраморной статуе на фонтанчике у сцены: прямо на меня из толпы смотрел бледный как полотно Дейдара. Едва не споткнувшись на ровном месте, я прищурилась, силясь разглядеть, почему он так неопрятно выглядел, и ахнула, увидев копоть и сажу на его лице. Однако сказать я ничего не успела, потому что Дейдара, живо растолкав почтенную публику, почти орлом взлетел на сцену и, вцепившись в мои плечи, уставился на меня так, будто хотел убить на месте.  
      — Дейдара… — пролепетала я, ужаснувшись его виду.   
      Казалось, он прошёл сквозь фронт и окопы в попытках добраться до ресторана: на лице чернели разводы, пиджак и рубашка были местами порваны в лоскуты, словно Дейдару кто-то долго и упорно катал животом по пепелищу, а брюки напоминали больше не деловое облачение офисного работника, а робу строителя.   
      В общем, выглядел мой друг просто кошмарно, если не сказать больше.   
      — Что с тобой? На тебя напали? Что с твоей одеждой? — Я тоже вцепилась в его плечи и ощутила, как в животе похолодело от страха, ведь с ним и вправду могло случиться несчастье, а я, эгоистичное чудовище, только о себе и думала.   
      Все претензии и злость на Дейдару за опоздание испарились без следа, оставив на поверхности только всепоглощающее счастье от того, что он, несмотря на всё, вроде как был в порядке.   
      — Ино, — проскрипел Дейдара, и его голос разнёсся по помещению, потому что всё ещё зажатый в моей руке микрофон оказался как раз на таком расстоянии, чтобы уловить его речь, — мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.  
      — Давай потом, а? — нервно забормотала я, ощупывая его взглядом и цепенея от догадок и предположений.   
      В голове билась только одна мысль — сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы он чувствовал себя лучше. А в том, что Дейдаре сейчас было очень плохо, я почему-то не сомневалась.  
      — Нет! — Он замотал головой. — Сейчас!  
      — Ты очень плохо выглядишь, — строго заявила я и слегка встряхнула его. — Давай вызовем такси и поедем в больницу!  
      — Нет! — Дейдара снова упрямо замотал головой.  
      — Не спорь со мной, блин! — вспылила я, поразившись его глупости. — Неужели хочешь, чтобы стало хуже?  
      — Да послушай же ты, наконец… — начал он, но я снова перебила его, повысив голос.  
      — Нет, это ты послушай! — сердито зашипела я. — Мы едем в больницу, а потом уже будем разговоры разговаривать. Ясно?  
      — Нет, мне нужно тебе сказать… — упёрся Дейдара, впившись в моё лицо диким взглядом.  
      — Это подождать не может, что ли? — едва не взвыла я, волнуясь с каждой секундой всё больше.  
      — Не может! — неожиданно бешено заорал Дейдара, заставив меня ошеломлённо распахнуть рот. — Это и так ждало больше десяти лет, так что сейчас ты заткнёшься и послушаешь меня, ясно?!  
      Широко распахнув глаза, я нашла в себе силы только глупо кивнуть, а Дейдара, увидев это, заметно расслабился. Расцепив руки, он забрал у меня микрофон и, серьёзно глядя мне в глаза, чётко и внятно произнёс:  
      — Я ждал этого дня со школы, долго не мог подобрать нужный момент и, каюсь, трусил из-за возможного отказа. Я обманывал тебя, временами даже врал в глаза и подключил к этому лучшего друга — лишь бы остаться рядом и не потерять тебя. Но теперь я больше не могу это скрывать. — У меня медленно поехала в сторону челюсть, а глаза, казалось, потекли по лицу, воспламеняя щёки из-за очень нехорошего предчувствия. — Яманака Ино, — Дейдара взял меня за руку, — я люблю тебя. Люблю давно и совершенно неизлечимо. Не как друг или брат, или что ты там ещё себе придумала. Я люблю тебя так, как парень может любить девушку. Единственную и неповторимую. И хочу знать только одно — есть ли у меня шанс на взаимность? Ответ мне нужен сейчас.  
      Кажется, в этот момент упал занавес. Или я.


	12. Chapter 12

## Глава 6, часть 2

      То, что упала всё-таки я, а не занавес, стало понятно, когда руки по локоть ушли в воду, а ладони наткнулись на гладкие овальные камушки, которыми было усыпано дно фонтана. Видимо, услышав такое откровение, я автоматически попятилась, потом оступилась на высоких каблуках и с шумом ухнулась со сцены. Отбила, кажется, зад и ссадила ладони о камни, но эти ощущения показались мелочью по сравнению с тем, что сотворилось в моей голове. Нет, это был не рой, не вой и даже не стая голодных тараканов. Это было похоже на бескрайний пустынный пейзаж. И ни одного, мать его, перекати-поле.   
      Дейдара, увидев моё фееричное падение с поднятием брызг и прочей иллюминацией, сперва кинулся помогать, но притормозил, когда я, подражая чёрт его разберёт какому животному, спешно отползла, живо перебирая конечностями. При этом у меня наверняка был ну очень красноречивый взгляд, потому что губы Дейдары в один момент превратились в полоску, а глаза сузились.   
      Нет, ну а что он от меня ожидал в такой ситуации?..   
      Глупо барахтаясь в фонтане, я ухватилась за противоположный от сцены бортик и в ужасе вытаращилась на нависающего надо мной Дейдару, которого, вероятно, совсем не смущало, что для радостной возлюбленной я выглядела чрезмерно напуганной. Он ждал от меня ответа, в то время как я не могла вспомнить ни единого слова, ограничиваясь невнятным мычанием напополам с попытками высморкаться себе же в декольте. Лишь спустя несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений я, наконец, смогла открыть рот и истерично поинтересоваться:  
      — Дейдара, ты в своём уме?  
      Тот сперва побледнел, обретя сходство с покойником — немного опалённым в нескольких местах и густо перепачканным в саже, — а затем стал стремительно покрываться красными пятнами. Я второй раз за вечер попыталась испугаться за него, но быстро поняла, что собственное психическое здоровье мне было несравнимо ближе, поэтому я предпочла бояться за себя. И за стремительно выходящее из пазов душевное равновесие. Его раскачивало, как дерево при шквальном ветре, поэтому я, как могла, пыталась держать лицо. Выходило откровенно убого.  
      — Впервые за последние десять лет я более чем в своём уме, — напряжённо отозвался Дейдара, впившись взглядом в моё лицо, и нахмурился. — И в трезвой памяти, если ты хочешь спросить ещё и про это.  
      — Н-но ведь… Это же… Противоестественно! — глупо выдавила я, вцепившись в бортик фонтана мёртвой хваткой. — Ты же… не такой…  
      В горле булькало и саднило, голова кружилась, а во рту было так сухо, что приходилось всеми силами удерживать себя в руках, чтобы не отхлебнуть прямо из фонтана. У меня не укладывалась в голове озвученная информация, ведь тогда получалось, что всё это время… всё время, что мы провели вместе… Это что, получается, всё это было обманом? И не существовало между нами той самой дружбы, которой я, как дура распоследняя, гордилась?  
      — Что противоестественного в том, чтобы любить девушку? — кисло усмехнулся Дейдара, прервав мои мысли.  
      — То, что ты до этого любил парней! — брякнула я и моментально ощутила себя поистине непроходимой идиоткой, потому что он буквально минуту назад сказал, что врал мне. Десять лет врал, говоря о своей нетрадиционной ориентации.  
      Захлебнувшись этим осознанием, я опустила голову и вдруг почувствовала разрывающую нутро жгучую обиду. Это чувство вспыхнуло во мне стремительно и стихийно, разом заглушив панические мысли, эмоции и целую кучу сомнений. Оно заменило собой всё, превратившись в одно большое чёрное пятно, поглощающее всю меня без остатка. И я вцепилась в него, как утопающий в соломинку, пытаясь выкарабкаться из омута неразберихи и полного разлада с собой, которые грозились разорвать меня напополам.   
      Но самое страшное во всём этом было то, что ядром моей дикой злости, эпицентром и концентрацией ненависти стал именно Дейдара.   
      Нет, каким-то далёким, погрязшим в пучине сумбура умом я понимала, что если сейчас не остановлюсь, потом горько пожалею, но эта здравая мысль была настолько невидима, настолько невесома и прозрачна, что я не обратила на неё никакого внимания. У шурупа, который долго и нудно вкручивался в мою голову на протяжении последних недель, наконец, сорвало резьбу.   
      Подняв голову и сжав губы, я прищурилась и, едва проталкивая слова через сжатые зубы, прошипела:  
      — Так ты, выходит, всё это время обманывал меня. Ну и как ощущения? Круто, да?  
      Опешив, Дейдара отшатнулся, словно натолкнулся на невидимую стену, а затем понуро пробормотал:  
      — Я… жалею, что сразу не сказал тебе правду, а потом просто не было возможности. Прости.  
      — Жалеешь? — ядовито переспросила я и с сарказмом засмеялась. — А тебе не кажется, дорогой, что после такого значительного промежутка между ложью и правдой немного поздновато просить прощения?  
      Меня несло на волне острой необходимости спрятаться в убежище, чтобы никто и никогда меня больше не трогал, поэтому слова лились сами собой. Обидные, резкие, смертельно ядовитые, но неудержимые, словно лавина. Я была настроена растоптать Дейдару, потому что он своими откровениями пробил мне грудь и теперь ковырялся там, как неопытный хирург-практикант. Это было больно.  
      — Ино, — сжав зубы, произнёс Дейдара и измученно вздохнул, — если тебе так хочется, можешь потом зверски изувечить меня табуреткой, но сейчас не тяни. Очень прошу. Это важно для меня.  
      — А что важно для меня, ты подумал?! — истерично взвизгнула я, потеряв терпение, и приподнялась. — Ты приходишь, говоришь мне подобные вещи и требуешь немедленного ответа, потому что для тебя это, видите ли, важно. А что я, по-твоему, должна сейчас испытывать? Восторг, умиление, радость — что?! — Я встала на трясущиеся ноги, всем телом ощущая тяжесть намокшей ткани и упавшего на плечи груза. — Нет, дорогой, я сейчас испытываю отвращение. К тебе, к себе и к этой ситуации. И если ты сейчас чувствуешь себя на коне за проявленную смелость, я очень рекомендую тебе с него всё-таки слезть и подумать обо всём этом. А ещё подумать о том — имеешь ли ты право что-либо требовать от меня, особенно сейчас. Лично я сомневаюсь.  
      Закончив на этой гордой ноте, я вздёрнула подбородок и, повернувшись к бледному до синевы Дейдаре спиной, попыталась выкарабкаться из достаточно высокого фонтана. Вышло, конечно, весьма коряво и абсолютно неграциозно, потому что колени у меня подкашивались, а шпильки скользили по камушкам, Поэтому, как итог, я едва не навернулась, зацепившись каблуком за бортик. Спасли меня чьи-то услужливые руки, которые помогли мне сохранить остатки достоинства. Подняв глаза на внезапного спасителя, я узнала в нём Ширануи Генму — начальника охраны, который, видимо, приехал чуть позже назначенного времени и успел, что называется, как раз к десерту и зрелищам.   
      Изумлённо моргнув, я проглотила целую кучу вертящихся на языке вопросов, снова опустила голову и, вцепившись в рукава его пиджака, сдавленно попросила:  
      — Отвезите меня домой, пожалуйста.  
      Спорить или что-то говорить Генма благоразумно не стал. Он спокойно накинул свой пиджак мне на плечи и, приобняв, чтобы я не шаталась, повёл к выходу. Толпа, с самого начала поразившая меня своим безучастным вниманием к этому инциденту, молчаливо расступилась, дав нам проход.  
      «Хотя, — мрачно ухмыльнулась я, пытаясь найти взглядом лицо Сакуры, — чего я от них ждала? Я пешка без ножки. А теперь ещё и клоун, предоставивший всем бесплатное развлечение».  
      Так и не зацепившись глазами за знакомые розовые волосы, я обречённо уставилась в пол и, не оборачиваясь, вышла из здания. Лишь когда в нос пахнуло резким запахом кожаного салона, а по ушам наковальней проехался звук закрываемой дверцы, я позволила себе выдохнуть. По телу прокатилась волна настолько мощной слабости, что меня затрясло от озноба.  
      Вцепившись дрожащими пальцами в лацканы тёплого мужского пиджака, я изо всех сил потянула его на себя и всхлипнула. Раз, другой, а потом и вовсе заревела, уткнувшись лбом в панель. Громко, истерично, всхлипывая и захлёбываясь.  
      Машина качнулась, когда Генма распахнул дверцу со своей стороны и сел на водительское сидение, но я не стала поворачиваться, продолжив не сильно увлекательное занятие по выплёскиванию эмоций. Он завёл мотор, плавно нажал на педаль газа и очень аккуратно вывел машину со стоянки по направлению к моему дому. Это было лучшее, что он мог сделать для меня в данную минуту.  
      Остановив автомобиль возле подъезда моего дома, Генма выключил мотор и повернулся в мою сторону, силясь, видимо, придумать повод, чтобы выпроводить проблемную пассажирку восвояси, но так и замер, разглядывая моё опухшее лицо. Я, заметив это, почти усмехнулась и почти собралась без шума и пыли облегчить ему поставленную задачу, как вдруг на плечи опустились горячие ладони, и в следующее мгновение я оказалась прижата к широкой мужской груди. Вдохнув исходящие от его рубашки ароматы крепкого дорогого табака и парфюма, я сперва хотела отстраниться, но внезапно против воли скуксилась и, до крови закусив губу, зажмурилась, чтобы подавить очередной всплеск слёз. Но вышло как-то откровенно паршиво, потому что в следующее мгновение я уже тихо скулила, пачкала белую ткань косметикой, слезами и соплями и ничего поделать с собой не могла. Мне необходимо было, чтобы меня пожалели, даже если я поступила совершенно неправильно.   
      Генма неуклюже гладил меня по спутанным влажным волосам, что-то невнятно бухтел, пытаясь, наверное, хоть как-то утешить, и ни на секунду не размыкал объятия, словно прекрасно знал, что именно мне было нужно на данный момент. Ну а я… я была ему за это невероятно благодарна.  
      Когда вторая волна истерики постепенно стихла, оставив после себя ещё более опухшую и красную меня и перепачканного в туши и помаде Генму, я отстранилась и судорожно вздохнула, вытирая щёки ладонями и силясь улыбнуться.  
      — Извините, — хрипло пробормотала я, пытаясь не представлять, как выглядит сейчас моё лицо. Мне хватало того, что я видела большую его часть на рубашке сидящего рядом человека. Это радости не приносило.  
      — Не переживайте насчёт этого, — хмыкнул Генма и кивнул на бардачок. — Там есть влажные салфетки, если что.  
      — Спасибо, — сдавленно буркнула я, но за предложенными салфетками так и не полезла, теребя рукав чужого пиджака и мечтая провалиться сквозь землю.   
      Нет, я понимала, что Генма — человек деликатный и вряд ли станет требовать объяснений, но просто вильнуть хвостом и упорхнуть после такого великодушного поступка мне не позволяла совесть, поэтому я сидела дура-дурой и не двигалась с места.  
      — Ну… кхм… — Генма, видя моё замешательство, тоже заёрзал. — Вы не подумайте, что я на вас давлю или что-то в этом роде, да и не моё это дело, если честно, но…  
      — Я повела себя как идиотка? — кисло улыбнулась я, подняв взгляд.  
      — Именно, — чуть свободнее выдохнул Генма и облокотился на руль. — Нет, понятно, конечно, что он тоже большой чудак на букву «м», раз выбрал такую неподходящую обстановку для своих откровений. Но меня терзает один вопрос: неужели вы и вправду всё это время думали, что Дейдера-сан — гей?  
      Услышав это, я едва не прикусила язык от удивления и во все глаза уставилась на смущённо улыбающегося Генму.   
      Погодите… это он сейчас на что намекнул?   
      — Ну… да, — неуверенно пробормотала я.  
      — Женщины, — тут же фыркнул Генма и, заметив, как моя челюсть с лязгом поехала в сторону, пояснил: — Вам бы следовало больше внимания обращать на то, какие взгляды кидают на вас окружающие.  
      — Я замечаю! — возмутилась я, припомнив пик своей популярности в университете. — На меня часто люди смотрят — я же привлекательная девушка.  
      — Не спорю, — крякнув от такого заявления, кивнул Генма. — Но так ли часто смотрят именно на вас? То есть не на лицо, не на фигуру, а на вас, замечая всё — от интонации до взмаха ресниц.  
      — Ну… — Я честно призадумалась. — Не знаю. Такое сложно различить.  
      — Вот именно, — снова кивнул Генма. — Понимаете, куда я клоню?  
      Разумеется, я прекрасно понимала, что именно он имел в виду, говоря про взгляды. И приходилось нехотя признавать, что в чём-то он всё-таки был прав.  
      — Выходит, все вокруг знали, а я одна оставалась в неведении? — бледно улыбнулась я, ужаснувшись собственной глупости.   
      Дело тут было даже не во вранье Дейдары, а в том, что я, по словам (справедливым, хочу заметить) Генмы, сама себя обманывала, запершись в сферической куриной слепоте.  
      — Может, и не все, — покачал головой он и вздохнул. — Я говорю только о том, что вижу сам. За остальных ответа держать не буду.  
      Подумав, я вздохнула и едва удержалась от тоскливого стона, потому что чем больше я рассматривала с разных точек зрения мнение Генмы, тем больше склонялась к мысли, что он был не просто в чём-то прав. Он, что называется, ухватил самую суть.   
      — Спасибо, — пробормотала я, вымученно улыбнувшись. — За всё спасибо. — И засуетилась, скидывая пиджак с плеч, чтобы отправиться, наконец, домой и всё обдумать.  
      Генма тем временем выскользнул из машины и, галантно распахнув передо мной дверцу, помог выбраться. Однако когда я полностью вылезла и хотела уже спешно ретироваться с места преступления, он вдруг крепче обхватил мою ладонь и, серьёзно глянув в глаза, произнёс:  
      — Вы мне нравитесь, Яманака-сан. Серьёзно нравитесь. И, мне кажется, окажись я в такой ситуации, поступил бы так же, как Дейдара-сан. Подумайте над этим, пожалуйста.  
      Прижав мои пальцы к губам, он запечатлел на них долгий поцелуй, а затем, улыбнувшись, вновь сел в автомобиль, чтобы отправиться обратно на вечеринку. Ну или поехать по своим делам — кто ж его знает. Мне оставалось только развернуться спиной и, не дожидаясь, когда машина тронется с места, пулей влететь в подъезд, приговаривая про себя: «Ни черта не понимаю этих мужиков!».  
      К несчастью (а может, как раз к счастью), следующие два дня были выходными, поэтому мне пришлось раненым тигром метаться по квартире и буквально рвать волосы на голове от безделья и самых разных мыслей, которые сменялись со скоростью кадров в фильме. Мне хотелось выть, плакать, снова выть и временами — кого-нибудь убить, но последнее уже реже. Причём если первую ночь я провела без сна по уже понятному поводу, следующие две — мой организм отказывался спать по только ему известным причинам.   
      За это время я успела передумать всё — от и до. Я успела пережевать всю сложившуюся ситуацию вдоль и поперёк, по диагонали, зигзагом, раком, боком — как угодно. Но всякий раз, как бы я ни крутила произошедшее, вывод оставался одним, причём крайне неутешительным: я поступила неправильно. Нет, Дейдаре в любом случае надо было дать по шапке за то, что он столько лет лгал мне, но делать это следовало не так и естественно не при всём честном народе. Хамить ему было неразумно как минимум с моей собственной точки зрения и «очень по-кретински» — по словам Сакуры.   
      Да, Лобастая позвонила мне следующим же утром и сперва осторожно поинтересовалась моим самочувствием. Я только потом поняла, что надо было в тот момент соврать — тогда она примчалась бы ко мне с бутылкой «лечилки» и выслушала всё с вниманием и пониманием истинного медика. Но я сглупила и брякнула, что чувствую себя прекрасно, только голова побаливает от бессонной ночи и мыслей.   
      И началось…   
      Нет, Лобастая не орала, но отчитала она меня так, что задница потом чесалась долго, словно она каждое своё слово в меня ремнём вколачивала. Было больно и обидно.   
      В общем, мы поругались. Побросали трубки, отключили телефоны и два часа старательно дулись, но потом почти одновременно не выдержали, причём Сакура — чуть раньше. Стоило мне снова включить телефон, он моментально взорвался звонком.  
      — Свинка, ты дура! — припечатала Лобастая, чем-то аппетитно чавкая. — Нет, серьёзно. Чтобы решиться на такое признание, да ещё и при всех, нужно наступить самому себе на самое драгоценное!  
      — На яйца? — меланхолично предположила я, копошась в холодильнике.  
      — На гордость, — назидательно поправила она. — И если Дейдара решил отдавить каблуком свою гордость ради такого дела, это значит, что ты ему куда дороже. Сечёшь?  
      — Секу, — уныло согласилась я. — Но мне-то что делать со своей гордостью, в таком случае? Она же у меня такая, что я таких каблуков не найду для её подавления.  
      — А он сильно её задел? — Я практически увидела, как Лобастая вздёрнула аккуратно выщипанные брови.  
      — Ну… — честно призадумалась я. — Не очень. Но в морду я бы ему дала.  
      — Так дай, — совершенно спокойно заявила подруга. — Приди к нему, распахни дверь ногой и вместо приветствия садани кулаком по роже. Только, смотри, осторожнее! Подожми сперва большой палец так, чтобы его не вывихнуть, не то я тебе потом такой стационар на дому забабахаю — до пенсии не расплатишься.  
      — А потом что? — ещё более уныло спросила я, разглядывая маникюр. Портить его что-то совсем не хотелось.  
      — А потом и поговорите по душам, — заключила Лобастая и вздохнула, прекратив жевать. — Слушай, Свинка, ну подумай сама: ты с Дейдарой с детского садика вместе, не разлей вода — просто образец крепости брака ещё до принесения клятв и обмена кольцами. Ну неужели он после стольких лет не стоит того, чтобы ради него пренебречь своими принципами и подавить синдром непризнанного «Я»?  
      — Стоит, — нехотя буркнула я и крепко призадумалась.  
      — Тогда в чём проблема? — резонно спросила она.  
      «Ни в чём», — подумала я и, попрощавшись с ней, стала судорожно дозваниваться до Дейдары. Я могла, конечно, явиться к нему домой, открыть дверь своим ключом и выполнить план по размазыванию кулака по его морде, но отчего-то дрожь внутри и робость мешали мне собрать всю свою наглость в мешочек и отправиться с ней в путь. Ведь теперь всё было совсем не так, как день назад. И Дейдара, хоть и оставался всё ещё моим лучшим другом, являлся уже немного не тем человеком, перед которым я могла себе позволить быть какой угодно. Теперь он оказался на шаг дальше.  
      Однако настойчивые звонки на мобильный и домашний телефоны Дейдара стабильно игнорировал, доводя меня до белого каления, поэтому пришлось поплевать на ладони и собраться самой. Но и у Дейдары дома меня постигла неудача, потому что его в квартире не оказалось, а сотовый телефон, на который я снова безуспешно попыталась позвонить, заиграл в комнате, оповещая о том, что его хозяин — безответственная скотина.   
      Бестолково побегав по комнате взад-вперёд некоторое время, я плюхнулась на мягкий диванчик и приготовилась терпеливо ждать, но когда часы на тумбочке равнодушно отрапортовали, что прошёл уже час, я сдалась и поплелась к себе, решив, что сегодня не мой день. Хотя я, в общем-то, даже была в некоторой степени малодушно рада, что ничего так и не получилось, потому что я до сих пор не представляла, что скажу Дейдаре при встрече. Внезапной любви по отношению к нему во мне не вспыхнуло, вопреки ожиданиям, но тёплая дружба, лелеемая в памяти, была куда дороже, чем всё остальное. По крайней мере, для меня. И я во что бы то ни стало хотела её сохранить.  
      На следующий день, когда я снова пришла к Дейдаре, чтобы в прямом смысле слова до него достучаться, из недр его квартиры внезапно показался Сасори, который остановился в некотором изумлении, а затем брезгливо поджал губы и постарался обойти меня так, чтобы не задеть ненароком. Словно я была напичкана взрывчаткой по самые подмышки.   
      Сказать, что меня это задело — это ничего не сказать, но выяснить местоположение одного нашего общего знакомого мне было важнее, чем собственное самолюбие, поэтому я резво повернулась в сторону ускользающей добычи и схватила её за рукав.  
      — Постой! Ты случайно не знаешь…  
      Договорить я не смогла — остаток фразы практически застрял в горле, когда Сасори медленно повернулся и посмотрел мне в глаза. Скривившись, он презрительно глянул на мою руку, вцепившуюся в его рукав, и стряхнул её, как назойливого комара. Так и не сказав ни слова, он испарился, оставив после себя удушающее ощущение собственного ничтожества. И, что самое странное, я не могла его за это винить, потому что Сасори, наверное, был единственным человеком, который хоть как-то пытался мне всё рассказать, он намекал и даже, что немыслимо, разговаривал со мной с глазу на глаз, опустившись до уровня, по его же словам, инфузории-туфельки, чтобы я его поняла. Но я не поняла. И теперь он меня за это совершенно справедливо презирал.   
      Что ж… Мне и самой не очень-то хотелось общаться с ним, потому что это была бы самая странная дружба за всю историю человечества, но проблема заключалась в том, что он знал, где находился Дейдара, а я — нет. И спросить его теперь не было никакой возможности.  
      Вернувшись домой, я решила, что завтра точно поймаю Дейдару для обстоятельного разговора — уж на работе-то он точно от меня никуда не денется. Я зайду к нему в кабинет и устрою душеспасительное рукоприкладство. Заодно добавлю за то, что он за эти два дня вытрепал мне нервов больше, чем за последние десять лет.  
      Но на следующий, уже будний день меня ждал очередной удар, потому что Дейдара не явился ни на работу, ни тем более в свой кабинет по той простой причине, что… уволился. Не сказав мне об этом решении ни слова.   
      Опешив от такого известия, я едва не села прямо там, где и стояла. Удержало лишь то, что я смогла ухватиться за столешницу административной стойки, поедая глазами испуганное лицо Хинаты, которая мне эту новость и сообщила.   
      — Когда? — прохрипела я, тяжело дыша и пытаясь не свалиться в обморок от перенапряжения.  
      — Я не знаю, — сжавшись, пролепетала та. — Учиха-сан сегодня положил приказ мне на стол и попросил подшить его в архив.   
      — Он… ничего больше не сказал? — выдохнула я, умоляюще глянув на Хинату, но та только покачала головой.  
      — Учиха-сан вообще мало со мной разговаривает. И в этот раз тоже ничего лишнего не добавил.  
      — Блядь, — застонала я и всё-таки села мимо стула, обхватив голову руками.  
      — Яманака-сан! — перепугалась Хината, засуетившись вокруг меня и пытаясь помочь подняться. — С вами всё в порядке? Может, водички? Врача? Таблетку? Я сейчас всё быстро… только скажите, что именно вам необходимо!  
      — Револьвер и полную обойму, пожалуйста, — кисло улыбнувшись, попросила я и покачала головой. — Нет, спасибо, со мной всё в порядке.  
      — Может, я могу что-то сделать для вас? — Хината помогла мне встать и замерла столбом в ожидании указаний.  
      И я едва не отказалась вновь, отмахнувшись от неё, как от назойливой мухи, но вовремя спохватилась, смутно припомнив, что Дейдара как-то упоминал про нездоровую симпатию Сасори к нашей маленькой скромной недотроге. Это могло сыграть мне на руку, поэтому я быстренько дала побледневшей Хинате ЦУ, а сама отправилась к Итачи, чтобы извиниться за сорванный праздник, а заодно попытаться разнюхать подробности столь внезапного увольнения моего дражайшего друга.  
      В кабинете директора было тихо. Пахло уже ставшим знакомым парфюмом и свежими цветами.   
      Шагнув внутрь и оглядевшись, я ахнула, потому что тут и там стояли вазы самых разных размеров, в которых были букеты, композиции, целые цветочные картины — в общем, всё, на что хватало фантазии дизайнеров. И это смотрелось поистине волшебно.   
      Однако было во всём этом цветочном великолепии одно мрачное пятно — наш молчаливый угрюмый директор. Он выглядел примерно так же, как и обычно, ни капли не меняясь в лице, но аура, которая заполняла кабинет до самого потолка, была воистину убийственной. Я даже немного удивилась, что цветы до сих пор не завяли под таким давлением.  
      — Яманака-сан, — Итачи обратил на меня внимание и едва заметно кивнул, — чем обязан?  
      То, что он больше не называл меня по имени, уже о многом говорило, но его тоже можно было понять, поэтому отчаиваться я не спешила.  
      — Надеюсь, я вас не отвлекаю? — заискивающе начала я, остановившись посреди кабинета.  
      — Отвлекаете, — заметил Итачи, и по моей спине скользнул холодок от его тона, — поэтому давайте сразу перейдём к делу.  
      Вздохнув, я мысленно уверила себя, что ничего другого и не ждала от него после случившегося, и тихо произнесла, придав голосу максимально убитую интонацию:  
      — Я хотела попросить прощения за ту безобразную сцену, которая произошла на вашем дне рождения. Сама не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
      — Я вас прощаю, — просто ответил Итачи и приподнял бровь. — Что-то ещё?  
      Во мне разом вспенилось возмущение от его реакции. Всего пару дней назад этот человек галантно целовал мне руки и готов был взять в жёны, а теперь смотрел так, будто я села посреди его кабинета и наделала кучу. И как прикажете себя теперь с ним вести?  
      — Мне очень жаль, — поджав губы, повторила я.  
      Я думала, что он сейчас отчитает меня, морально раздавит, а затем велит убираться на все четыре стороны, однако Итачи повёл себя в корне иначе: заметив мою нерешительность, он некоторое время поразмышлял, а затем внезапно сдался. Медленно моргнув, он вздохнул, устало провёл ладонью по лицу и посмотрел в мою сторону уже с меньшем количеством презрения, чем минуту назад.  
      — Яманака-сан, — смягчив интонацию, произнёс он, — я не сержусь на вас и вашего… друга за ту сцену. На подобных праздниках всегда случаются казусы — этого не избежать. Касательно моего нынешнего настроения — да, я зол, но по несколько другим причинам, которые вас никак не касаются. Но если вам интересно, что именно я думаю сейчас конкретно про вас, — я всё ещё немного расстроен по причине вашего отказа. Не настолько, правда, чтобы спускать на вас всех собак, но всё же.  
      Оторопев, я распахнула рот и вытаращилась на директора так, словно теперь он сел посреди кабинета и сотворил путём нехитрых усилий кучу. Нет, я ожидала, что он обязательно вспомнит про то, что я сознательно отменила помолвку ещё до её объявления, но чтобы он об этом думал именно в таком ключе… Я, признаться, была несколько шокирована.  
      Заметив мою реакцию, Итачи едва заметно улыбнулся и гостеприимно указал на кресло напротив:  
      — Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, если вы настроены поговорить, но, уверяю вас, информации по поводу увольнения Дейдары у меня нет. Вы же за этим пришли, я правильно понимаю? — Проследив взглядом за тем, как я усаживаюсь в кресле, он продолжил: — Он подошёл ко мне практически сразу после вашего ухода с празднования и попросил уволить его по собственному желанию без отработки и выдачи заработной платы за последний месяц. То есть фактически я тоже видел его последний раз два дня назад. А сегодня утром он прислал мне скан заявления об увольнении со своей подписью, затем позвонил, чтобы удостовериться о получении, и всё. — Итачи развёл руками. — Никаких комментариев он к этому не прибавил, так что мне остаётся только догадываться.  
      — Вот блин, — прикрыв лицо ладонью, заскулила я.   
      Этот чёртов Дейдара так кропотливо замёл все следы, что мне оставалось только упасть в ноги Сасори и валяться там до тех пор, пока он не соизволит ответить. Ну или пока он не добьёт меня из гуманных соображений. Вся надежда сконцентрировалась на немного неуклюжей, но бесконечно доброй Хинате, которая могла меня сейчас либо утопить окончательно, либо спасти.   
      Напрашивался, конечно, вопрос, почему же Итачи даже ухом не повёл, дав согласие на спонтанное увольнение неплохого, в общем-то, сотрудника, но ответ на него всплывал следом. И я сомневалась, что хочу услышать его даже в завуалированной формулировке от этого человека.  
      Итачи, внимательно проследив за быстрой сменой моих настроений, задумчиво подпёр кулаком щёку и внезапно произнёс, вогнав меня в очередной ступор:  
      — Вам когда-нибудь говорили, что вы очень необычная девушка?  
      — Мне часто говорят, что я дура, — ляпнула я от неожиданности и прикусила язык, почувствовав себя дерзким подростком на ковре у завуча.  
      Но Итачи, казалось, не смутился от такой откровенности, даже наоборот — настороженный взгляд тёмных глаз ещё больше смягчился, а из кабинета окончательно пропала давящая на плечи атмосфера удушливого раздражения.  
      — Нет, в чём-то они, конечно, правы, — с нарочитой серьёзностью произнёс он и кашлянул, маскируя смех. — Но это, несмотря на звучание, кажется куда более честным, нежели все попытки нынешних девушек выглядеть умнее, чем они есть.  
      — Простите? — пролепетала я.   
      Он сейчас пытался меня оскорбить или же сделать комплимент, говоря, что дурой быть хорошо?  
      — Вы кокетливы, Яманака-сан, женственны, по-своему умны и не скрываете, что в некоторых моментах чего-то не понимаете. Вы честны и с собой, и с окружающими в этом отношении. — Итачи, видя моё искреннее недоумение, всё-таки тихо засмеялся. — Вот как сейчас. Вы не делаете вид, что понимаете меня, потому что и вправду не понимаете. И я бы мог, конечно, сейчас сказать, что вы дура, раз элементарных вещей не можете осознать, но не стану, потому что именно это мне в вас с самого начала и понравилось. А ещё вы очень неуклюже врёте. Это мне тоже понравилось.  
      Я едва не стекла с кресла, окончательно впав в ступор от всего происходящего. Учиха Итачи только что сказал, что я ему, оказывается, нравлюсь.   
      Мир, что с тобой случилось? Ты решил засыпать меня печеньками и целыми тортами после всех свалившихся в последнее время неприятностей? Спасибо, конечно, но не переусердствуй, не то у меня задница слипнется…  
      — Эм… — Я перевела взгляд с расслабленного лица Итачи на свои сжавшиеся руки и только потом сумела выдавить из себя глубокомысленное: — Спасибо. Наверное.  
      Итачи хмыкнул, прикрыв улыбку кулаком, и покачал головой, будто смирившись с чем-то неизбежным.   
      — Вы знаете, я немного завидую вашему… другу, — произнёс он. — Он же дорог вам, я прав?  
      Замерев от неожиданности, я посмотрела на него и, не раздумывая, кивнула. Дейдара был моей рукой, ногой, половиной моего сердца и одной десятой мозга. Он был для меня практически мной же, только в мужском обличии. И терять такого человека за здорово живёшь из-за глупости мне не хотелось, даже несмотря на то, что он наверняка поставил уже на всём этом крест.  
      — В таком случае, — Итачи встал с кресла, показав, что разговор подошёл к концу, — я думаю, что наш вопрос полностью исчерпал себя. На сегодня вы свободны. И от работы тоже, — многозначительно добавил он. — Нет ничего обиднее, чем упущенные по собственной неосмотрительности возможности, ведь так? До завтра, Яманака-сан.  
      Итачи вежливо кивнул мне и вновь присел обратно, с головой погрузившись в прерванную работу. Мне же оставалось только скомкано попрощаться в ответ и вывалиться из кабинета со странным ощущением, что Итачи, говоря про неосмотрительность и упущенные возможности, имел в виду вовсе не меня.   
      Однако поразмыслить над этим поподробнее помешала Хината, которая врезалась в меня, как шар для боулинга в кеглю.   
      Покачнувшись, я сперва опешила, а затем вцепилась в её плечи мёртвой хваткой и, разом позабыв про Итачи и его мотивы, сдавленно спросила:  
      — Ну как?  
      — Сасори-сан сказал, что вы дура, — умирающе простонала Хината, пытаясь отдышаться.  
      — Да знаю я, блин, это уже не новость, — досадливо цыкнула я и встряхнула бледную помощницу директора посильнее, чтобы привести её в чувство. — По поводу Дейдары он что сказал?  
      — Дейдара-сан дома! — ожив немного, выпалила та и тоже впилась пальцами в мои руки, бешено вытаращив при этом глаза. — Сасори-сан просил передать, что если вы так и будете тормозить, можете опоздать!  
      — Опоздать на что? — изумилась я.  
      — Я не знаю, — виновато всхлипнула Хината. — Я так переволновалась, что упала в обморок, не дослушав.  
      — Твою ж… — скрипнула зубами я и, увидев, как поникла моя нежная информаторша, спохватилась. — Нет-нет, ты молодец, Хината, всё сделала правильно и очень мне помогла! Я у тебя в долгу.  
      — Поторопитесь, Яманака-сан! — встрепенулась та, вынырнув из сомнамбулического состояния. — Сасори-сан слов на ветер не бросает. Вдруг вы и вправду можете опоздать.  
      Усмехнувшись про себя, я мысленно поблагодарила давшего мне последний шанс исправиться Сасори и, спешно попрощавшись с покрасневшей от волнения Хинатой, умчалась к себе, чтобы подхватить сумочку и стрелой кинуться к небольшому таксопарку на углу. Вызывать машину по телефону было дольше и проблематичнее, особенно в такой ситуации.  
      В себя я пришла только когда жёлтая забавная машинка с шашечками такси, глухо затарахтев, отъехала от дома Дейдары, оставив мне на прощание облачко выхлопных газов и сдачу мелочью, которую я сжала в ладони почти до боли.   
      Почувствовав, как к горлу прилипла тошнота, а желудок исчез, превратив живот в воющую пустоту, я с трудом проглотила воздух вперемешку с выхлопами такси и шагнула к входной двери. Бить Дейдару мне уже не хотелось. Ну, вернее, уже не так сильно, как пару дней назад. Но в остальном… в голове зияла такая пустота, что впору было стреляться. Причём мыслей не появилось, даже когда я едва не воткнулась носом в до боли знакомую и уже почти родную дверь с аккуратным глазком, который, помнится, выбирала сама на распродаже. Дейдара тогда возмущался, что он выглядит по-бабски, но разве меня когда-нибудь можно было переспорить?  
      Я усмехнулась, припомнив и этот поход, который включал в себя пробежку по посудной лавке, и всё остальное, что случалось с нами так или иначе. И каждый раз, когда лицо Дейдары всплывало в памяти — недовольное, скептичное, радостное, улыбчивое, родное, — мне становилось всё хуже и хуже. До такой степени, что на глаза навернулись слёзы, а руки и ноги одеревенели.   
      Я не хотела его терять. Мне было страшно оказаться в этом большом жестоком мире в одиночестве, но ещё страшнее мне было от того, что в этом большом жестоком мире он окажется без меня. Нет, Дейдара прекрасно выжил бы, потому что он был на диво целеустремлённым и способным парнем, но кто тогда стал бы его доставать, изводить истериками и капризами? Кто стал бы для него палочкой-выручалочкой, жилеткой и другом, который подержит волосы, пока его будет выворачивать в унитаз?   
      Таких девушек, как я, мало — это сказал сам Учиха-сан, и Дейдара теперь был практически обречён, потому что никто, кроме меня, его не вытерпит. Как никто никогда не сможет вытерпеть меня. Кроме него.  
      Пока я размазывала слёзы и сопли по щекам, пытаясь решиться постучать для начала, дверь неожиданно и довольно коварно распахнулась, шмякнув меня по покрасневшему носу. Взвизгнув и отшатнувшись, я схватилась за пострадавшую часть лица и обескураженно заморгала, глянув на изумлённую физиономию Дейдару.  
      — А… э… Ты в порядке? — опешив, выдавил тот и быстро осмотрел меня с ног до головы.  
      — Пр… привет, — пробормотала я и постаралась улыбнуться, но лишь ещё больше скуксилась от очередного прилива панической истерики. — М-меня зовут Яманака Ино, мне двадцать шесть лет. Я дура, но ты мне очень нравишься. Давай дружи-и-ить… — На последнем слове меня всё-таки прорвало. Закрыв лицо руками, я заревела в голос, подвывая так жалобно, что за дверью напротив нервно зашевелился сосед.  
      Окончательно растерявшись, Дейдара ошалело оглянулся на собственную квартиру, затем посмотрел на дверь соседа, а потом всё-таки подошёл и, обняв меня за плечи, увлек подальше от посторонних глаз.  
      — Ты чего там устроила? — раздражённо произнёс он, заперев дверь и повернувшись ко мне. — Сосед и так думает, что я сволочь и извращенец, а теперь он в этом наверняка только уверится!  
      — Д-Дейдара-а-а, — размазывая тушь по щекам, простонала я, — н-не бросай меня-а-а…  
      — Прекращай сопли лить, ну! — прикрикнул он и, вздохнув, взял меня за руку, чтобы отвести в ванную и умыть. — Бросишь тебя тут, как же…  
      — С-Сасори сказал, чт-что я могу опоздать… — заикаясь, прошептала я и послушно засеменила следом.   
      Оглядываясь по пути на уже давно привычную обстановку, я поймала себя на том, что теперь всё кажется каким-то совершенно другим. Ну то есть всё оставалось прежним: квартира, мебель, атмосфера, да и сам Дейдара с пятницы я бы не сказала, что сильно изменился. Но всё равно казалось, словно сам воздух изменил свой вкус и цвет.   
      «Я наедине с Дейдарой. Не просто с другом и тем более не с другом-геем, а с парнем, который прекрасно осознаёт свою ориентацию и мужественность. Вернее, всегда осознавал…» — металось в голове, пока я судорожно пыталась оторвать взгляд от его спины и плеч. Нет, я и раньше знала, что Дейдара — достаточно привлекательный молодой человек с хорошей, притягивающей женские взгляды фигурой, но… Чёрт возьми, да он даже пахнуть стал как-то совершенно иначе. Как мужчина. Привлекательный, уверенный и знающий себе цену мужчина. Я рядом с ним смотрелась невнятной сопливой кучей комплексов, спрятанных в нескладном теле.  
      — Опоздать на что? На раздачу призов? — изумился тем временем Дейдара, усадив меня на край ванны. Взяв с полки полотенце, он намочил его и стал аккуратно стирать с моего лица разводы косметики. — И с каких пор ты стала слушать Сасори? Никогда до этого не слушала, а тут — на тебе!  
      — Я не могла до тебя дозвониться… И дома тебя два дня не было, а сегодня вот ещё сказали, что ты уволился. — Я несколько раз судорожно икнула. — Я испугалась.  
      — Чего? Что я уеду из Японии и совсем исчезну из твоей жизни? — ехидно поинтересовался Дейдара, но, увидев моё бледное от напряжения лицо, осёкся. — Ну ты даёшь… — Вновь намочив полотенце, он некоторое время молча оттирал мои щёки и подбородок, а затем, когда я подавленно всхлипнула, мрачно припечатал: — Дура ты.  
      — Дура, — покорно согласилась я. Ну а что мне оставалось?  
      — И я дурак, — вздохнул Дейдара и убрал полотенце, внимательно глядя в мои глаза.  
      — И ты дурак, — снова кивнула я, жалобно улыбнувшись.  
      — Ну и куда, по-твоему, мы, два дебила, друг от друга можем деться? — Он покачал головой и поднялся на ноги, подав мне руку. — Идём, дура моя ненаглядная, чаю попьём, что ли.  
      — Идём. Но потом я всё равно тебя ударю, — грозно пообещала я, обхватив предложенную ладонь пальцами.  
      — За что? — беззлобно хмыкнул Дейдара, потянув меня за собой в сторону кухни.  
      — За всё хорошее! — Я показала ему язык и улыбнулась уже чуть более уверенно, ощутив, как напряжение стало потихоньку отпускать.   
      Дейдара не собирался меня бросать, он не собирался уходить и уж точно не собирался исчезать, не предупредив меня об этом заранее. Он же такой дурак, в самом деле.   
      — Тогда берегись, — Дейдара вдруг резко остановился и, повернувшись, притянул меня к себе, обхватив за талию, — я же теперь в отместку и поцеловать могу. — Он подмигнул и, увидев, как я стремительно покраснела, расхохотался. И в следующее мгновение едва сумел увернуться от кулака справедливости.  
      Всё-таки два были сапога пара.


	13. Chapter 13

## Эпилог

      Свадьба Учиха Саске и Харуно Сакуры удалась — об этом, скорее всего, завтра напишут в газетах, потому что даже на самый предвзятый вкус в праздновании не было ничего лишнего. Только в меру и только для своих. То есть без апломба и излишнего желания выделиться — как раз так, как надо. И Ино могла поклясться, что это было делом рук Лобастой. Уж она-то наверняка позаботилась о том, чтобы начало их семейной жизни с Саске было ознаменовано сокрушительным успехом.  
      Ино вздохнула и поёрзала, устраившись поудобнее на достаточно жёсткой скамейке беседки, спрятанной в одном из укромных уголков большого сада, где они с Дейдарой сидели уже битый час.   
      Ну, вернее, сидела-то Ино, а Дейдара лежал у неё на коленях, изображая подстреленного лебедя.   
      — Мы всё самое интересное пропустим, — ворчливо вздохнула Ино и с тоской глянула в сторону сдержанно украшенного банкетного зала.  
      Звуки шумной вечеринки долетали до их небольшого убежища слегка приглушенными. Слышны были смех, отрывки разговоров и приятная ненавязчивая музыка, изредка меняющаяся на что-то более ритмичное. Гости веселились, чествуя жениха и невесту, а те, в свою очередь, старались никого не оставить без внимания.  
      — Между прочим, мы тут торчим по твоей вине, — глухо пробурчал Дейдара, удерживая на лице пакет с колотым льдом.   
      — Я вообще-то уже извинилась, — виновато поджала губы Ино.  
      — Моей физиономии от этого легче не стало, — ехидно протянул Дейдара и поморщился от впившейся в голову ноющей боли.  
      Ну кто бы мог подумать, что летящий в цель букет невесты мог стать метательным снарядом средней мощности, способным вырубить здорового двадцатишестилетнего парня с одного удара?  
      — Ну прости, — угрюмо вздохнула Ино.  
      — Если так сильно хочешь замуж — сказала бы мне сразу! Поверь, я прекрасно слышу и понимаю человеческую речь, — ещё более ядовито пробормотал Дейдара и застонал, когда красная от стыда Ино легонько стукнула его ребром ладони по лежащему на лице пакету. — Добить меня решила?!  
      — Какой же ты нытик! — зашипела она и снова повернулась в сторону банкетного зала, когда оттуда раздался взрыв хохота.  
      — А нефиг было швыряться букетами! — рыкнул в ответ Дейдара, гневно сверкнув здоровым глазом. Второй, который пострадал, теперь не открывался и был плотно придавлен сверху пакетом, чтобы фингал не раздуло ещё больше.  
      — Да я не специально же! — вспыхнула Ино, заёрзав.  
      — Прекрати, блин, дёргаться! — страдальчески простонал Дейдара. — И так голова болит, а тут ещё ты…  
      — Прости, — совсем сникла Ино, отвернувшись.  
      — Да забей уже, — вздохнул Дейдара и замолчал, разглядывая потолок беседки.  
      Нет, букет невесты не весил двадцать килограмм, не был размером с молодого телёнка и уж тем более не должен был стать настолько опасным орудием. Просто когда Сакура, прицелившись и знатно размахнувшись, кинула его в толпу незамужних девушек, самая незамужняя из них с громким переливчатым воплем прыгнула выше всех. Однако вместо того чтобы поймать своё счастье, она, как заправский волейболист, послала его прямиком в соседнюю толпу не ожидающих такого коварного нападения мужчин. И, можно сказать, убила двух зайцев одним выстрелом: и букет поймала, и жениха сразу заграбастала, который, вырубившись от практически ювелирного попадания в глаз, в прямом смысле рухнул к её ногам.  
      — Слушай, а как всё-таки свадьба-то состоялась? — вдруг спросил Дейдара, косясь на притихшую Ино. — Ты же вроде говорила, что их отец был против раздельных свадеб, а Итачи, кажется, так и не обзавёлся невестой.  
      — Ну… — Та задумчиво прикусила губу и пожала плечами. — Лобастая сказала, что это был скандал, причём такой тихий, что мурашки по коже бегали. Закончилось тем, что Учиха Итачи-сан отказался от своей части наследства в пользу брата. Вернее, попытался отказаться, но отец сразу понял, чем это пахнет, поэтому сквозь зубы пошёл на уступки. Теперь Учиха-сан должен в течение двух лет тоже обзавестись семьёй, иначе Саске лишат наследства. Как-то так.  
      — Сурово, — протянул Дейдара.  
      — Ага, — кивнула Ино и улыбнулась. — Но мне всё равно кажется, что Учиха-сан найдёт выход из положения. Он слишком любит Саске, чтобы допустить подобное.  
      — Как ты хорошо его знаешь, — ехидно усмехнулся Дейдара, за что тут же получил щелчок по носу.  
      — Прекращай, — тихо засмеялась Ино. — Мы уже сто раз обсудили это. Неужели ты всё ещё сердишься?  
      — Сержусь? Не-е-ет, я его всего лишь ненавижу, — проворчал он, закатывая глаза.  
      — Ну и зря, — дёрнула плечом она, стирая скользнувшую по его виску воду от тающего льда.   
      Горизонт постепенно окрасился в романтичный оранжево-розовый цвет, а воздух наполнился вечерней прохладой. Музыка в банкетном зале сменилась на более тихую и лиричную, по саду моментально расползлись парочки и небольшие группки гостей, шушукающихся о чём-то своём личном.   
      Ино поправила немного растрепавшуюся причёску и, сдув со лба чёлку, оглянулась на танцующих в полупустом банкетном зале Сакуру и Саске.  
      — Повезло им, да? — неожиданно произнесла она, подперев подбородок ладонью.  
      — В чём? — встрепенулся успевший придремать Дейдара. Лёд уже давно растаял, но вода всё ещё оставалась прохладной, поэтому убирать её от лица он не спешил.  
      — Ну… они нашли друг друга, столько пережили вместе. — Ино застенчиво улыбнулась и порозовела. — И теперь поженились. Как в сказке, правда?  
      — Хороша сказка, когда жених хуже гоблина, — засмеялся Дейдара, но быстро умолк, наткнувшись на укоризненный взгляд.  
      — Ничего ты не понимаешь в романтике, — припечатала сверху Ино и вновь повернулась в сторону зала.  
      — Ну разумеется, куда мне, — забормотал тот. — Зато ты у нас просто не в пример романтичнее. Вон как мне в глаз зарядила! Как там говорится? Бьёт — значит, любит?  
      — Между прочим, это был букет невесты! — вновь покраснела Ино, вспомнив свой затяжной прыжок. — Это же практически предложение руки и сердца.  
      — Что-то вроде «попробуй только отказаться — я тебя потом кольцом удавлю»? — съязвил Дейдара.  
      — Да ну тебя! — надулась Ино, махнув на него рукой. — Это ещё не значит, что я собираюсь на тебе жениться… Ну, то есть замуж выходить… Короче, ты понял!  
      — Понял, — кивнул Дейдара и дёрнул её за выбившийся из причёски локон. — Значит, мне надо будет потом самому предлагать? Или мы прямо сейчас сойдёмся на согласии?  
      — Ч-чего? — Ино, опешив, едва не подскочила на месте, но вовремя вспомнила о том, что Дейдара всё ещё релаксировал, лёжа у неё на коленях. Это, конечно, его не убило бы, но от затяжного ворчания в адрес возмутительницы спокойствия явно не уберегло.  
      — Жениться, говорю, когда будем? — пояснил Дейдара, пытаясь сохранить серьёзное выражение лица. — Подождём хоть, когда у меня фингал пройдёт? А то на свадебных фотографиях он будет смотреться как-то не слишком красиво.  
      — Ду-дурак! — Всхлипнув, Ино зажала рот руками и жалобно пообещала: — Если ты так офигенно шутишь, я тебя сейчас на пол скину!  
      — Сама дура, — Дейдара со смехом поднял руку и щёлкнул её по носу, — но именно за это я тебя и люблю. Так что давай всё-таки подождём, когда фингал сойдёт, а то ты меня до пенсии потом пилить будешь за испорченные фотографии.  
      До этого дня Яманака Ино плакала много раз: от злости, от обиды, от горя и по причине собственных неудач. Но вот так — заливаясь счастливым смехом, тиская скрипящего от боли в голове Дейдару и воя что-то нечленораздельное в перерывах между подзываниями Сакуры и воплями «Моя свадьба будет лучше, вот увидишь, Лобастая!» — она плакала впервые. И Сакура плакала вместе с ней, обещая, что обязательно испортит ей праздник. Но никто из присутствующих даже не сомневался, что так или иначе они всё равно будут счастливы, какими бы близкими или далёкими, разными или не очень они ни были.


End file.
